Entre mundos
by Emi i Lia
Summary: El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla viva. Excepto Beck, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla.
1. La desaparición

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 4,351 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla Beck, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Looking for<strong>__**.**_

_**Piloto: **La desaparición._

* * *

><p>El día en que Jade West desapareció, fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Un 03 de febrero, aproximadamente a las 8 de la tarde. Iba camino a casa de su novio, pero esta nunca pudo llegar a su destino.<p>

Y nadie sabía dónde fue a parar, nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie sabía qué había pasado con la joven, nadie sabía nada.

Excepto Beck. Su novio.

Él sabía que ella no había arrancado por las constantes discusiones con la madre de la susodicha. Y también sabía que ella seguía viva, que estaba en algún lugar.

Desde aquel fatídico día ya había pasado cuatro meses y no había rastro de la bella muchacha, ya nadie la buscaba. Jade había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, casi como si esta misma se la hubiese tragado y no quisiera devolverla, sin dejarles ninguna clase de pista sobre su paradero. Y la gente ya se había rendido, dándola incluso por muerta.

Los carteles pegados en los postes de las calles estaban cada vez más amarillentos debido al tiempo. Sin embargo, la fotografía de la chica puesta en el papel de "se busca" seguía intacta, estaba puesta en medio del cartel, mirando hacia la cámara, con una sonrisa ligera enmarcando sus labios y sus grandes y redondos ojos grises con aquella pisca de misterio que se notaba incluso aunque la foto fuese en blanco y negro.

Su dedo, sin siquiera planearlo, se paseó por la fotografía, delineando el contorno del rostro de la muchacha.

Alejó su mano rápidamente, casi como si estuviese asustado de que la fotografía se estropeara si la tocaba. Su brazo cayó a un lado de su cuerpo de manera pesada.

—Beck —la voz de Tori Vega, una chica alta, muy delgada, piel morena y cabellos y ojos castaños lo miraba desde atrás.

Él le sonrió ligeramente y se giró por completo para quedar de frente a la chica, notó que más atrás de ella se encontraba André y Robbie, ambos mirándolo fijamente al igual que Tori.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el muchacho, con la sonrisa aun puesta firmemente en su rostro.

La morena se movió en un pie y estiró una tanto su cuello para ver más atrás de su amigo, encontrando el cartel de búsqueda de Jade. Su rostro decayó poco a poco, hasta que la siempre sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios terminó siendo una fina línea recta. Pero Beck no dejó su sonrisa.

—Nos preguntábamos —volvió a hablar la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, mirando sus pies—, si vendrías con nosotros al cine.

El muchacho de brillosos cabellos castaño, torció ligeramente el cejo, sus ojos oscuros se pegaron en el rostro de los dos muchachos que estaban tras de su amiga y luego se pasó una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió él, intentando volver a sonreír, sin embargo, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro.

—Escucha, Beck —comenzó Tori, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la mano en alto del muchacho.

—No tengo ganas de salir, Tori, no insista —respondió Beck, cortando en seco la protesta de su amiga. Esta vez André se adelantó un paso para mirar a su amigo fijamente.

—Vamos, viejo, no te hará mal salir de tu casa por un momento —le siguió André.

El chico de piel bronceada iba a responder aquello, sin embargo, la voz de Robbie le caló por los oídos y se le implantó en la cabeza produciendo un ligero eco molesto.

—A Jade no le hubiese gustado… —Empezó el muchacho de anteojos y ligero afro rizado.

— ¡No hables de ella como si estuviese muerta! —Gruñó Beck, cortando a su amigo en seco, apretando fuertemente los puños. La mandíbula se le tenso y arqueó firmemente la columna, clara señal de que el muchacho se había puesto a la defensiva, esperando cualquier ataque.

Tori apretó los labios y retrocedió un paso, casi con miedo. Se giró brevemente y miró fijamente a ambos amigos que estaban detrás de ella, casi escondidos.

—N…No quise…—Balbuceó Robbie, dando un paso hacia atrás, intimidado.

Beck seguía observándolo con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia repentina que sintió hacia su amigo, apretó los dientes y tuvo que contar mentalmente para no gritarles a los tres muchachos.

—Escucha Beck —habló entonces André dando un paso hacia adelante, vacilante—, te entendemos, de verdad lo hacemos. Nosotros también estamos mal, también la extrañamos, también intentamos entender qué pasó. También _queremos _a Jade de vuelta.

El muchacho asintió y el moreno muchacho de cabellos trenzados supo que realmente Beck no le había puesto real atención a sus palabras.

—Pero, no podemos restringir nuestras vidas…—Siguió el moreno.

—No estoy restringiendo nada —el muchacho de tez bronceada se encogió ligeramente de hombros, casi como si se estuviesen hablando del clima.

Los tres amigos lo miraron fijamente, Beck siempre tenía la mala costumbre de colocarse una gruesa y pesada máscara justo en su rostro para no demostrar algún sentimiento. Tori frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, si tan solo Beck le diese una señal, una ligera, alguna mueca que demostrase lo profundamente roto que estuviese, o que estuviese bien, esperanzado, algo…Así podrían ayudarlo, pero aquella expresión de póker no le daba ninguna opción.

En un principio, cuando se enteró de la desaparición de su amiga Jade, algo en su mundo tembló. Tori Vega no era precisamente la amiga más cercana de la pelinegra, sin embargo, ella le tenía un fuerte aprecio. Si que le dio lo mismo que fuesen las cuatro de la mañana, tomó un abrigo, su bolso y fue a despertar a Trina para que la acompañase, su hermana lo hizo a regañadientes, pero luego, cuando iban en el auto camino a casa de Jade, se le notó el nerviosismo de la situación. Todos lloraban cuando ella llegó.

Excepto Beck.

Él se mantenía sentado en el sofá favorito de su novia, mirando un punto fijo en la nada, con los brazos firmemente entrelazados y con la mandíbula tensa. Cuando sus ojos castaños se pegaron con los de ella, lo pudo notar, por un mísero segundo. Algo dentro de su amigo se había quebrado.

—Por favor, Beck —la voz de Tori salió ahogada, mientras intentaba desarmar el nudo pesado que se le había puesto, nuevamente, en la garganta. Su nariz hormigueó—. Bien, no iremos al cine —aseguró y miró directamente al muchacho—, te acompañaremos a lo que sea que haces todos los días después de clases. Así pasamos un tiempo todos juntos.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza tajantemente. Pegó sus ojos en los de su amiga y luego en los demás.

—Vayan, diviértanse, yo estaré bien —aseguró y se giró para ir hacia su casa.

Un sollozo detuvo su camino, sin embargo, no quiso girarse, no quería ver a su amiga llorar. A nadie, no estaba de humor para eso.

—Por favor, Beck —Tori volvió a sollozar, a Beck le pareció parecido a un graznido agudo—, por favor, Beck. No nos dejes tú también.

El chico no dijo nada, solo siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás.

Sabía de sobras que André y Robbie la estarían consolando, no necesitaba de más. Además él no sería un buen consuelo en aquella oportunidad, quizá, no sería un consuelo nunca más.

Se subió a su auto y encendió el motor.

Salió de Hollywood Arts sin siquiera algún peso extra al haber hecho llorar a su amiga Tori.

*.*.*.*

—_Voy a hacerle un "fosforito" a Jade._

—_No seas infantil…_

—_Si no sabes lo que es un "fosforito", es cuando tomas la cabeza de tu novia y le frotas tus nudillos. _

—_Voy a llamar a la policía si me haces un "fosforito"_.

— _¿Estás lista?_

— _¡No lo hagas!_

—_3, 2…_

— _¡Beck, no! _

—…_1_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios mientras observaba uno de los tantos vídeos que tenía con Jade en línea, en la página de su secundaria: _The Slap. _

Sintió un ligero dolor en la parte superior del pecho, en el rostro la sonrisa decayó y una mueca se le dibujó en el rostro, demostrando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. ¿Por qué se torturaba de aquella manera?, ¿por qué veía los videos en donde Jade aparecía?, ¿por qué auto-castigarse?

Un suspiro le nació desde lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, pero él no quiso dejarlo escapar. En las paredes de su remolque revotó la risa que salía desde la computadora, tanto la risa de él como la de ella, llenando el profundo silencio en el que se hubiese visto en vuelto si no hubiese encendido la computadora.

Se pasó una mano por la nariz, refregándosela. Luego, cuando el vídeo hubo finalizado colocó otro, en donde salían también ambos. La cabeza de su novia estaba justo encima de su cabeza, ambos miraban fijamente a la cámara, y como siempre, comenzaban la grabación con una pequeña discusión. Recordaba aquel día como si hubiese sido hace poco, siendo que aquella grabación la hicieron hace ya más de dos años, recordaba el aroma al cabello de Jade aquel día, era una mezcla como a suave lavanda y chocolate. Una extraña mezcla pero a la vez deliciosa.

—_Dime que me amas _—había dicho ella.

—_Palabra mágica._

—_Por favor._

—_Te amo. _

Ella sonreía y todo volvía a estar bien.

Pero desde que ella ya no estaba nada estaba bien, al contrario. Todo estaba mal, horriblemente mal.

Los primeros dos meses él no dormía, siquiera comía. Solo bebía café amargo con dos cucharadas de azúcar para mantenerse despierto por si había noticias de ella, salía a buscarla en su auto por los alrededores de la ciudad. Incluso una vez que iba con Cat y Robbie por la calle, luego de un día entero de búsqueda él creyó verla correr entre unos edificios. Salió corriendo tras la silueta, gritando el nombre de Jade, cuando llegó la giró pero tal fue su sorpresa que solo el cabello era parecido al de ella.

No era su Jade.

—Beck…

Cerró rápidamente su computadora y se alejó de ella mientras soltaba un suave "pase". Había reconocido la voz de la chica, no era difícil de hacerlo.

La pelirroja de ojos grandes y oscuros entró al remolque de su amigo, sonrió levemente mientras se quedaba de pie justo a un lado de la puerta.

—Creí que estabas con alguien más aquí, oí algunas voces —susurró Cat con su voz melodiosa.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tragó saliva con brusquedad, intentando deshacer el nudo que estaba en medio de su garganta. Cat se removió en su asiento, incomoda.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el chico de piel bronceada, ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Es solo que…—Beck pudo notar como los ojos grandes de Cat comenzaban a aguarse, sintió un ligero pinchazo de incomodidad y se removió en su silla, esperando que la chica no se largase a llorar—. Extraño a Jade, de verdad lo hago —susurró y sorbió por la nariz mientras contenía las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

Beck suspiró ligeramente, quería echar a Cat de su espacio, quería que se largara y lo dejase solo, quería que ella viviera su pena y su abatimiento sola tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que Cat no podría, ella prácticamente era una niña de diez años en un cuerpo de una chica de diecisiete.

Bajó su vista y ni cuenta se dio cuando se encontró susurrando con voz ahogada.

—Yo también lo hago, Cat, todos los días.

No se había sincerado en ningún momento con ninguno de sus amigos, ni con sus padres, ni con los padres de Jade, con nadie. Se guardaba el dolor para él solo porque era más soportable y controlable desde su punto, pero las palabras habían brotado por sí solas y él no había alcanzado a retenerlas.

Cat soltó un agudo sollozo y caminó con pasos firmes hacia la cama de su amigo, se sentó pesadamente justo encima de ella y se quitó las lágrimas derramadas con suavidad.

—Quiero que la encuentren, quiero que esté viva y que esté bien. Que me vea y me diga, "¡ya deja de llorar, Cat! Eres insoportable" —hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de Jade y volvió a gimotear de manera lastimera.

—Hey —murmuró el moreno luego de carraspear—, la encontrarán, ella estará viva, estará bien y volverá con nosotros, con todos. Ya lo verás. —Se acercó a su amiga, se sentó a su lado y rodeó con su brazo los hombros que se sacudían de la pelirroja—, Jade es fuerte, estará bien.

Cat asintió.

—Ojalá yo fuese tan fuerte como ella…O como tú —respondió la chica, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento en que la puerta del remolque se abrió con brusquedad. Lo único que logró ver fue el rostro de su padre, que se asomaba por la puerta mientras soltaba algunas palabras que Beck no alcanzó a procesar a la primera.

Luego, cuando sus oídos lograron captarlo. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, importándole poco que Cat saltara lejos. Siguió a su padre con rapidez.

Los padres de Jade llamaban.

La pelirroja sintió como algo dentro de su pecho brincaba con felicidad, esperanzada se levantó de la cama de Beck, creyendo con fiereza en las palabras dicha por su amigo. Jade estaba viva, estaba bien. Jade era fuerte.

Tenía curiosidad de ir y escuchar, sin embargo, sentía que no era prudente hacerlo. A cambio de aquello se acercó al computador de Beck, esperando quizá que este estuviese conectado para ver quien más lo estaba y así decirles que los padres de Jade estaban llamando y que eso solo significaba una cosa: Noticias sobre ella.

La expresión de su rostro demostró el profundo pinchazo de dolor que sintió entre las costillas al darse cuenta que haber abierto la computadora de su amigo no había sido buena idea. Él estaba viendo los vídeos en donde Jade aparecía, el vídeo en donde él decía que la amaba, en donde actuaban a petición de Sicowitz.

Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla con pesar y volvió a cerrar el computador para dejarlo encima de la mesita, era tan tonta que no se le había ocurrido que mejor era mandar un texto a sus amigos.

Justo entones que dejó la computadora encima del mesón entró Beck.

Su rostro estaba de un rojo no muy sano y su respiración era acelerada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mandíbula estaba más tensa de lo que Cat jamás iba a recordar.

—La policía dice haber encontrado algo de Jade fuera de la ciudad —fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a salir por el remolque. Esta vez, Cat sí lo siguió.

*.*.*.*

Ambos jóvenes, al bajar del auto, se acercaron corriendo hacia donde se veían las luces de las patrullas de policías de la ciudad, vio también otros autos. Debía uno ser de los padres de Jade y otro de alguna prensa que sigue con el caso de "la misteriosa desaparición de la bella y talentosa joven de Hollywood Arts".

Beck encontró rápidamente con la mirada a la madre de Jade, quien abrazada a sí misma miraba un punto en la nada.

Tanto él como Cat pudieron notar las grandes marcas debajo de los ojos de la mujer, los ojos hinchados y rojos y los labios blancos y partidos. Los pómulos hundidos como quien no come nada durante más de una semana y la piel con un color casi amarillento enfermizo.

—Señora West —habló Beck atropelladamente. La mujer pegó sus ojos grises, casi tan iguales a los de Jade en el rostro del joven y emitió un sollozo ahogado, sin lágrimas, como si estas ya estuviesen secas—, ¿q…qué ocurre? —Se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

A Cat los ojos volvieron a llenárseles de lágrimas. La mujer se dobló en dos y volvió a gemir.

Pero Beck no sintió lastima por ella, y si lo hizo pareció ignorar el sentimiento. Se acercó a un policía que estaba cerca de las cintas que decían "no cruzar".

—Oiga —le llamó Beck.

El policía lo miró con la barbilla en alto, desconfiado.

—Soy Beck Oliver, el novio de Jade —dijo rápidamente—, ¿puede decirme qué está pasando?, me llamó el padre de Jade y quiero saber qué sucede…

Su corazón martillaba en sus oídos y él intentaba hablar por sobre el zumbido. La expresión agria y poco amigable del policía cambió radicalmente, bajó un poco su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar directamente los ojos del muchacho y dijo con suavidad.

—Han encontrado la camiseta con que la chica fue vista por última vez cerca del río —respondió el hombre, luego, bajó completamente la vista al suelo y agregó con voz amarga, casi como si la saliva fuese acido dentro de su boca—. Había manchas de sangre seca en ella, sangre de la desaparecida.

Beck tambaleo en su sitio sin siquiera moverse, recargó su peso en ambos pies para no caer al suelo, algo duro y pesado se le estableció en medio de su estómago, sintió como en su boca se le implantaba un sabor metálico amargo.

— ¿Qué…Qué significa eso? —Susurró el chico, intentando acallar el zumbido de las palpitaciones desenfrenadas de su corazón justo en sus oídos.

El hombre, entonces, se quitó el sombrero de trabajo y lo miró. En los ojos verdes del tipo se logró divisar verdadera pena y Beck apretó sus puños, enrabiado.

—La playera fue encontrada hace unas horas, se mandó a laboratorio y allí el resultado arrojó que la sangre seca pertenecía a la señorita West —respondió el policía—. El cuerpo no ha sido encontrado aún, pero tenemos cierta certeza de que el cuerpo de la muchacha está habría sido arrojado al río, es difícil encontrarla en este río al ser tan grande y con aguas tan turbulentas, pero inten…

Beck no logró controlar su voz, ni el impulso repentino de gritarlo. Simplemente no podía ser así y aquel hombre con aquellas palabras solo estaba logrando que él se mareara.

— ¡Deje de decir que está muerta!

Llamó la atención de todos en el lugar con aquel grito. Apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo y dio un paso amenazante.

— ¡No porque se haya encontrado una mísera camiseta quiere decir que ella no esté con vida! —Volvió a gritar.

—Sé que es difícil, joven —comenzó el policía—, pero la camiseta estaba completamente empapada de sangre seca de la misma joven, con toda esa cantidad de sangre perdida ella no…

Y Beck lo empujó con fuerzas, haciendo que el policía retrocediera varios pasos hacia atrás a trompicones. Los ojos del muchacho estaban nublados, quizá por la rabia, quizá por lágrimas. Pestañeó con rapidez, intentando ahuyentar cualquiera de las dos cosas.

— ¡No puede estar muerta!, ¡ella _tiene_ que estar viva, ¿me entiende?! ¡Deje de decir estupideces! —Volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, se vio irrumpido por varios brazos que lo alejaban del hombre.

Escuchó unos fuertes sollozos cerca de donde él estaba, levantó la vista y vio a Robbie, a André y al padre de Jade afirmándolo con firmeza. Beck se removió con fuerzas, molesto, aun con los ojos nublados. André volvió a jalar de él, logrando que Beck cayera al suelo de bruces.

— ¡Tranquilízate! —Gritó su moreno amigo, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a él.

Beck le tomó de la camiseta y lo miró fijamente, André pudo divisar los ojos aun más oscurecidos de su amigo, algo brillante puesto sobre ellos, retenidos quizá por qué fuerza.

—No puede… —Susurró—, Jade no puede…Ella…No puede haberme dejado…

Cat se llevó una mano a su boca, intentando controlar los fuertes sollozos que escapaban de su boca, mientras Tori la abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en silencio, observando a sus amigos en el suelo.

Robbie se limpiaba las mejillas cada dos segundos, quitando las lágrimas que insistentes caían por su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. André también estaba llorando en silencio e intentaba que su cuerpo no se sacudiera por los sollozos que amenazaban por salir. Beck se alejó de su amigo y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, negando tajantemente con la cabeza, sin querer oír ninguna clase de consuelo. Trina estaba más detrás, tiritando no precisamente por el frío, mientras intentaba con fuerzas retener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en sus ojos castaños.

—Shh... —Era lo único que salía de los labios de André, mientras daba ligeros golpecitos a la espalda de su amigo que seguía con el rostro escondido entre las piernas y los brazos.

Las luces de los carros policiales no dejaron de brillar en todo aquel momento, mientras el policía que había dado la noticia al novio de la desaparecida se tragaba la sangre que salía de su lengua por habérsela mordido tan fuerte para no hacer nada en contra de aquel chico.

*.*.*.*

Sus manos se encontraban firmemente apretadas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, observaba al frente en donde se encontraba una blanca lápida con el nombre de Jade grabado casi a fuego, con una pequeña y significativa frase puesta debajo del nombre de la joven: "Quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan".

Debajo de sus ojos cafés habían dos profundas bolsas negras que demostraban el cansancio tanto físico como sicológico del chico, a su lado estaba la madre de la muchacha, también en silencio, en su otro lado estaba su padre, con su mano puesta firmemente en el hombro de su hijo, sabía que detrás de él estaban sus amigos, pero no los miró en ningún momento.

La ceremonia era mera "formalidad", la madre de Jade la pidió porque decía que su hija se merecía un funeral, sin embargo, Beck no lo creía así. El cuerpo de su novia aun no era encontrado y sin él para verificar su muerte, él aún tenía una pizca de esperanza.

Había transcurrido seis meses desde que Jade West había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Seis meses en el que Beck vivía en el mismísimo infierno, seis meses en los que sentía que alguien hubiese arrancado sus tripas de la forma más ruin y dolorosa de la vida.

Seis meses sin ella.

La ceremonia se acabó y el guapo joven se giró junto con su padre para ir a su casa. Quizá intentaría dormir, quizá nuevamente abriría la computadora y vería vídeos en los que apareciera la chica. O escucharía su canción, aquella canción que hizo para él, la canción que le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta que si había una chica hecha para él era ella, Jade, ninguna otra.

Y ahora no estaba.

Pero no lloraría, ya se quebró una vez, no podría hacerlo dos veces, no quería sentirse débil, debía ser fuerte.

—Beck —Cat y Tori estaban acercándose mientras él caminaba hacia su auto, ambas tenían expresiones demacradas, casi tan decaídas como la de él—, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? —Volvió a hablar Tori—, iremos a Hollywood Arts y haremos una…

—No, gracias chicas. Debo ir a casa —aseguró el castaño.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio, no podían seguir insistiéndole.

Beck se fue en el auto de su papá, de copiloto, mirando por la ventana sin cambiar la dirección de sus ojos en ningún momento. Para cuando llegaron, se bajó del auto diciendo un suave y perdido "gracias" para luego dirigirse hacia su remolque, sin decir nada más.

Sentía la mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda, pero él no retrocedió ni se volvió para mirarlo, abrió la puerta de su _casa_ y entró.

Dejó de sentir la mirada de su padre puesta en su espalda solo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego se giró y bajó su vista sin siquiera saber porqué lo hacía, solo lo hizo, sin pensarlo. Y frunció el cejo ligeramente.

Un sobre estaba en la alfombra de su remolque, justo frente a sus pies. Era blanco y no había nada escrito en él. El castaño se agachó y lo recogió, extrañado, sintiendo como la punta de los dedos le hormigueaban misteriosamente.

Se adentró aun más hacia su remolque y se sentó en la cama, aun jugueteando con él sobre entre sus dedos. Lo abrió con suavidad, casi como si en verdad no quisiera romper nada de aquella extraña carta.

Y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel dentro de él.

"_Estoy esperando por ti"_

Nada más había escrito en él.

Su rostro palideció y sintió como una extraña carcajada escalaba por su garganta, picándole, pero no rió, no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí, sentado en la cama, releyendo la nota una y otra vez, girándola entre sus manos para buscar algo más, sin éxito. Algo revoloteó en su estómago y su corazón dio un brinco poco saludable dentro de su pecho.

Beck se hubiese sentido realmente furioso, ofendido y molesto de no haber sido porque reconocía aquella letra. La hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a leer la carta.

— _Estoy esperando por ti_ —leyó en voz alta, prensando que quizá si lo leía así aquello tendría más sentido, tendría alguna lógica. Porque él no le veía ninguna.

Se encaminó a la puerta del remolque y lo abrió de un fuerte tirón. Salió y miró por entre los arbustos, luego se encaminó a la calle y comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lugares en los que podía observar.

El nombre se le salió por la boca casi como si este hubiese estado escalando por su garganta con garras y dientes, sintiendo una ligera satisfacción al poder soltarlo.

— ¿Jade?

Porque la letra era de ella.

Sin saber cómo, sin lógica, sin entender nada, sabía y podía jurar que quien había escrito la nota había sido ella. Su supuesta novia muerta.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Beck lo sabía, ella no podía estar muerta. Estaba viva y estaba esperando por él, ¿esperando qué? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega de mi nueva y potenciada adicción, ¡BADE! Antes de comenzar a escribir sobre la pareja me di cuenta que no había muchos fanfics sobre esta y realmente aquello me decepcionó, después de todo son una pareja realmente hermosa en la cual se puede explotar por donde se le mire, si que decidí yo aportar un granito de arena para que este Fandom no muera, sobre todo que no muera el Bade que realmente me enamoró desde un inicio, son una pareja realmente interesante.<p>

La historia recién está tomando su rumbo, creo que será bastante larga y llena de sorpresas y misterios, como he dicho en el disclaimer, esta historia está basada en parte en la _película_ de Silent Hill (Ojo, que es en la película, la cual es muy distinta al videojuego) y en el personaje de Effy de la serie Skins (creo que en parte el personaje de Effy tiene cierto parecido con el de Jade) y es necesario recalcar que no quiero crear un OC con el personaje de Jade, si que no la cambiaré, solo redactaré algunas cosas que se me han ocurrido gracias al personaje de Skins.

Otra cosa, sé que en este fandom no hay mucha "circulación", es decir, que no espero que me lleguen diez review's en un solo capítulo, sin embargo, quienes les gusta la pareja y leen mi historia, agradecería infinitamente que dejasen un **comentario** con alguna sugerencia, alguna queja o lo que sea, para saber si les ha gustado el inicio de la historia o no. Digo, para no perder tiempo en esta historia y así no continuarla, o al menos, no subirla y no gastar tiempo, ya que también tengo otro fanfic que subir.

Muy bien. Eso sería todo por hoy.

¡Gracias de igual manera si han leído todo esto!, espero sea de su agrado. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, gracias de ante mano.

Emilia.


	2. De recuerdos y sueños

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 7,203 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 2_****_: De recuerdos y sueños. _**

* * *

><p><em>En el sueño, Beck se encontraba en medio de un bosque. La arboleada frondosa y tupida dejaba espacio para solo un camino, uno pequeño que se abría paso entro los gruesos troncos. Era delgado y tan largo que él no lograba encontrar el final de aquel natural pasillo que creaban los árboles en medio de aquel paisaje. <em>

_Más allá de él, derecho en el camino, a unos doce pasos de distancia se encontraba _ella_. _

_Su rizado y negro cabello enmarcaba su rostro redondo y pálido como la tiza, sus grandes ojos grises parecían ser verdes en medio de tanto árbol, mientras sus labios, rosados al natural estaban curvados en una sonrisa que Beck no sabía cómo definir. _

_Estaba hermosa, mucho más de lo que ya era. _

_Había un aura plateada que la rodeaba, casi haciéndola resplandeciente ante su mirada. Algo confuso y extraño a la vez, pero no le importaba. Él solo quería llegar hacia ella. _

_Dio un paso. _

_Ella lo miraba por sobre su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se alejó un paso de él, divertida. _

_Jade no era de las que sonreía siempre, ni menos las que hacían aquellas tontas sonrisas coquetas, pero cuando lo hacía todo alrededor de ella parecía brillar, justo como en aquel momento. _

— ¡_Ven! _—_le llamó él, dando otro paso hacia ella, decidido, ella miró hacia el frente, dándole la espalda y dio otro paso más, alejándose de él. _

_Por sobre su hombro volvió a mirarlo. Rió. _

_Y él también sonrió. _

—_Vuelve _—_le pidió y ella negó ligeramente, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran al compás de su cabeza, un rizo rebelde se pegó a su rostro, haciendo que el cabello se viese como una negra y profunda mancha puesta encima de la superficie más blanca y limpia del mundo_—_. No te alejes más _—_pidió._

_Ella miró nuevamente hacia el frente, ocultando su cara de la mirada insistente de su novio. _

—_No puedo. _

_Fue apenas un susurro, pero él lo oyó tan claro como si estuviese a escasos centímetros de su boca. _

—_Si sigues a ese paso _—_comenzó a decirle, volteando nuevamente el rostro a él, Beck pudo ver nuevamente las comisuras de la boca de su novia curvadas en una sonrisa divertida_— _jamás podrás alcanzarme. _

_Él frunció el cejo y metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, avanzó sigilosamente, intentando pasar desapercibido. Pero ella volvió a alejarse otro. _

_Suspiró, irritado. _

—_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _—_Preguntó. _

_Ella soltó una risilla, ligera, una que si Beck no la hubiese visto soltar jamás hubiese pensado que había salido de sus labios. _

—_Queda poco tiempo _—_dijo_—. _Encuéntrame, Beck, encuéntrame. _

_El moreno dio un paso hacia adelante nuevamente, uno más grande, casi una larga zancada. Pero Jade desapareció, ¡puf! Y ya no estaba. _

_Entonces comenzó a correr y a gritar su nombre. No podía perderla, no nuevamente, estaba justamente frente de él, ¿cómo había dejado que se escapara de esa forma? _

— ¡JADE!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sentado en su cama, con los cabellos pegados en su frente debido al sudor, su mirada se paseó sobre todo el lugar, sintiéndose completamente desorientado. Cuando se dio cuenta en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo se dejó caer de forma pesada nuevamente a la cama.

Se paseó sus manos por su rostro, exasperado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo. Intentó regularizar su respiración y apretó sus ojos.

Había pasado ya dos meses de que habían encontrado la prenda ensangrentada perteneciente a Jade. Ya dos meses de que tenía aquellos sueños que se repetían unas tres o cuatro veces en la semana.

No era el mismo sueño, aunque todos se conectaban en dos mismas cosas; En todos los sueños salía Jade. Y en todos los sueños ella le pedía que la encontrase.

Los latidos de su corazón aun no se regularizaban, sus manos le sudaban y aun podía sentir el aroma de Jade impregnado en sus orificios nasales. Algo estaba ocurriendo, algo estaba pasando, algo extraño, algo que tenía que ver con su novia. Y él tenía que saber qué era.

Pensó en la nota que había recibido aquel día del entierro de Jade y torció ligeramente el gesto. ¿Si se trataba realmente de alguna broma de mal gusto? Pero, ¿quién explicaría que la letra fuese igual a la de ella?

No. Beck estaba seguro que aquella nota provenía de ella, ella lo esperaba, ella esperaba que él la buscase y la encontrase.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso Jade se había escapado realmente de su casa? ¿Jade habría sido capaz de fingir su propia muerte y avisarle solo a él?

Se paso las manos por su cara exasperado. Intentaba conectar las pocas cartas que estaban repartidas sobre la mesa, pero estas eran tan pocas e ilógicas entre sí que no había probabilidad que él lograse hallar algo.

Si Jade querría que él la encontrase, entonces, debería haber dejado pistas a su disposición.

¿O quizá se estaba volviendo loco?

Quizá —y lo más probable— es que realmente se estaba volviendo loco, pero, estaba seguro que la locura era mucho mejor que la cordura en ese momento.

*.*.*.*.*

El desayuno transcurrió como siempre transcurría en su casa.

En silencio.

No había ningún ruido, además del masticar de las tostadas, que irrumpiera la lectura del periódico de su padre.

Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar su café, su padre cerró el periódico encima de la mesa, cruzó sus brazos arriba del papel y pegó sus ojos castaños en el rostro de su hijo, él le mantuvo la mirada, con una ceja enarcada, preguntándole casi con la mirada.

Su madre, al otro lado de la mesa, bebió de su té con suavidad para luego ponerle atención también a él.

Soltó un suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla soltando su café, colocó ambas manos encima de su estómago y miró a ambos padres a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, absteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Sus dos padres compartieron una ligera mirada y luego volvieron a recargar sus ojos en él. Los señores Oliver no eran lo que se podía decir padres estrictos o sobre protectores, siempre habían dejado que Beck hiciese lo que creía correcto, dejándolo caer en errores como en logros. Así había sido la forma de enseñar de ellos y Beck podría decir que se sentía feliz por eso, no creía que sus padres no lo querían, porque como a todo hijo le colocaban reglas y se preocupaban por él, sin embargo, solo era lo suficiente como para dejarlo tener una propia vida y ser independiente.

—Estamos preocupados por ti —la voz de su madre hizo que los hombros del muchacho se tensaran por un momento. Sabía que pronto iban a tener aquella conversación, pero esperaba que fuese tarde.

—No deberían —fue toda su respuesta.

Su padre suspiró desganado.

—Sí que deberíamos. Somos tus padres Beck, no nos puedes pedir que no nos preocupemos de ti —respondió él—, además, nos estás dando razones por la que deberíamos preocuparnos.

—Tu maestro llamó ayer —siguió la señora Oliver, su hijo se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco—, dice que si faltas un día más perderás el año.

—Sicowitz exagera —aseguró el joven.

—Oh, no lo creo —respondió su padre—, nadie exagera Beck, has faltado a clase los últimos dos meses, no podemos seguir cubriendo tu inasistencia…

—En un principio lo hacíamos —interrumpió la madre al padre—, pero ya no podemos seguir con esto hijo, estamos preocupados, de verdad, no sabemos qué es lo que haces siempre cuando sales del remolque ni lo que haces en él…Estamos, asustados —la voz de su madre se quebró y él tuvo que mordisquearse la mejilla para no soltar alguna cosa de la que luego se arrepentiría—. Sé que todo lo ocurrido con esta niña te tiene realmente afectado, pero necesitas seguir viviendo.

—Escucha, Beck —volvió a decir su padre, el muchacho volvió a pegar su vista en su progenitor—, hemos pensado seriamente con tu madre en tomarnos unas vacaciones, o algo, salir de aquí y así tú puedes despejar tu mente.

—No necesito de eso —aseguró él, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Todo está perfectamente.

Su madre se pasó las manos por su rostro, Beck no logró encontrar el significado de la mirada de su madre cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban acuosos debido al llanto y con profundas ojeras enmarcándolos, quizá porqué.

Sus dos padres sabían de sobras el porqué Beck no planeaba moverse de la ciudad, no iba a querer volver a Canadá, quizá nunca más y ambos sabían que era por la chica, por Jade, Beck no se alejaría del lugar en donde con ella fueron tan felices, parecía, que incluso después de muerta la chica amarraba a su hijo. Y era frustrante para ambos padres.

—No es real…—Susurró su madre, mirándolo fijamente—, ¿entiendes? Era solo un amor juvenil, no iba a ser para siempre.

El rostro del muchacho se crispó, tensó la mandíbula y apretó tanto los puños que los nudillos se le volvieron blanco. Se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que logró sacarse sangre, corrió la silla hacia atrás y se levantó de la mesa en silencio. Se giró e hizo oídos sordos a los constantes llamados de su padre, cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo y se encaminó sin arrepentimientos hacia su camioneta.

Se subió a esta y partió sin mirar a atrás.

*.*.*.*

—No puedo creerlo.

La voz de Cat llegó a los oídos de quienes se encontraban más cerca a ella, los tres amigos pegaron su vista en la pelirroja chica para luego seguir el recorrido de su mirada hasta dar con lo que ella observaba.

Beck, estaba entrando a la escuela en un caminar lento y pausado, casi como si al haber llegado a aquel lugar le produjera un peso doble en los hombros. Tori miró a sus amigos fijamente y luego preguntó con voz indecisa.

— ¿Creen que debemos acercarnos?

La pelirroja siquiera pareció escuchar la voz de su castaña amiga, se acercó corriendo al castaño y se le lanzó al cuello en un abrazo apretado.

— ¡Por Dios, Beck! —Chilló la pelirroja—, te habíamos extrañado tanto, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a clases, Sicowitz estará muy contento de verte —comenzó la chica con su cháchara.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y luego alejó con suavidad a su amiga. En ese punto ya todos sus amigos se habían acercado a él.

—Nos alegra que hayas vuelto —dijo André, sonriendo con suavidad a su mejor amigo.

Beck sonrió también, sin embargo, tanto Tori como Robbie repararon en que él no decía nada, como si no quisiera confirmar o negar aquel hecho. El castaño recorrió la mirada por la escuela, dándose cuenta que muchos ojos curiosos se habían quedado observándolo, luego, como si de un imán se tratase, su mirada chocolate se pegó en una pequeña mesita puesta en el piso que estaba en medio de las escaleras. Había tres velas rojas puestas en ella, brillando con suavidad en medio de la luz, detrás de esta había una fotografía de su novia.

La saliva le pasó con complicación por la garganta.

—Beck —le llamó Tori, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, tocó su hombro con suavidad, sin querer sobresaltarlo—, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó cuando los ojos del muchacho se pegaron en su rostro.

Él asintió.

—Vengo por unas cosas —respondió.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó Robbie, extrañado.

Entonces todos supieron lo que realmente ocurría, Beck no volvía a clases. Tori sabía que para él debía ser muy doloroso caminar por los pasillos sin Jade colgándole del brazo o arrastrándolo de la mano, o gritándole, o riendo junto a él, o abrazada a él. Comprendía lo duro que debía ser para su amigo estar de pie ahí, con la fotografía de su novia desaparecida puesta en la escuela, en casi un signo de que ya se le daba por muerta…Pero, es que, ¿a quién iban a engañar? Sacudió su cabeza, debía alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

Sonrió forzadamente.

—Beck —volvió a llamarle, él la miró y ella pudo notar lo nublado que se le veían los ojos—, ¿qué cosas vienes a buscar?

—Unas cosas de Jade —respondió.

Cat bajó su vista a sus zapatos y sintió como los ojos rápidamente se le humedecían.

—No vienes a clases —sacó por deducción, Beck asintió, no queriendo decir nada.

—Pierdes el tiempo aquí, amigo —le contestó André, colocando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo—, las cosas de Jade se las llevaron ya sus padres hace unas cuantas semanas.

Beck soltó un ligero bufido y asintió. Entonces el timbre sonó, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, al fin los demás dejaban de ponerle atención completa a él, casi como si esperaran que él se tirara al suelo a llorar porque su novia ya no estaba.

—Ven con nosotros a clases —le pidió Cat, con un suave sollozo escapando de sus labios.

El castaño negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco canalla al tener que negarle algo a su amiga. La pelirroja bajó su vista y escondió su rostro en la camiseta de Robbie, logrando que el muchacho estúpidamente se sonrojara.

—Lo siento, Cat, no puedo —respondió con suavidad—, pero pronto volveré a clases, lo juro y actuaremos todas las escenas que quieras juntos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, su rostro no se separo de la camiseta del muchacho con anteojos.

—Beck…—Habló Tori con suavidad, casi como si estuviese tanteando el terreno, el castaño la miró fijamente, con los labios apretados, con una mirada tan despreocupada que le erizó los bellos a la morocha—, ¿no volverás a clases? —Preguntó entonces.

Él se encogió de un hombro.

—Creo que sí, pero primero debo hacer algunas cosas —respondió.

Beck no quería decirles a sus amigos lo de la nota que recibió de Jade, porque no quería que estos lo miraran como si él se estuviese volviendo loco. Ninguno de ellos conocía realmente a Jade, quizá Cat la conocía mejor que los demás, pero no mejor que él y todos no se verían capaces de creer que aquella nota fue escrito por la supuesta chica desaparecida.

Era su pequeño gran secreto que no planeaba compartir.

—Nosotros debemos ir a clase ahora, Beck —susurró André, parecía estar molesto por alguna cosa que él no alcanzaba a entender.

—Seguro —contestó el muchacho, sonriendo ligeramente a los cuatro chicos.

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa ligeramente, exceptuando Cat, quien aun tenía su rostro escondido en la camiseta de Robbie.

Se marcharon por el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho de piel bronceada. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa subió el primer tramo de las escaleras y se plantó frente al pequeño altar que habían hecho para Jade. Miró el ramo de flores que estaba a sus pies puestos en una botella con agua. Torció el gesto.

—Jade odia las margaritas —dijo a nadie en particular al ver el ramo.

Volvió a girarse y se encaminó hacia el casillero de su novia. Bien, creía lo que André había dicho, sin embargo, no podía simplemente no irse sin verlo con sus propios ojos. No le fue difícil abrir el casillero, se sabía la clave tan de memoria como la suya propia.

Su mirada se pegó en todas las tijeras que adornaban el pequeño espacio de ella. Sonrió ligeramente intentando menguar el ligero pinchazo que sintió en el pecho.

Lo abrió.

Tuvo que recordar cómo era que debía respirar cuando observó el interior del casillero, cuando sus pulmones ardieron a falta de aire pudo al fin tomar el aire que necesitaba.

No había nada.

A excepción de una blanca hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

Metió su mano y sintió como una extraña corriente eléctrica invadía su piel cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con aquel ordinario trozo de papel. Tragó saliva con pesadez y se regañó mentalmente al estar poniéndole tanta tensión a un pequeño trozo blanco de papel, sin embargo, tenía excusas para sentirse así. Ya había recibido un sobre de su novia, era casi lógico (de una forma descabellada) pensar que ella le podría haber dejado más pistas en aquel lugar que le pertenecía a ella.

Al fin se infundió el valor necesario para poder sacar aquel papel del casillero, comenzó con una ligera inspección en la parte de afuera, pero no había nada escrito en él. Torció el gesto y miró a ambos lados de él, asegurándose de estar solo en los pasillos, cuando hubo verificado el lugar, abrió la carta.

_"Cierra los ojos y recuerda; Tienes todas las respuestas"_

Apretó los labios con fuerzas, volvió a releer lo escrito en el papel.

Bien. Aquello no decía mucho, no era tan directa como la primera nota y esta siquiera parecía ser una nota referida. Se mareó al volver a leer las palabras, era la letra de Jade, no había cómo negar eso, sin embargo, fácilmente aquello podría haberlo escrito antes de su desaparición. Frunció el cejo y dobló la hoja.

Seguía siendo extraño.

André había dicho que se habían llevado todas las pertenencias de Jade, ¿por qué dejarían un trozo de papel doblado en el casillero? Quizá querían dejarlo para el recuerdo, era una bonita metáfora, aunque quizá no lo era.

Volvió a sentirse mareado y un ligero pinchazo cruzó desde su nuca hasta su frente.

Se guardó la hoja doblada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Extrañamente, no creía en ninguna de sus hipótesis. Jade quería —y lo sentía— que él leyera aquello. Y él siempre hacia caso a lo que sentía.

Finalmente salió de la escuela con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

*.*.*.*

No quiso pasar a su remolque, porque no quería ver a sus padres, si que pasó a una farmacia y compró algo para el dolor de cabeza, luego se compró una gaseosa y se tomó la pastilla, esperando que el dolor menguase. Se sentó en su camioneta con el volumen de la radio moderada y cerró sus ojos esperando que el dolor menguase.

Apenas sus ojos se cerraron su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para llevarlo al pasado, sin que él quisiese y lo llevó en el momento exacto en que conoció a Jade West.

La había odiado, realmente lo había hecho.

Él intentó ser amable, simpático, incluso intentó —por qué no decirlo— coquetearle en primera instancia. Luego, con tres palabras que ella dijo sirvió para pudrirlo todo.

—_Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte dónde encuentro la clase de Sicowitz?_ —_le había dedicado tal mirada que si hubiese sido otra chica, cualquier otra, esta hubiese reído como tonta. _

_Pero ella no lo hizo, solo lo miró indiferente y cerró su casillero con fuerzas, produciendo un fuerte ruido que sobresaltó a los demás chicos que estaban cerca. _

—_Eres nuevo _—_dijo la chica, que en aquel momento había sido castaña, casi rubia. Él sonrió torcidamente. _

_Nuevamente, otra chica hubiese soltado una risilla coqueta, hubiese jugado con su pelo y hubiese movido su cuerpo juguetonamente. Pero ella parecía bien firme en su puesto, lo miraba como si fuese algo que quisiese sacar de su camino lo más pronto posible. _

—_Lo soy _—_había respondido. _

—_Se nota _—_respondió y le dio una mirada que parecía querer asustarlo, solo le hizo sonreír aun más_—, _un chico antiguo sabría que _no_ debe acercarse a mí, ni menos a hacer preguntas tan estúpidas que puedes conseguirlas averiguando por ti mismo._

_Él contrajo ligeramente el gesto, sin embargo, no quiso demostrarle a la chica que realmente le había producido un "no-sé-qué" que le asustaba. _

_Volvió a sonreír y pasó su mano por su cabello color caoba. Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja. _

—_Soy Beck _—_susurró él. _

_Ella había sonreído de una manera que le pareció muy irónica, pasó por sobre su hombro y mirándolo fijamente soltó con frías palabras. _

—_No me interesa._

Abrió sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Jade era bonita, realmente muy bonita. Hermosa. Y siempre espantaba a todos los hombres, casi como si les temiera. Y él sabía por qué, al menos lo creía, pero nunca quiso discutirlo con ella, principalmente porque sabía que si se lo planteaban iban a discutir y lamentablemente, siempre en las discusiones era él quien salía perdiendo.

Apoyó sus nudillos a la altura de su nariz y miró hacia el frente sin realmente ver, estaba perdido, completamente perdido en sus cavilaciones, recordando cada momento en donde Jade West había sido la principal protagonista en su vida.

Debía admitirlo, en aquel momento, cuando su novia le había dicho que no le interesaba conocerlo se había sentido molesto, pero Beck no era de los chicos a los que les gustara las cosas fáciles, si que, en vez de simplemente dejarlo estar, decidió conseguir que la temida chica lograse interesarse en él. Había comenzado como un juego, pero no pudo detenerlo y de ahí que habían pasado tres años y más junto con ella.

Tres años y unos meses de noviazgo en esta época muy pocos adolescentes podían contarlo. Y él sí podía hacerlo.

Encendió su auto. Ya no sentía dolor de cabeza.

*.*.*.*

Se estacionó justo en frente de la entrada de aquella casa, observó desde dentro del auto y torció el gesto ligeramente al observar que todo parecía verdaderamente vacio, casi como si dentro de aquel hogar no hubiese ninguna persona viva.

Su novia nunca había sido de las personas que le daban vida a un hogar o a cualquier lugar en donde estaba. No resplandecía ni llenaba con su risa o sus frases bonitas una estancia. Pero se notaba mucho su ausencia, tanto en su vida, como en Hollywood Arts y como en su propia casa.

Beck conocía al revés y al derecho la historia familiar de Jade, sabía que la relación padres e hija estaba completamente rota por ambos lados, ellos no se preocupaban por ella y ella no se preocupaba por ellos, era como un pacto no tácito firmado en silencio.

No sentía pena por ellos, no sentía pena porque su hija había desaparecido. La verdad, según Beck, ella había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo en la vida de sus padres. Pero él no planeaba reprocharles nada, porque no tenía el derecho.

La verdad era que él no sería jamás de saber cuál eran los verdaderos sentimientos de los señores West hacia su hija.

Se bajó al fin del auto.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de su novia. Golpeó una, dos hasta tres veces, luego esperó.

Era imposible que en la casa no hubiese nadie, Jade tenía un pequeño hermano y estaba seguro que alguien debía estar allí adentro con él, cuidándolo.

La puerta, entonces, se abrió.

Los ojos grises de la señora West observaron al muchacho con evidente sorpresa.

—Vaya, no creí volver a verte por esta casa —dijo ella con voz rota, quizá aun seguía llorando cada noche por la pérdida de su hija y por el tiempo que nunca pudo aprovechar.

Beck no tenía ciertamente una mala relación con los padres de su novia, realmente, se podía decir que _no_ existía real relación entre ellos. Los había visto como máximo diez veces en los tres años y medios que estuvo saliendo con Jade y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos más de lo que la superficialidad ordena. Ambos, tanto el padre como la madre de Jade llevaban siempre un teléfono celular pegado a sus manos, al pendiente del trabajo.

—Lamento si vine en un mal momento, señora West —habló Beck con un tono de voz firme.

La mujer lo miró fijamente, como si estuviese esperando que él comenzara a despotricar contra ella una y mil cosas que nunca logró darle a su hija. Ella era conocedora de cada una de aquellas cosas y no quería que un chico de dieciséis años viniese a decírselo, aun así, le dio la oportunidad de hablar, porque no quería juzgarlo de primera y porque de igual manera tendría que haberlo visto luego.

—No, no, está bien chico…

—Beck Oliver —dijo él, porque si había algo que odiaba era que lo tratasen con apodos como "chico" o "muchacho".

—De cualquier manera, Beck Oliver —enmarcó el nombre del muchacho y lo miró con el mentón en alto—, tendría que buscarte, así que me alegra que hayas sido tú el que ha venido.

— ¿Por qué iba a buscarme? —Preguntó él, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.

La señora West miró hacia dentro y luego abrió más la puerta.

—Entra —le dijo y él agradeció en un bajo susurro, la mujer cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Apenas entrar, Beck notó un par de ojos grises que lo observaban desde atrás de una puerta, su pulso se aceleró de manera estúpida, porque sabía que no era Jade quien estaba mirándolo y sabía de sobras de que se trataba del hermano menor de su novia. Pero no pudo evitar comparar lo mucho que los ojos del niño se parecían a los de su chica.

La madre de su novia lo guió hasta el salón, en donde se sentó en la orilla de un largo y pulido sofá de cuero negro. A Beck le dio la sensación de que la mujer se había sentado de aquella manera a propósito, como si en algún momento ella necesitase levantarse del asiento de manera rápida y sentándose así, gastaría menos tiempo del necesario.

Se relamió los labios y abrió su boca, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la señora.

—Antes de que preguntes —dijo—, ¿quieres beber o comer algo? —Preguntó.

Beck se extrañó ante la oferta, sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.

—No, gracias —respondió, intentando no parecer sorprendido. Ellos jamás le habían ofrecido nada en aquella casa.

Ella asintió ligeramente y el silencio volvió a reinar en el salón, el único ruido que era consciente era el del _tic tac _del reloj que colgaba en la muralla del frente.

—Entonces… ¿A qué has venido, Beck Oliver? —Preguntó la mujer.

Beck pudo notar lo mucho en que se parecía Jade con ella, tenían casi los mismos gestos, las mismas facciones e incluso tenían el mismo tic de entrecerrar los ojos para mirar a una persona fijamente, dando a entender que estaba poniendo atención.

—Venía a buscar unas cosas de Jade —respondió sin titubeos, la verdad, sentía miedo en aquel momento, creía que la mujer se negaría a hacerlo.

Ella asintió con lentitud.

—Es por eso mismo que he agradecido a que vinieras a mi casa, Beck Oliver —añadió la señora, soltó un suspiro ligero y cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia la ventana, casi como si con aquel gesto, el joven no notara que sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos—. Hay unas cosas de…_ella, _que había querido darte, estoy completamente segura que ella agradecería que estuviesen contigo, en vez de que en esta casa.

Beck no dijo nada, bajó su mirada y sintió cierta decepción. Quizá, muy dentro de sí, él creía que la propia madre de la desaparecida tenía la misma esperanza que él, que Jade seguía viva y que estaba por ahí, esperando ser encontrada.

—Son algunas cosas —siguió— que estaban guardadas en su casillero, no he removido nada de su habitación…Realmente…N-no he querido siquiera entrar ahí…Es que…No he podido —susurró con voz rota, esta vez bajó su mirada y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio ceniza, Beck pudo notar como dos gruesas lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de la señora.

— ¿Puedo ir? —Preguntó entonces el muchacho, la mujer apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y asintió sin mostrar la cara.

No era necesario que la mujer le enseñase en dónde era la habitación de su chica, él ya lo sabía.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, su mano se paseaba por el limpio y liso pasamano, casi como si quisiese retrasar el momento en el que tuviese que llegar a la habitación de la chica y comenzar a husmear.

Al fin, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su chica y abrió con lentitud, el picaporte quemándole en la mano.

Todo estaba tal y como recordaba.

La mullida cama de colchón rojo estaba intacta, el velador estaba con aquella lámpara tal y como lo recordaba, con un poco de polvo encima, la colección de mariposas disecadas de la chica puesta en las paredes. Todas con una fina capa de polvo.

Lo único que cambiaba era la caja marrón que había en medio de la habitación.

Divisó, sin siquiera haberlo querido, la pequeña fotografía que descansaba intacta en el velador. Salía ella junto con él, ambos mirando la cámara con una sonrisa ligera puesta en ambos labios, salían abrazados con una hermosa puesta de sol detrás de ambos.

Era su pequeño secreto, porque no le gustaba que nadie supiera que había una foto de ella junto a su novio en el velador de su pieza, ella lo tildaba como cursi, pero nunca la quitó, quizá, incluso no la quitó cuando ambos habían terminado hace varios meses atrás.

La habitación llevaba sin ella varios meses atrás, sin embargo, en cada rincón de la pieza se encontraba impregnado el dulce aroma de la chica. Se sintió perdido, confundido y con una nostalgia que le quemaba ligeramente las tripas.

No había pensado nunca que pisar el lugar en donde Jade pasaba gran parte de su vida le iba a traer tanto dolor. Tuvo que recordarse, una y mil veces que ella seguía con vida, esperando ser encontrada por él, dándole señales.

Se sentó en medio de la pieza y atrajo la caja hacia sí, miró hacia dentro. Lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía suya, sonreía de oreja a oreja hacia un lugar perdido en la nada, en la foto, al menos, no se lograba divisar hacia donde él sonreía.

No recordaba el momento en que Jade le sacó aquella foto, ni recordaba que ella fuese tan buena fotógrafa. Era sorprendente que una chica fuese tan buena en todo lo que se proponía a hacer. Era excelente cantante, excelente actriz, excelente bailarina y ahora salía con ser una excelente fotógrafa. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

Dios, no sabía cómo era que podía seguir extrañándola de aquella forma.

Suspiró y volvió a sacar algo de la caja. Unos cuadernos, libros de clases. Lo revisó, todo.

Y no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

Y fue decepcionante.

Sacó el papel doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a abrirlo para leerlo.

—_Cierra los ojos y recuerda; Tienes todas las respuestas_ —leyó en voz alta y bufó—, anda Jade, dame una maldita señal —pidió, mirando al techo.

Bajó la mirada y se sintió ridículo, realmente ridículo, ¿por qué había mirado al techo? Era estúpido pensar, siquiera por un minuto que Jade estuviese allá arriba, observándolo y riéndose por la desesperación que había en la voz de él, riéndose porque todas sus esperanzas eran burdas y falsas y porque…Ella ya no estaba entre ellos, que unos cuantos sueños no significaban nada y que la nota era una broma de mal gusto de alguna persona que sabía copiar muy bien la caligrafía de una persona.

Entonces, casi como si lo pedido hace unos segundos atrás fuese escuchado, Beck notó el pequeño cajón que había en el velador de Jade. Algo debía haber ahí, estaba seguro. Recordaba que las últimas semanas antes de que ella desapareciera, la había visto guardar algo en ese cajón apresuradamente, como si no quisiera que él lo viese.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió a abrir el cajón. Este se abrió de un tirón y dejó ver un cuaderno de gruesa tapa negra colocado dentro derechamente.

Lo sacó con rapidez y la abrió. Un nudo se instaló en la boca de su estómago y sintió como al sentarse en la cama de la chica salía su aroma con más potencia, embelesándolo completamente.

_"Son las pesadillas recurrentes los que me han hecho pensar en que quizá no estoy tan loca después de todo, que estoy normal y que los demás están mal…"_

Frunció el cejo y tuvo que releer dos veces más las primeras líneas para darse cuenta que sí había sido escrito por Jade, que aquellas palabras habían sido redactadas por la mano de ella y que aquello sí lo había pensado ella. Se sintió perturbado en primera instancia, casi de la misma forma en que se había sentido perturbado cuando ella le comentó que tenía una fascinación extraña por las tijeras.

A pesar de sentirse perturbado por ello, no logró alejarse de ella, le pareció más interesante aun de lo que ya era. Más especial. Y es que Jade West había sido la chica más especial del mundo.

Quiso seguir leyendo, pero sentía que en aquel lugar no lograría leer tranquilo, no lograría concentrarse en las palabras o entender lo que exactamente ella habría querido decir. Porque si algo sabía era que conocía tan bien a su novia como a la palma de su mano, y sabía por sobre todas las cosas que su novia amaba las metáforas.

Guardó el cuaderno en la caja y metió algunas cosas encima de esta, incluso su propia fotografía. Realmente creía que todas esas cosas pertenecían a él ahora que su novia no estaba…_momentáneamente, _porque volvía a sentir aquella esperanza en que la lograría encontrar.

Echó su propia fotografía a la caja y luego la tomó entre sus manos, se sentó en la cama y observó todo el lugar con real nostalgia. Suspiró y miró la foto que estaba encima de la repisa.

—_Te amo _—_le había dicho en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que lo decía, que se lo decía a ella cara a cara, que sentía realmente que quería decirlo. _

_Ella había sonreído de una manera tan sincera que le revoloteo algo en su interior, algo tan intenso que sentía que se estaba quemando desde dentro. _

_Los ojos grises de Jade parecían estar en aquel momento de un azul tan claro que podía transparentarle el alma. _

—_Dímelo cuántas veces más quieras _—_susurró ella para luego alcanzar sus labios y fundirse en el beso más lento, suave y potente de la historia._

Y lo seguía haciendo, con la misma intensidad, de la misma forma. Hay gente que dice que el amor dura solo los primeros 2 años y que luego de aquel tiempo la relación se basa principalmente en la rutina. Sin embargo, no había rutina entre ellos, no había nada más que un profundo amor, un amor que Beck podía jurar sobre estómago que era el más violento e invencible de todos.

Y que en aquel momento necesitaba llenarse de aquel amor, necesitaba llenarse de _Jade,_ _necesitaba _a Jade más de lo que necesitaba al aire.

Suspiró y su dedo acarició la fotografía que estaba encima del velador.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta y que la madre de Jade lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, fijamente.

El muchacho no se sobresaltó al verla, tan solo pegó su mirada en ella, con una ceja alzada, casi como si estuviese reprochándole el haber roto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Intentó encontrar alguna emoción, algo dentro de los ojos de la señora West, pero solo encontró tristeza, nada más.

—Ella te amaba —susurró con la voz ahoga, casi como si ya no tuviera más voz, como si hubiese gritado por horas—, supongo que tú lo sabes, después de todo, la conocías mejor que yo.

Beck no negó ni aceptó aquello, tan solo bajó su mirada a sus pies y dijo casi sin pensarlo, casi como si no hubiese sido él quien hubiese dicho aquellas palabras.

—Ella también la amaba a usted —su voz sonó tan segura que nadie hubiese sido capaz de negar sus palabras.

La mujer soltó un suave sollozo que ahogó con el dorso de su mano, tragó aire, casi cansada de su llanto y miró al cielo.

—Estoy tan…Arrepentida —continuó ella—, Dios sabe que lo estoy, siento tanto no haberla aprovechado, no haberla comprendido, no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo especial que era.

Beck volvió a mirarla fijamente y pudo darse cuenta que seguía intentando secar las lágrimas que seguían derramándose por sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el aire.

—Y me siento tan mal —dijo—, porque te envidio como jamás he envidiado a alguna persona —aseguró—. Porque tú si te diste cuenta de lo especial que era a tiempo, no como yo, que luego de…perderla, noté cuán importante era.

—No se trata del tiempo, señora West —aseguró Beck, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella—, usted se dio cuenta ahora de lo que su hija significaba, pero nadie puede decirle que fue un error no haberse dado cuenta antes, lo importante es que lo notó, quizá no al tiempo que usted hubiese querido notarlo, pero lo hizo y eso es lo importante.

—Creí —hipó—, cuando te vi en mi puerta, creí que vendrías a reprocharme el hecho de no haber cuidado de ella como una madre debe de cuidar a una hija, te dejé entrar porque como de igual manera tenía que darte estas cosas…Tú sabes.

—No creo tener derecho a reprochar nada a nadie.

Ella asintió y bajó su vista ligeramente, secó nuevamente sus lágrimas, como si no quisiese darse por vencida.

—Jamás creí que estuvieses enamorado de Jade —sinceró la señora, Beck torció el gesto claramente confundido—. Jamás creí que lo tuyo con ella iba en serio, pensé que para ti ella era solo un capricho que querías obtener y que pronto te aburrirías de ella, ya sabes, por su potente carácter y todas las cosas extrañas que ella hacía.

Beck guardó silencio, no sabía si realmente la mujer seguiría hablando o no, pero no tenía nada que decir ante ello, porque quizá era cierto o quizá no lo era, al menos en un principio.

—Luego comencé a esperar a que le rompieras el corazón —continuó finalmente luego de unos segundos en silencio—. Pero solo podía ver que estaba siendo realmente feliz contigo, y pensaba, estúpidamente; "Como un chico como él puede estar tan colado con una chica como ella", eran tan opuestos que me confundían, de verdad.

Él bajó su vista hacia la foto en donde ambos sonreían a la cámara, sintió algo agudo y doloroso pasar por su corazón, como un dolor que le estaba quitando el aire.

—Entonces, pronto creí entenderlo —lo miró fijamente y esperó a que él cruzara su mirada con ella para continuar—. Yo era la ciega. Si todos los chicos fuesen como tú, si todos los chicos fuesen valientes y perseverantes, si todos notaran cómo son las personas en realidad, entonces todos terminarían enamorados de mi hija.

Beck sonrió ligeramente, no porque quería sonreír en realidad, más bien porque quería demostrarle a la señora que estaba oyéndola concentradamente.

—Luego le rompiste el corazón al no abrir una maldita puerta, la última vez que terminaron, hace casi un año atrás —dijo—, entonces me sentí fatal, no porque mi hija estuviese sufriendo, si no porque me alegraba de no haberme errado en mi hipótesis, sí que le ibas a romper el corazón.

Beck apretó los puños ligeramente y sintió como una bola de fuego escalaba rápidamente por su esófago y se escapaba de su boca.

—Ella también rompió mi corazón —soltó casi con violencia—, rompió tantas veces mi corazón como usted no tiene idea —aseguró—. Rompió mi corazón de todas las formas en que una chica puede romper el corazón de un chico.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y bajó su vista, como si estuviese avergonzada. Beck se sintió enrojecer de rabia, ¿cómo podía haber una madre tan despreciable?

—Ahora lo sé —aseveró ella—. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo especial que siempre fue mi hija —miró hacia el cielo con añoranza y Beck volvió a pensar en lo estúpido que era mirar al cielo—. Antes, incluso de nacer sabía que ella sería un real problema, _quemaba _por todas partes, como si estuviese puesto a la fuerza dentro de mis tripas. Cuando nació —continuó—, me di cuenta que era como una especie de _hermosa bomba_ que explotaría en cualquier momento. Y temí de ella, en serio le temí.

Beck contrajo el gesto, no porque estuviese extrañado, si no porque sintió otro fuerte pinchazo en los pulmones.

—A medida que fue creciendo ella comenzó a demostrar lo que realmente era, una rebelde, alguien que no calzaba en este mundo, que _no _pertenecía a él —dio un paso hacia dentro de la habitación y miró hacia la ventana—, y entonces, cuando desapareció lo entendí, ella _nunca_ debió haber nacido aquí.

—No hable de ella como si estuviese muerta —murmuró Beck, se levantó de la cama y tomó la caja entre sus manos—, quizá ella no pertenezca a esta mierda o como sea que usted le diga al mundo, pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es que Jade _pertenece _a mí. Yo la voy a encontrar, señora West, porque ella para mí no se ha ido.

Le dio una última hojeada al cuarto, viendo si es que no se le quedaba nada, luego le sonrió frívolamente a la madre de su novia y susurró una despedida.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó viéndolo fijamente, como si lo que hubiese dicho habría sido algo que no se esperaba oír.

Bajó las escaleras al trote, porque no quería interrupciones de la señora West. Si ella era tan parecida a su novia físicamente, quizá también lo sería sicológicamente, y Jade West nunca dejaba que él se quedase con la última palabra.

Tomó la manilla entre sus dedos y cuando giró la puerta una voz infantil lo llamó.

—Ella dice que confía en ti.

Se giró y se topó con los mismos ojos grises que se había topado al entrar a la casa, el hermano pequeño de Jade lo miraba desde la punta de la escala. Sonrió levemente, mostrando una sonrisa de unos brillantes dientes recién salidos.

—Dice que tú la encontrarás porque quieres encontrarla —aseveró el pequeño—, pero que quizá no deberías hacerlo.

Beck pestañeó una, dos y tres veces antes de que las palabras del niño pudieran formar coherencia en su mente, no sucedió.

— ¿Cómo…? —Iba a preguntar, pero fue cortado por la voz infantil del más pequeño de los West.

—Porque me lo susurró en mis sueños —respondió él.

Beck sintió como los vellos de su cogote se erizaban como púas y se guardó un escalofrío para que el niño no lo viera. Falseo una sonrisa que de seguro parecía ser una verdadera, no por nada era el mejor actor de Hollywood Arts, y haciendo equilibrio con la gran caja en una mano, respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo haré. La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta, ¿eso quieres?

El niño asintió ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos más grandes que nunca.

—Volverá con nosotros, ya lo verás.

Y sin decir nada más se giró para salir de una buena vez de la casa de su desaparecida novia.

* * *

><p><em>¡<strong>H<strong>ola!_

Vaya, en verdad me alegro que haya gente que ha comenzado a leer el capítulo, me emociona saber que más gente disfruta un rato leyendo las payasadas que se me cruzan en la cabeza, como escritora anónima me alegro mucho de que haya gente que aprecie el esfuerzo y el trabajo que cada "escritor" le da a sus escritos, claro, no me considero escritora, porque realmente creo que para ser escritora me falta mucho camino por delante, y no creo en realidad poder cumplir todos los requisitos. Como sea, creo que no me demoré tanto con este capítulo, siendo que es mucho más largo que el primero, me ha costado realmente escribirlo, sobre todo porque los momentos en los que me llega la inspiración son los momentos justamente en los que _no_ puedo escribir.

¡Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que se han dado un tiempo para leer esta historia que aporta a un fandom que está bastante pobre! (con pobre me refiero a que no hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja en español -y no entiendo porqué si es una pareja tan endemoniadamente perfecta!)

Como sea, esto recién empieza, ya sabrán muchas cosas más adelantes y no olviden las palabras de la madre de Jade, porque seguramente más adelante serán muy importantes.

La protagonista (Jade) creo que no aparecerá hasta mucho más adelante, espero no les desanime porque la historia realmente gira en torno a ella, es que me encanta.

Agradezco los comentarios recibidos, muchas gracias chicas por comentar la historia, me alegro que les haya gustado, espero les haya gustado también este capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.

Adiós.

Emilia.

PD: He cambiado el titulo del fanfic, sinceramente, creo que lo cambiaré nuevamente solamente porque no estoy convencida y no encuentro el titulo perfecto para la historia, espero no les moleste.


	3. Sicosis

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 6,132 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capitulo 3:_**_ Sicosis._

* * *

><p>Antes de volver a abrir aquel cuaderno de tapa negra, Beck, revisó todas las demás cosas que Jade tenía. Se encontró que entremedio de los cuadernos, la chica había dibujado variadas figuras que para él no tenían ningún significado.<p>

En el último cuaderno que revisó, encontró su nombre grabado con tinta negra en la última hoja del cuaderno. "_Beck"_, sin más sin menos.

Suspiró.

Un golpe vacilante se dejó oír, luego otro. Torció el gesto y llevó sus ojos hacia la puerta del remolque.

—Adelante —susurró.

Esperaba, de verdad deseaba con todo su corazón que no se tratara de sus padres, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con nadie y menos con sus padres, quienes eran los primeros candidatos para sufrir la explosión de furia que hace tiempo estaba latente dentro del cuerpo del joven.

Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque quien entró no fueron sus padres.

Guardó el cuaderno negro dentro de la caja y fingió una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó a su amigo con una sonrisa—, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó.

André metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo, se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Eres unos de mis mejores amigos, viejo —dijo el moreno—, supongo que tengo el derecho a preocuparme por ti.

Beck se encogió ligeramente de hombros, manteniendo aun su blanca y ancha sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

André enarcó ambas cejas, escaneo el rostro de su amigo sin disimulo. Rápidamente notó las grandes bolsas oscuras que enmarcaban los ojos castaños del muchacho, su cabello esponjado y liso se encontraba desaliñado como nunca y su piel aceitunada había perdido importante color, pareciendo casi pálida y sin brillo.

—Creo que sí _hay _de qué preocuparse —remarcó la palabra "hay" y dio un paso hacia adelante. La sonrisa de Beck trastabilló.

—Exageran —aseguró Beck.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las cruzó firmemente sobre su pecho.

—No exagero, amigo, lo digo enserio —insistió—. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, ya no eres el mismo Beck de siempre. Faltas a clases, ya ni siquiera te vemos, hoy por primera vez en _meses _tuve suerte de encontrarte en tu remolque, porque además, siquiera contestas tu teléfono.

El muchacho entrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas y miró a su amigo fijamente, sacudió la cabeza, con aire despreocupado.

—He estado haciendo cosas —afirmó.

André suspiró, rendido.

—Escucha, Beck —pidió el músico, pero Beck ya estaba cansado de tener que oír lo que las personas tenían que decirle—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, realmente lo hago…

El castaño soltó una risa obviamente irónica, cortando en seco lo que el moreno estaba diciendo. Beck se levantó de la cama, logrando que André tuviese que mirar hacia arriba. Una mueca de amargura atravesó su rostro, su boca seguía curvada en una sonrisa, aunque esta vez la sonrisa parecía ser más una mueca de completo sarcasmo.

—No —dijo tajante—, no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, para nada —respondió y dio un paso hacia el frente, sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando fijamente el rostro compungido de su compañero de escuela—. Tú jamás quisiste a Jade —sacó por conclusión—, ¿por qué, entonces, entenderías lo que estoy pasando si nunca sentiste por ella ni la mitad de lo que siento yo? Seamos realistas André, tú ni siquiera la considerabas una amiga, su desaparición no significó nada para ti.

—Esto tiene que ser imposible —escupió André con molestia, la puente de su nariz se arrugó y Beck pudo sentir la rabia destilando en cada palabra—, juro que jamás pensé verte de una manera tan patética, es casi como si estuvieses auto-compadeciéndote y eso es algo que jamás hubiese imaginado por parte de ti —aseguró él—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que yo siento o no, Beck? —Preguntó—, puedo asegurarte que estás errado en todo lo que has dicho, desde un comienzo.

El dueño del remolque mantuvo su mirada seria e inexpresiva, como siempre, pareciendo el hombre más seguro de sí mismo del planeta.

—Hubo un momento en que incluso quise a Jade de la misma forma en que la quisiste tú —aseguró.

Esta vez Beck no pudo evitar demostrar la estupefacción que sintió en aquel momento, rompiendo su máscara en mil pedazos.

—Hace más de un año noté lo que tú notaste en Jade y no puedo negarte que me sentí completamente atraído hacia ella. Se me pasó en poco tiempo —aseguró rápidamente—, pero eso no quita que haya dejado de sentir afecto por ella. Estoy mal también porque, aunque no me creas, considero a Jade una importante amiga para mí y estoy tan deprimido como tú porque sé el daño que todo esto está provocando en todas partes. Aunque no lo creas, _todos_ notamos el inmenso vacío que Jade dejó.

Beck corrió su mirada del rostro de André, no porque se sintiese molesto con él, si no porque se avergonzaba de la actitud que había tomado anteriormente. No porque Jade dijese de la boca para afuera que no quería a sus amigos, significase que aquello fuese verdad. Y ahora Beck entendía que él _no_ era el único que se daba cuenta de aquello. Y en cierta medida le alegraba que la relación fuese mutua.

—Lo siento, André —susurró al fin Beck, aun con la mirada entre sus pies.

El músico no quiso acercarse a su amigo, sin embargo, se limitó solo a asentir.

—Lo sé, Beck, yo también lo siento —comentó—. Pero te necesitamos de vuelta, viejo. No creo que todos soportemos dos pérdidas a la vez.

El chico de los ojos castaños se relamió los labios mientras volvía a mirar a su amigo, sonrió levemente y dijo sin poder aguantarse.

—Todo volverá a estar bien, lo prometo.

André pestañeó dos, tres veces seguidas, mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Sin saber el porqué, sintió como la bilis le escalaba por la garganta. No dejó que esta se escapara por su boca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó con la voz ligeramente ahogada, sin embargo, su amigo no logró notar aquello.

Beck sonrió ligeramente y revolvió su cabello un tanto nervioso. André no recordaba haber visto a su amigo así antes, tampoco se lo había imaginado, sin embargo, sabía que él no sería el mismo, después de todo acababa de perder a su novia de casi cuatro años.

—No lo entenderías —aseguró—, pero confía en mí, solo necesito tiempo, ¿sí?

Y asintió, no porque estaba seguro de lo que su amigo decía, no lo entendía, pero confiaba en Beck y si él decía que todo iba a estar bien pronto, entonces, le creía. Aunque tenía la ligera sensación en que no debería hacerlo.

*.*.*.*

_"Escribir esto me hace sentir completamente ridícula. Pero es algo que se me hace estrictamente necesario, para no enloquecer. _

_Siempre me sentí de una forma diferente, quizá todos lo hacen, porque todos lo son, pero a veces ser diferente no es ser algo _bueno_. Yo soy diferente y estoy mal. _

_Quizá estoy loca realmente y tengo problemas sicológicos como diría mi padre, sin embargo, los locos no se dan cuenta de su locura y yo lo estoy haciendo. _

_Eso quiere decir que no lo estoy y que todo lo que ocurre conmigo es _real.

Ellos _estaban encerrados en mi mente, solo en mi mente y coloqué barrera tras barrera sobre esta para no _dejarlos_ escapar. Me hice fuerte, como un iceberg, casi irrompible, duro y frío. _

_No puedo mentirme y decir que realmente alejaba a las personas por ello, pero la verdad es que la gente me aterraba por el simple hecho de ser personas. Era un sentimiento que venía desde lo más recóndito de mí, como si todos quisiesen herirme. _

_Pero yo también podía jugar ese juego y herirlos. _

_No funcionó. _

_No al menos con _él.

_Lo supe, en el momento en que lo vi. Me di cuenta que _él _era la persona quien se volvería el más cercano, capaz de romper cada una de las barreras que había puesto encima de mí._

_Intenté, Dios sabe que lo hice, alejarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero era tan endemoniadamente duro que no se dejaba romper. _

_Y lo consiguió"._

Sus ojos estaban pesados y tuvo que volver a leer aquellas dos hojas casi cinco veces para lograr entender. Se restregó las manos por su rostro y soltó un bostezo.

No quería dormir, en serio quería seguir leyendo, pero sabía que no entendería nada.

Tenía tantas preguntas atormentándolo que había vuelto el dolor de cabeza. Al final se rindió y apagó la luz sin soltar el cuaderno.

Se recostó encima de la cama, aun con el famoso cuaderno entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Se durmió al instante.

_La ligera luz que se coló por entre las hojas le dio directamente a los ojos, pero no le incomodó ni le molestó, fue como si el sol le hubiese acariciado los ojos y parte del rostro. El viento removía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad, produciendo un sonido tan tranquilizador y suave que lo hubiese hecho dormir si no era porque había _—_además_—_ un aroma que estaba atontando sus sentidos y que lo mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_Quería mirar hacia su lado derecho, ahí donde sentía la presencia, sin embargo, sentía un miedo irracional que le decía que si miraba hacia aquel lado el aroma embriagador desaparecería y con ello todo rastro de lo que pudiese decir que Jade se encontraba en aquel lugar. _

_Su respiración era lenta y pausada, como si algo le estuviese presionando el pecho para poder respirar. _

_Siguió observando las hojas del árbol que se removían con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que los colores verdes se veían más verdes que nunca y que el pequeño haz de luz que atravesaba los huecos que dejaban las hojas se veían más luminosos que nunca. _

_De pronto sintió como algo se recargaba en su costado derecho, no quiso mirar qué era, pero sí sintió como el aroma embriagador se hacía cada vez más potente. Sintió la lavanda y el chocolate mezclado. _

_Una sonrisa se implantó en su boca al sentir como unos carnosos y cálidos labios presionaban su mejilla con suavidad. _

—_ ¿Me extrañaste? _

_Él al fin se dio el valor de correr la vista de las hojas verdes del árbol, miró a su chica sonriente y asintió. _

_Se dio cuenta entonces que no solo el verde resultaba ser más bonito en aquel lugar, sino que también el rostro de Jade resultaba ser más vivo, como si la pálida piel de ella tuviese más brillo de lo que se podía llamar natural, que sus ojos grises resplandecían, que su cabello estaba más sedoso y suave de lo que por sí ya era. _

_Se permitió llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla ligeramente ruborizada de ella y se sorprendió gratamente cuando sintió la fría piel de ella bajo su mano. _

_Se sintió real y aquello hizo que el pecho se le inflara lleno de emoción. _

—_Lo hago en todo momento, Jade _—_respondió entonces, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. _

_Ella apoyó su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas, justo encima del pecho de Beck. Su mirada grisácea se encontró con los ojos chocolates de él. _

—_Quizá deberías ser un poco menos cursi _—_le respondió ella, pero Beck pudo notar la sonrisa que ella intentaba esconder. _

_Esa era su verdadera Jade. _

_El viento revoloteó los cabellos de la chica, haciendo que estos le produjeran cosquillas en el mentón de él. Beck no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan en paz, tan tranquilo y tan feliz. Después de la desaparición de la misma chica que estaba en ese momento mirándolo no había logrado sentirse de aquella manera._

—_Tienes que volver _—_susurró mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las negras hebras de su novia. _

_Ella ladeó su rostro hacia un lado y recostó su mejilla en sus brazos, cortando el contacto visual que tenía con el chico. _

—_No puedo _—_respondió en un murmullo apagado y Beck comprendió que la sonrisa en el rostro de Jade se había borrado. _

—_Entonces dime dónde estás _—_pidió él_—, _te necesito, Jade, todos te necesitamos. _

_Ella asintió ligeramente mientras respondía con un suave "lo sé". Beck no podía entender cómo era que sentía a la chica tan _real _en aquel momento, él sabía que era un sueño, que todo aquello estaba cursando en su cabeza, sin embargo, el aroma, la sensación de la piel de Jade con su piel era tan real que le confundía. _

—_Te amo, Jade _—_dijo entonces, esperando que ella lo supiera, que se le grabase a fuego en la cabeza y que nunca lograse olvidarlo. _

_La pelinegra volvió a elevar su rostro, miró a Beck fijamente y sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas pálidas se habían teñido de un rosa brillante. _

—_Lo sé _—_volvió a contestar_—,_ y yo también te amo. _

_El muchacho de cabellos color castaño miró a la chica fijamente, escudriñándola, como si quisiese encontrar _algo _dentro de sus ojos, algo que no había sido capaz de ver antes. Pero no encontró nada. _

—_Quiero encontrarte _—_susurró. _

—_Quizá no lo quieras _—_rebatió ella, él quería responderle, decirle que realmente quería, sin embargo, ella le cortó, siguió hablando_—. _Sé que me amas, lo sé _—_aseguró_—._ Pero quizá deberías buscarte a otra chica, estoy segura que candidatas no te sobran, que podrás encontrar a alguien a quien ames tanto como me amas a mí. Y aquello sería lo correcto. _

_Él frunció el cejo._

_Conocía cada uno de los gestos de Jade, conocía cada una de las emociones que ella escondía y que sus ojos reflejaban. Por Dios, la conocía tan bien que podría hacer un retrato perfecto de su rostro y de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, claro, si es que supiese dibujar bien. Y en aquel momento pudo notar que ella hablaba enserio, sin una pizca de celos o sarcasmo, completamente sincera. _

—_No quiero _—_contestó él. _

_Quizá lo decía porque era precisamente a ella a quien debía responder, pero sentía que no podría hacerlo. No se veía enamorado de nadie más. No quería amar a nadie más de aquella forma. _

_Ella bajó su mirada hacía el pecho de él y la dejó ahí. _

—_Jade _—_la llamó, pero ella no levantó la vista. Parecía ahora incluso molesta_—, _no quiero hacerlo, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas conmigo, que vuelvas con todos. Te quiero a ti, ¿vale? Solo a ti, a nadie más. _

_Ella lo miró nuevamente y sonrió con suavidad, Beck notó que la sonrisa no era sincera, que la sonrisa más bien reflejaba tristeza. _

—_Tienes que creerme _—_siguió él. _

_Asintió. _

_Se enderezó de encima de Beck y estiró su cuello para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio. Pegó su boca en la de él con lentitud y él pudo saborear la suave menta de su aliento por un milisegundo antes de verse separado de sus labios nuevamente. _

—_Me gustan los atardeceres, Beck _—_volvió a abrir sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado hasta que volvió a oír la voz de su novia. _

_Ella se encontraba de pie, con un blanco y corto vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Verla de blanco era otra de las cosas más extraña que había visto. _

—_Lo recuerdo _—_aseguró él, aún en el suelo. _

_Ella sonrió y se giró, comenzó a caminar, alejándose. _

_Beck intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró, era como si su cuerpo no quisiese levantarse, como si estuviese pegado en el suelo. _

_La llamó. _

_Y volvió a oírla, desde lejos, sabiendo que ella ya estaba tan lejos que él no sería capaz de alcanzarla. _

—_Encuéntrame, Beck, encuéntrame. _

_Y gritó su nombre nuevamente. _

*.*.*.*

—Pedimos también por Jadelyn West, una chica de diecisiete años que desapareció el pasado 03 de febrero.

La mano de Tori involuntariamente tomó la de su amiga Cat, quien sollozaba suavemente a su lado.

La morena ya no lloraba, sentía que ya no se podía seguir llorando, que debía superarlo y que Jade odiaría con toda su alma que todos se la pasaran llorando por ella. Y Tori  
>Vega aprendió a que no debía seguir así, que debía enderezarse y pasar la hoja, por Jade.<p>

Por otro lado André jamás había sido del todo religioso, sin embargo se encontraba ahí, en la misa que los padres de Jade habían planeado para ella, para rezar por ella, por _su alma. _

Observó la iglesia con escudriño, esperando encontrar a su amigo Beck, pero no habían señales de él.

La misa terminó y se alejaron de la iglesia. Él mismo había propuesto no acercarse a los padres de la chica, porque conocía ligeramente su historia y porque no sentía lástima ni tristeza por ellos. Y André no era un chico que pudiese demostrar lo que no sentía, no le gustaba ser un hipócrita y con eso se sentía tan parecido a Jade.

Salieron del lugar y se quedaron plasmados fuera de le iglesia.

Había dos hombres de terno de pie delante de una furgoneta policial.

— ¿Qué crees que…? —Comenzó a decir Tori, pero no pudo seguir.

Uno de los hombres se acercó lentamente al templo, con el otro pisándole los talones. Todos se quedaron rígidos en sus puestos, observando.

Justo por su lado pasó el padre de su amiga, con su esposa detrás. El hombre mantenía una expresión seria e irrompible, mientras que ella tenía una expresión decaída. André pudo darse cuenta que la señora West estaba casi en los huesos.

El moreno quería acercarse, quería poder oír lo que la policía le estaba contando a los padres de su amiga. Si ellos habían ido personalmente hacia donde se encontraban los señores West era porque tenían noticias de ella.

Sin siquiera decirle nada a sus amigos se acercó un poco, agudizando su oído, intentando escuchar lo que la policía dijera.

—André… —Llamó Cat, a lo que él le hizo silenciar con un ligero chistar.

Pero no logró oír nada.

Lo único que pudo llegar a sus oídos fue el grito desgarrador que proliferó la madre de Jade, logrando congelar cada uno de sus músculos.

*.*.*.*

Apenas recibió la llamada de André no dudó un segundo en partir hacia donde este le había citado.

Se encontró a los minutos después llegando a la comisaria.

El corazón le latía con fuerzas dentro de su pecho, sentía sus manos sudorosas y como la respiración se le volvía pesada a tal punto que le ardían los pulmones en cada momento en el que él olvidaba respirar.

Se encontró con todos sus amigos en una gran sala apenas entró en la estación de policía, frente de ellos se encontraban los padres de Jade junto con el pequeño hermano de ella. Los observó por unos momentos para luego volver a mirar a sus amigos.

Cat tenía su nariz enrojecida mientras los demás demostraban miradas perdidas y rostros completamente indispuestos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Tori se levantó de su asiento, sin embargo, fue André quien habló por ella.

—La policía dice haber encontrado a los culpables de la desaparición de Jade —contó y agregó rápidamente—, ahora están en interrogatorio, creo que uno de ellos se entregó y acusó a los demás que lo acompañaron en el delito.

Beck apretó sus puños fuertemente a ambos costados de su cuerpo y miró hacia donde debían estar las celdas. Sentía como sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre.

A unos pocos pasos de él debían estar los malditos desgraciados que habían hecho desaparecer a su chica…

—Voy a… —Su voz salió tan dura, tan doblegada que sorprendió a cada uno de sus amigos, como si no pudiesen creer que aquel tono de voz, que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca del chico de piel aceitunada.

De pronto todo se volvió un griterío.

El siempre razonable Beck había perdido los estribos como nunca en la vida.

Corrió hacia el pasillo en donde se suponía que debían estar aquellos desgraciados, observó una puerta al fondo y corrió hacia la habitación, lanzó una patada justo frente de la puerta, logrando que se abriera abruptamente, haciendo que una parte de esta se rompiese.

Ahí, sentado en una silla con las manos esposada se encontraba uno de los tipos, ¿cómo lo supo? Solo lo sintió.

Pasó por entre ambos policías y saltó hacia el maldito sujeto. Con la mano empuñada le golpeó la nariz, haciendo que un suave _crac_ se dejase oír en la estancia.

El sujeto cayó hacia atrás junto con la silla, pero Beck no perdió el tiempo, le pateó las costillas y luego se agazapó rápidamente para darle otro golpe en la mandíbula.

— ¡BECK! —Escuchó el grito de alguien, pero no pudo ser capaz de saber de quién provenía la voz.

Cuatro pares de manos jalaron de sus brazos, alejándolo del sujeto que gimoteaba en el suelo.

— ¡Detente muchacho! —Escuchó a uno de los policías que lo afirmaban fuertemente, mientras él se retorcía bajo los agarres, queriendo llegar hacia él nuevamente y golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que se agotase.

No le importaba si lo golpeaba hasta la muerte. Realmente no le importaba.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?! —Exigió saber a gritos, mirando enfurecido al tipo que se retorcía en el suelo, jadeando—, ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI NOVIA?!

— ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —Demandó uno de los policías que luchaban contra él.

Llegaron otros hombres más y estuvo seguro que una de las voces que le decían que se calmase y que le sujetaba el brazo era André.

Lo arrastraron hacia fuera de la sala con fuerzas, mientras él seguía gritando y pataleando.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —Siguió gritando con fuerzas.

— ¡SI NO TE CALMAS —habló una voz justo detrás de su oreja— VOY A VERME EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE METERTE EN UNA CELDA!

Entonces Beck se quedó quieto, rígido en su puesto, con todos los brazos aun afirmándolo con fuerzas. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, recordándose de apoco cómo era que debía respirar.

Nadie nunca lo había visto así, nadie nunca había siquiera pensado que el apacible Beck Oliver podía perder el control de aquella forma, nadie siquiera se lo había imaginado. Había sido como un volcán, un volcán que hizo erupción y que arrasó con todo sin importarle nada. Incluso en aquel momento, mientras se encontraba rígido mirando un punto ciego en la nada se le lograban ver las pupilas dilatas, casi como si el muchacho que estuviese ahí no fuese él.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —Preguntó nuevamente la voz que se encontraba cerca de su oído derecho, él no dijo nada, solo sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Los brazos comenzaron a soltarlo de apoco, como si aun temieran que Beck corriese de vuelta a la sala y volviese a golpear al tipo.

—Agradece chico —habló entonces otro oficial, uno que estaba frente de él y que Beck no había dado cuenta de su presencia— que al tipo que golpeaste era el correcto, el único castigo que tendrás por tu falta de juicio será pagar por esa puerta que has roto, ¿quedó claro?

Beck no habló nuevamente, solo movió su cabeza. Parecía como si los gritos que había soltado con anterioridad le hubiesen dejado sin voz.

—V…Ven, Beck, vamos —susurró André, tocando vacilante su hombro.

El castaño no dijo nada, se giró y caminó con los hombros rígidos hacia la salida.

Al pasar por la entrada de la comisaria se encontró con los padres de Jade, mirándolo horrorizado, como si no creyesen lo que él acababa de hacer, los miró por una facción de segundo, casi con rabia antes de volver su vista hacia el otro lado en donde se encontraba Tori junto con Cat, la última con la boca abierta y los ojos acuosos y la primera con las mejillas humedecidas. Robbie debió haber sido otro de los tantos que lo habían afirmado.

Bajó su vista y salió de la comisaria a pasos firmes.

Ya había anochecido para cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su auto de vuelta, al pasar por debajo de uno de los focos observó sus nudillos, estos les ardían y al observarlos se fijó que estaban magullados y que una fina capa de sangre se encontraba pegada a su piel. Se preguntó internamente si la sangre pertenecía a él o al sujeto al cual había golpeado minutos antes.

Había recién llegado a su automóvil para cuando la voz de su amiga Tori le llamó. Se giró con los labios apretados, la mandíbula tensa y los hombros erguidos, como quien se prepara para una lucha. A la morena se le imaginó uno de esos animales que erizaban sus bellos para demostrar que estaban en posición defensiva.

Sintió un escalofrío.

—Beck —dijo nuevamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No estoy de humor —aseguró con la voz rota, sabía que se había desgarrado la garganta tanto gritar dentro de la comisaria.

—Nadie lo está —susurró ella bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

El silencio los envolvió por unos momentos, Beck parecía realmente irritado y ella había olvidado gran parte de lo que quería decirle al muchacho, sin embargo, aunque olvidó el discurso que tenía para él recordaba el asunto principal.

—Hay algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo —aseguró Tori—, sobre Jade.

Él frunció el cejo ligeramente y apoyó su espalda en la camioneta, se sentía cansado, como si todos los músculos se le hubiesen agarrotados.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Es solo una…Suposición —su voz era tan baja que Beck tenía que agudizar su oído para poder escuchar lo que ella le decía.

—Dilo.

—Creo que Jade estaba enferma —vaciló al decirlo, asustada.

Antes creía conocer a Beck, un tipo tranquilo y despreocupado, alguien a quien nada podía afectarle, maduro y alegre. Pero ahora, no sabía cómo era que él podía reaccionar, cuando algo comprometía a Jade, Beck resultaba ser una caja de sorpresa.

— ¿Enferma? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, revolviendo sus largos cabellos castaños.

Tori pegó sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo y asintió.

—Yo leí una cosa que no debería haber leído hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando recién tú y ella habían vuelto—comenzó con la historia—, Cat fue a su casa un día y bueno, sin querer se llevó un cuaderno de Jade, ella me lo comentó y me lo entregó inocentemente creyendo que yo se lo iba a devolver sin abrirlo.

—Pero no lo hiciste —comentó él.

—No, no lo hice —respondió—, estaba molesta con ella, ya ni recuerdo el porqué. La cosa es que lo abrí creyendo que era una especie de diario de vida o algo así.

Beck sintió como algo en su pecho ardió y rápidamente a su mente viajo el diario negro que estaba en su remolque debajo de su almohada.

—Ella había escrito cosas… Perturbadoras —susurró—, de cosas que ella mantenía encerrada en su mente. Y también escribió cosas sobre ti.

El muchacho se removió incomodo en su puesto.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—El punto es que…—Continuó—, no quise seguir leyendo y le devolví el diario a escondidas. Quería realmente saber porqué ella escribía esas cosas y me contacté con la amiga de mi tía que es psicóloga.

— ¿Psicóloga? —Preguntó Beck y ella asintió.

—Le comenté lo del cuaderno sin que supiera que aquello había sido escrito por una amiga —siguió—, y me dijo que aquello era obviamente una enfermedad llamada _psicosis_.

—Psicosis —repitió Beck nuevamente, Tori volvió a asentir con suavidad.

Sus manos se retorcieron nerviosamente y movió sus ojos de Beck al suelo, asustada. ¿Beck sería capaz de golpearla? No lo creía, claro que no, pero tenía miedo de que su "apacible" amigo comenzara a gritarle.

—Es como la esquizofrenia, ¿no? —Preguntó con suavidad, casi como si fuese el Beck anterior. Tori se permitió expresar una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió—, algo así. Pero no me preocupé porque la amiga de mi tía me dijo que no era algo que realmente sea preocupante en cierto sentido, me dijo que la persona que puede estar experimentándolo podía estar bajo una presión constante o situaciones intensas —argumentó ella.

Beck se pasó una mano por su cabello otra vez, Tori notó que volvía a ser el antiguo Beck, con sus tics y todo.

Por otro lado Beck pensó en la abuela de André y se imaginó a su novia como ella, sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú crees que Jade era una persona…Sicótica? —Preguntó Beck.

Tori se pensó dos veces antes de asentir.

— ¿Y crees que aquello tenga algo que ver con su desaparición? —Volvió a preguntar, Tori se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —susurró al fin—, solo quería decírtelo, creo que tienes el derecho…

Beck asintió.

—Gracias Tori —la morena pegó sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho y sonrió ligeramente al notar que Beck lo decía enserio. Los ojos volvieron a humedecérsele, sin embargo, luchó para mantener las lágrimas retenidas.

—De nada, Beck —respondió.

La menor de las Vega borró su sonrisa, una fugaz pregunta se le pasó por su cabeza y le hizo sentir cierto peso en la boca del estómago, ¿por qué era que Beck no preguntaba por ese cuaderno? Frunció ligeramente el cejo, quizá Beck ya lo sabía, es decir, él conocía mejor que nadie a Jade… Suspiró.

—Adiós —dijo el muchacho, regalándole una fugaz sonrisa a la chica para luego abrir la puerta de su auto.

—Sabes —dijo la chica en un tono de voz que logró detener la acción del castaño, volvió a mirarla, con ambas cejas erguidas—, envidiaba a Jade —susurró—, no me malinterpretes, no era una envidia que me carcomiera por dentro pero sí la envidia.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró Beck, volviendo su rostro en una mueca extrañada.

Tori sonrió tristemente y bajó vista hacia el suelo, con las mejillas teñidas de un brillante color carmesí.

—Siempre añoré con que alguien me mirase como tú la mirabas a ella —soltó— como si yo fuera la única chica en la faz de la tierra, que aguantara cada una de las cosas que yo hiciese, porque sin importar el qué haga él estaría amándome de todos modos, con una fuerza tan violenta que llegase a doler. No envidiaba a Jade por tenerte a ti, la envidiaba porque tenía a alguien que sin importar el qué la amaría.

Beck torció el gesto levemente, evidenciando un ligero pinchazo de dolor, por unos momentos la máscara se cayó y Tori fue consciente del dolor del castaño.

—Y soy consciente —continuó— que Jade sabía eso, por eso quizá me odiaba —se encogió de hombros.

Beck sacudió la cabeza.

—Jade no te odiaba —aseguró—, solo que era su papel —sonrió con suavidad y esta vez fue él quien bajó su vista hacia sus manos—. Pero estoy seguro, completamente, que siempre te consideró una amiga.

—Gracias, Beck —Tori sonrió suavemente, aunque las demás facciones de su rostro denotaban una profunda tristeza.

El muchacho le sonrió una última vez antes de subirse a su camioneta, echó a andar el motor y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de la chica, alejándose de aquel lugar con las palpitaciones de su corazón timbrándole el oído.

*.*.*.*

_"El Diccionario médico de Stedman define la psicosis como _«_un desorden mental grave, con o sin un daño orgánico, caracterizado por un trastorno de la personalidad, la pérdida del contacto con la realidad y causando el empeoramiento del funcionamiento social normal_»_."_

Apenas entró a su "casa" se encontró buscando en internet lo que realmente significaba la sicosis, no quería consultar con algún experto, porque simplemente no tenía ningún cercano con quién consultar y buscar a uno y pedir una cita sería demasiada pérdida de tiempo. Y no quería perder más tiempo.

Cat le había llamado hace unos pocos minutos después de que él se sentó en la computadora para investigar con el cuaderno de Jade a un lado del escritorio abierto en una página al azar. La pelirroja falsa le comentó que los policías darían a conocer el interrogatorio a los padres de Jade mañana por la mañana cuando terminasen con los demás culpables, eran tres tipos en total, contando al que Beck había golpeado.

Le agradeció antes de cortar y poder seguir con la información.

Buscó entre las páginas su nombre, pero no lo encontró, ¿por qué Tori había dicho que decía cosas sobre él también?

Frunció el cejo y releyó lo que había leído la noche anterior antes de caer rendido sobre su cama.

«_No al menos con él_»

¿Con «_él_» se refería a él?

Se sintió estúpido.

Era obvio que se refería a él, Tori lo descubrió con solo una lectura y él no lo había hecho releyéndolo a cada instante.

Cuando Jade se refería a lo que la había vuelto _débil_ se refería a él, él era su _debilidad_.

_"Era fuerte hasta que él apareció. _Los _tenía controlados hasta que él llegó y me volvió débil, los liberó, porque me quitó la fortaleza, porque me hizo feliz y porque me hizo sentimental…Y me siento egoísta, porque no pienso alejarme de él sabiendo que _ellos _me estaban buscando". _

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y torció el gesto. Entonces, según Jade… «Algo» estaba en su mente y que según ella, él había liberado al haberla vuelto débil.

¿Realmente tendría esto algo que ver con su desaparición?

Quizá en verdad había enloquecido y había querido arrancar asustada. Pero si era así, ¿cómo era que un tipo se había entregado diciendo que tenía la culpa por la desaparición?

Volvía a sentirse mareado, eran demasiadas preguntas que solo podían ser contestadas por una persona y esa persona no estaba ahí con él para decirle. Y estaba seguro que si lo estuviese no le diría y tendría que él mismo averiguar cada una de las respuestas.

Se llevó la mano a su boca y siguió leyendo el diario. A esa altura ya sabía por qué a Jade no le gustaba la gente. Y no estaba alejado de lo que él creía en realidad.

Jade le temía a las personas.

Y no porque ellas le produjesen miedo, sino porque ellas podían ser capaces de hacerle daño, como el daño que él le había hecho muchas veces, algunas veces inconsciente y otras veces conscientes.

Otro pinchazo cruzó su pecho.

¿Qué había hecho él tan malo como para que le pasase aquello?

No lo sabía, pero sin duda debió haber sido algo terrible.

Luego se sintió mareado y agotado, no quería seguir leyendo cosas sobre enfermedades mentales, ni tampoco quería leer lo que Jade había escrito. Estaba frustrado y molesto, y no sabía sobre quién recaía su molestia. Quizá incluso caía sobre su novia.

Sabía que Jade era de todo menos predecible, que era única y distinta a cualquier chica que él hubiese conocido, pero, por un momento, apenas por una vez le hubiese gustado que Jade hubiese sido una persona más clara.

Pero no, ella tenía que ser complicada.

Suspiró y sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente se metió a _The Slap_.

No había revisado su perfil hace varios meses atrás, desde que encontraron la camiseta ensangrentada de Jade que no se había metido a la red, porque sabía que si lo hacía nuevamente caería en la rutina de ver a cada momento vídeos de su novia desaparecida.

Se sorprendió al observar en su bandeja de entrada tantos mensajes, cada uno iba dirigido a él y tenía escrito la palabra «_fuerza_». ¿Por qué le pedían ser fuerte? ¿Acaso a ellos les importaba realmente lo que sucedía con él o con Jade? No lo creía y estaba casi seguro que la mayoría de los mensajes —que pertenecían a chicas— eran para coquetearle o infórmale a él sobre sus presencias. Realmente él no podía ser cortés en ese momento y no les iba a decir a cada una de ella "amablemente" que lo dejaran en paz.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo del todo, su _mouse _se fue hacia la esquinita de su perfil, en donde aparecía el nombre de Jade informando que tenían una relación. Hizo clic encima del nombre de la chica y pronto se vio en el perfil de ella.

Mucha gente había escrito en su muro y sintió un tremendo agujero implantarse en su pecho cuando leyó cada uno de los escritos.

Todos la daban por muerta. Todos.

¿Acaso él era el único que creía que Jade seguía con vida?, ¿por qué?

Frustrado apagó de mala gana su computadora y se lanzó a la cama, casi como un niño que hace un berrinche porque no le ha llegado el regalo de cumpleaños que él había querido.

Sus ojos pesaron y se les fue cerrando con rapidez.

Aquella noche soñó que todos los estudiantes de Hollywood Art lanzaban tierra a una tumba que rezaba Jade West.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola, hola.

¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy bien, aunque con un calor infernal que no aguanto.

Me alegro mucho que les guste mi fanfic, me alegro también a la gente que ha dado follow y los que se dan el tiempito para comentar, sé que no cuesta nada, pero estoy realmente agradecida con cada una de ellas.

Este Fanfic está realmente acabando conmigo, si tengo una idea es sobre esta historia y tengo que saber cómo meterla dentro porque no deja de salir hasta que la incluyo en el escrito. Espero les guste este capítulo y me hagan saber sus opiniones.

Ahora, no sé cuánto demore con el otro capítulo, ya que tengo otro fic que debo actualizar y no quiero abandonarlo, si que apenas actualice el otro volveré a escribir el próximo capítulo, no creo que me demore mucho, ya que, hay veces que me demoro menos de un día en escribir tres mil palabras.

¡Saludos y espero sigan disfrutando de mi fanfic! Espero sus opiniones sobre este.

Adiós.


	4. Piezas

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 6,387 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 4_**_: Piezas._

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve menos diez minutos cuando el oficial de policía James McKeon divisó entrar a una figura alta y desaliñada a la estación.<p>

Rápidamente irguió su rostro, tensó sus hombros y apretó la mandíbula al reconocer el rostro de aquel muchacho. Fue como si la cara del chico se hubiese grabado a fuego en su mente. No cualquier muchacho de diecisiete años irrumpe una estación llena de policías para golpear a un detenido.

El chico, sin embargo, no parecía agresivo, al menos no en ese momento.

—Hola —le saludó de inmediato, sin rodeos, cuando quedó justo al otro lado de la recepción.

El policía cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y lo escudriñó por varios segundos en silencio. Un cabo se levantó del escritorio y miró al castaño.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, chico? —Preguntó su compañero a su lado.

Él se giró hacia el otro policía y se acercó al oído de este para susurrarle que él se encargaría del chico. El policía se vio sorprendido ante eso, ya que, el oficial ya había terminado su turno y era tiempo de marcharse a casa, ¿por qué querría él hablar con un niño?

Beck cambió la dirección de su mirada y volvió a pegarla al oficial. Estaba seguro que él era el policía que lo había amenazado con meterlo a una celda si no se tranquilizaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? —Preguntó el oficial cuando vio a su compañero ocuparse de otros asuntos, seguro de que no estaría prestándoles atención.

—Beck Oliver —respondió entonces Beck, sin ningún índice de haberse vuelto nervioso.

El oficial McKeon se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa en dirección al adolescente antes de hacerle un gesto con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Se metieron al mismo pasillo en el cual se había escabullido Beck la noche anterior, el policía se metió en la última sala, una en la cual no había puerta. Era la sala en donde él se había metido para golpear al sujeto.

James McKeon invitó a Beck a sentarse en la misma silla en donde estaba sentado uno de los tipos que habían hecho daño a su novia, el joven estuvo a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, ofendido, sin embargo, decidió no discutir. Estaba agotado.

El oficial se sentó cuando Beck lo hizo.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos en los cuales ambos se escudriñaban con los ojos. El hombre de traje pudo notar lo demacrado que se veía el joven, no había ninguna clase de chispa de la cual supuestamente debería de tener un adolescente, no había energía en el rostro del muchacho, no había el brillo de la vida.

Por primera vez en años de oficio, él sintió un cierto pesar, un pesar y una curiosidad que desde la noche anterior le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Esto será algún interrogatorio o algo? —Preguntó entonces Beck, aburrido de tanto silencio.

No parecía hablar de manera irónica o burlesca, no parecía hablar con ánimos de alguna discusión, hablaba agotado.

—No —respondió el oficial—. Sé a lo que vienes, muchacho —aseguró el oficial—, pero ellos ya no están aquí.

—Solo quiero saber dónde está ella, quiero saberlo de sus propias bocas —respondió Beck.

—Los detectives nos dejaron una copia del vídeo —aseguró el oficial con un ligero encogimiento de hombro—, no tengo problema en mostrártelo.

Los ojos de Beck parecieron brillar ligeramente, el oficial creyó ver una pizca de emoción.

—Eso estaría bien —accedió el joven.

El policía no dijo nada, se levantó del asiento y salió de la sala dejando a Beck solo en aquel lugar.

Las palpitaciones de su corazón eran un ligero zumbido en sus oídos, su mente estaba nublada, como si no supiese qué esperar de las declaraciones. O quizá no quisiera esperar nada.

Luego entraron dos policías que Beck no se molestó en reconocer, ambos llevando una televisora vieja con un reproductor de vídeo a su lado, la colocaron encima de una mesa y luego la enchufaron, apenas ellos salieron de la sala entró el oficial con dos cafés en las manos.

Le tendió uno al chico.

Beck quiso negarse, sin embargo, algo en el rostro del hombre le decía que él no iba a aceptar ninguna negación, con un suspiro tomó el café entre sus manos, calentándolas. Los Ángeles nunca había estado tan helado como aquella vez.

El hombre no dijo nada en todo momento, puso el vídeo y se sentó mirando la televisora.

Apenas el primer rostro salió en la pantalla algo en su estómago se revolvió, se alegró de no haber bebido nada del café en ese momento.

Era al tipo a quien había golpeado, lo notó no porque recordaba su rostro, si no porque podía notar los moretones en su rostro y el gesto adolorido. Se negó a hablar y sintió un regocijo que nunca antes había sentido por haberlo golpeado.

Su silencio fue el encargado de declararlo culpable.

—_ ¿La reconoces? _—Un detective le mostraba una fotografía al segundo tipo, el muchacho miró la foto y luego torció ligeramente el gesto.

Beck sacó por conclusión que la fotografía pertenecía a su novia.

El tipo asintió.

— _¿Qué sucedió con ella? _—Preguntó nuevamente el detective.

El muchacho suspiró levemente y bajó su vista hacía sus manos esposadas.

—_No lo sé _—respondió, pero incluso Beck que no tenía preparación para la investigación pudo notar que el muchacho mentía.

—_No lo sabes _—susurró otro detective—, _entonces, ¿por qué uno de los detenidos dio tu nombre? _

—_Lo sé _—fue lo único que dijo.

—_Escucha, hombre, no tengo ni las ganas ni la paciencia como para tenerte aquí sentado toda la noche, si que dices lo que sabes o dejas que el silencio te declare culpable tal y como sucedió con tu otro compañero _—la voz del detective sonó dura y áspera, como si quisiese abofetearlo.

—_ ¡No sé lo que sucedió! _—Gritó entonces el tipo, este parecía ser mucho más chico que el primero en ser interrogado, parecía tener no más de 18 años—, _estábamos bebiendo y divirtiéndonos cuando Harry de pronto nos llama a mí y a Steve para hacer algo de dinero… Solo queríamos robarle. Yo no quería hacerle daño… _—Mantenía su cabeza fija en sus manos, como si estuviese arrepentido, sin embargo, Beck lo único que quería era ir a buscarlo y matarlo, pero se controló mordiendo la lengua hasta que sintió que salió sangre.

— _¿Y qué pasó entonces?_

—_Ella nos mandó al infierno _—aseguró y Beck pudo sentir como una espina se le clavaba justo en medio del corazón—, _dijo que la dejáramos en paz, luego Harry se volvió más violento y la empujó contra la pared, ella cayó al suelo y él le quitó la chaqueta, como buscando algo, entonces… No lo sé _—se cortó—, _lo lamento mucho, en serio que lo hago, lo lamento tanto..._

—_Lamentarlo no hará volver las cosas atrás _—habló el detective.

Luego de aquello lo único que siguió diciendo el chico fueron "lo siento" una y otra vez hasta que el detective se cansó y con voz dura le dijo que sentirlo no le iban a rebajar la condena por homicidio.

Beck sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta, tragó saliva. La palabra _homicidio_ hacía eco en su cabeza y más cuando el tipo no negó haberla matado.

—_Encontramos la blusa de Jade West cerca del río, casi a las afuera de la ciudad, ¿cómo fue que llegó ahí? _

El vídeo se había puesto en negro por unos segundos para luego ir con el último interrogatorio, del tan Steve, el chico que se había entregado.

—_N…No lo…_

—_Juro que si dices no lo sé te cortaré un dedo _—amenazó uno de los detective.

El chico —que parecía más joven que el segundo— miró con miedo y desesperación al detective.

—_ ¡Es que no lo sé! _—Gritó.

—_Nárrame los acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche _—exigió el detective.

El sujeto asintió cabeza gacha y comenzó a contar lo mismo que el segundo tipo, sobre que el tal Harry les había dicho que fuesen a robar para poder obtener más dinero y en consecuencia poder comprar alguna droga para poder ponerle fin a la gran fiesta.

—_La chica entonces cuando se vio despojada de la chaqueta se levantó y golpeó a Harry, y comenzó a correr _—siguió narrando—, _Harry fue tras ella, se puso a gritar, sin embargo, a esas horas siempre esas calles están vacías, llegó hasta el puente que da hacia el río y se detuvo, sabiendo que no había otra opción. En ese momento yo quise detener a Harry, le rogué que lo dejara, pero él estaba furioso con la muchacha y me dijo: "Si no quieres ver pues cierra los ojos, maldito cobarde, pero yo me divertiré con esta chica", y se comenzó a acercar a la chica, ya hasta ese punto no sabía que sucedía con Harry y yo tenía miedo, miedo de él sí que jamás me interpuse, ni yo ni mi otro compañero. _

»_Harry comenzó a reír y luego ella le lanzó su billetera y su teléfono celular y le dijo que la dejara en paz, pero si… Ella debió haber hecho aquello antes de haberlo golpeado, pero Harry se había trastornado y le dijo que iba a arrepentirse por haberle golpeado, le dijo que así de "sexy" no podía salir sola a la calle y que le había calentado. Supongo que la chica entró en pánico y… _

Guardó silencio y Beck pudo notar como dos pesadas lágrimas caían por los hundidos pómulos del sujeto.

— _¿Qué pasó entonces?_ —Insistió el investigador.

—_Ella sonrió, dijo algo que no entendí y saltó el barandal del río, se lanzó hacia el río _—dijo—_. Los tres corrimos hacia el borde y observamos hacia abajo, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba… Harry tomó todas las pertenencias de ella y las lanzó hacia el río, no dijo nada más y no lo volví a ver. Cada noche veo a la chica lanzarse desde el puente una y otra vez… Lo siento. _

Luego de eso la grabación se cortó y la pantalla se volvió negra.

El oficial McKeon se giró lentamente hacia Beck. El chico parecía haber perdido color en su rostro y tenía la mandíbula completamente tensa, el hombre temió que el muchacho pudiera volver a cometer la locura de anoche.

—Lo lamento, muchacho —aseguró el policía, y realmente lo hacía.

Beck no abrió sus labios, no movió un músculo, no hizo nada. Temía que si hablaba, el vómito escaparía de su boca.

—A veces, la vida no es justa y creemos que todo está perdido —dijo el oficial, sin saber el porqué creía tener la necesidad de reconfortar al chico aunque sea un poco—. Hace un año perdí a mi esposa por un cáncer —contó él y Beck frunció el cejo, ¿por qué le decía aquello? —, no te mentiré, la extraño como un loco en todo momento —tragó saliva y carraspeó—. Pero hay que seguir, porque no hay ninguna otra opción, las cosas nunca suceden porque sí, tienes mucho por delante y estoy seguro que a tu novia le hubiese gustado verte cumplir cada una de las metas que te has propuesto.

Beck asintió y se levantó, carraspeó y dio las gracias para luego salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como su cuerpo pudiese.

Apenas sus pies pisaron la acera sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta, se corrió hacia una orilla y la dejó escapar.

Apretó los puños, se lo pasó por su boca y se marchó hacia su camioneta.

*.*.*.*

—_Dime algo que te guste. _

—_Guste o ame. _

—_Ames. _

—_Tú. _

Su rostro estaba completamente impertérrito mientras observaba aquel vídeo subido a The Slap hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que había visto el vídeo y había sabido qué había ocurrido con Jade. Hace dos semanas que se había dado cuenta que todas sus ilusiones eran ridículas y falsas.

Jade está muerta.

Y no se había dado cuenta de lo dura que era la realidad.

Sintió como sus dedos le cosquilleaban y de pronto, sin saber cómo sucedió se vio rodeado de pedazos de vidrios, con todo hecho trizas, hasta con su computadora en el suelo, rota. Pateó la pata de su cama y lanzó un vaso hacia la pared, haciendo que este estallara en mil pedazos, dio un golpe a la muralla. Una, dos, tres veces y luego, de pronto, se vio encima de su cama, de estómago, con brazos y piernas estiradas.

Intentando ahogar sus jadeos.

Escuchó la puerta de su camper abrirse, pero no se inmutó, escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de su madre y esperó el sermón, sin embargo, este nunca llegó. En vez de eso su madre salió para luego volver con una escoba, una pala y una bolsa negra de nailon. Él seguía tal y cual se había lanzado, con los brazos extendidos, con la mirada perdida puesta en la muralla y con la mejilla pegada a la almohada.

Varios minutos luego de eso, tuvo la necesidad de moverse. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su madre. Ella ya estaba terminando de ordenar, había botado las latas vacías que estaban en el suelo hace semanas y había barrido todos los trozos de vidrios.

—Lo siento —susurró entonces con voz ronca debido a que no había hablado hace varias horas.

Su madre dejó de ordenar y soltó la bolsa de nailon, pegó sus ojos castaños en él. Beck pudo notar el abatimiento que cruzaba la mirada de su mamá y se sintió mal, como una verdadera mierda.

Los ojos de la mujer se nublaron y su labio inferior tembló a medida que abría su boca.

—Reacciona, hijo… Por favor —rogó—. Solo dime algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, te lo ruego, Beck, una señal es la que te pido, una.

La nariz del muchacho picó y sintió sus ojos humedecer, pestañeó varias veces seguidas, intentando espantar las lágrimas, sin embargo, estas no se marcharon y pronto se vio llorando frente a la mujer.

—La quiero de vuelta, mamá —dijo y la voz se le quebró—, quiero que esos malditos desgraciado me la devuelvan.

Y se llevó una mano a la boca intentando evitar el creciente sollozo que le quemaba en su garganta. Su mamá se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó, acercó su rostro a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, tal y como lo hacía como cuando era un niño y buscaba consuelo cerca de su corazón.

—Lo siento tanto, hijo —susurró la mujer, intentando que la voz no le saliera del todo rota—, de verdad que daría lo que fuera para quitarte ese dolor.

Pronto la cabeza de Beck descansaba en los muslos de su mamá, mientras ella le acariciaba el largo cabello castaño. Ambos miraban hacia el frente, hacia un punto muerto. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por los ojos de Beck, pero él no emitía ninguna clase de sonido que evidenciara el llanto.

El muchacho tenía solo un pensamiento rondando su mente, _Jade no iba a volver, ella se había ido para siempre_. Era un dolor intenso el que se le implantaba en el pecho cada vez que se daba cuenta que nunca más podría sentir su calor, nunca más podría sentir su aroma y nunca más podría oír el sonido de su risa. No _habría _más Jade, nunca más.

Y luego de varios meses después de su ida él lo había notado.

Estaba solo, sin ella.

Su madre había optado por la mejor opción, el silencio. Ya no había cómo consolarlo, no había palabras suficientes que harían recapacitar a su hijo, no había palabras de consuelo. Beck solo necesitaba compañía silenciosa y nadie podía darle aquella compañía además de su madre, que seguía acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

El muchacho pronto se vio cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió que no había más lágrimas, se durmió, se dejó sumir por la inconsciencia, esperando que esta fuese mejor que la realidad.

La señora Oliver pudo darse cuenta de eso, sin embargo, no se movió, siguió acariciando los cabellos suaves de su único hijo.

Algo dentro de ella ardió con fuerzas, algo que le decía que nada estaba bien y que nada volvería a estarlo, algo _no_ iba bien con su hijo. Sintió deseos de amarrarse a él, abrazarlo y no soltarlo, no dejarlo ir, no dejar que hiciera ninguna clase de estupidez. El amor le había golpeado tan fuerte que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro y ella, como su madre, sentía un pánico crecer cada vez más grande dentro de sus sesos.

Siempre lo había sabido, y lo reafirmó en carne propia cuando tomó a Beck entre sus brazos por primera vez.

El amor era el único sentimiento que te podía enloquecer, que te dominaba y lograba sacar lo peor de ti.

Y no quería que su hijo enloqueciera, no quería que nada malo sucediera con él…Pero le parecía todo tan frágil, tan delicado, que no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo dejar que las cosas fluyeran de la mejor manera.

Al final, solo se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Te amo, hijo —susurró, porque lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era estar ahí, cuidando el sueño del muchacho.

*.*.*.*

Las clases, desde la desaparición de Jade, no habían vuelto a ser las mismas.

Sicowitz no tenía la misma chispa que hace años atrás. El último año para su curso estaba siendo sin duda el peor.

Perder a una alumna había sido un golpe bastante duro, tan duro como un puñetazo directo al estómago. Ver el rostro de sus alumnos, abatidos por la pérdida era aun más. Y saber que estaba perdiendo a otro alumno y que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo era otro puñetazo directo a sus tripas.

Cada vez se veía más cercana la graduación, sin embargo, nadie parecía estar emocionado por aquello, absolutamente nadie.

Nada era lo mismo sin Jade.

—Bueno —susurró, porque a pesar de sentirse fuera de foco él debía continuar con las clases—, la próxima semana será el examen de improvisación, saben cómo constará este…

Su voz quedó suspendida por dos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

Frunció el cejo, un tanto molesto por la interrupción e intrigado por el alumno que osaba llegar una hora tarde a su clase.

—Adelante —habló con voz suficientemente alta como para hacerse oír por detrás de la puerta.

—Lamento el retraso.

No pudo evitar expresar el asombro que sintió en aquel momento, miró al muchacho estupefacto por unos instantes y luego carraspeó, dispuesto a decir algo. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que iba a soltar por la boca fue interrumpida por el chillido de su alumna pelirroja, Cat.

— ¡Beck!, ¡oh por Dios, sabía que regresarías! —Festejó levantándose de la silla para ir a abrazar al castaño de piel aceitunada.

El chico de grandes ojos cafés sonrió ligeramente y devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

Luego de aquello todos los alumnos de su salón se levantaron de las sillas para sonreír, abrazar o golpear ligeramente la espalda del alumno desaparecido. Sicowitz no se quedó atrás y se acercó a pasos tambaleantes hacia el que sin duda había sido su mejor alumno.

—Me alegro mucho de que vuelvas —susurró el viejo profesor.

Beck sonrió ligeramente.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde —murmuró él con suavidad, despacio, como si estuviese extrañamente cansado.

El profesor calvo negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dio un ligero golpe amistoso en la espalda del alumno.

—Nunca es tarde para alumnos tan estupendos —acotó.

Beck volvió a sonreír y pronto se vio nuevamente rodeado por todos sus amigos y algunos compañeros, alegres de que al fin haya vuelto a clases.

No fue el maestro quien notó la tremenda incomodidad en Beck, si no que fue André, quien, como buen amigo instó para continuar la clase, logrando que la atención hacia el recién llegado fuese quitada inmediatamente para volver a escuchar a Sicowitz.

Cuando el maestro preguntó por si habían dudas nadie se vio capaz de levantar la mano: Había solo una duda que habitaba en la mente de cada uno de los estudiantes de aquel salón, ¿por qué había vuelto Beck a esa altura?, ¿habrá ya superado lo de Jade?

Cuando se dio el término de la clase cada uno comenzó a salir por la puerta. Cat tomó la mano de Robbie y se acercaron rápidamente a Beck, ambos sonrientes. El castaño pudo notar que su amigo de afro ya no llevaba a Rex.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó volviendo a sonreír como antes.

Cat lo miró de cerca y lo escudriñó con la mirada sin disimulo, Beck aun tenía los ojos hundidos y con una mancha gris bajo estos, pero esta no parecía estar tan acentuada como meses atrás, pudo notar que ahora el chico estaba afeitado y que había tenido un ligero corte de cabello, hace casi un mes atrás el pelo del chico estaba llegando ya hasta su hombro.

Sonrió radiantemente.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto —aseguró la pelirroja.

Beck soltó una ligera risa.

—Me alegro que te alegre —respondió entonces, pronto se vio rodeado de sus tres amigos restantes y antes de que ellos pudiesen preguntar o decir algo, él habló—. ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? —Preguntó.

Los cuatro muchachos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería con su amigo.

Al salir por el pasillo fue otra de las cosas que Beck no había propuesto. Una tonelada de recuerdos rápidamente se amontonó en su mente, en todas había solo una conexión, Jade.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró levemente los ojos. Se lo había prometido, no pensaría en Jade, a ella no le hubiese gustado que él estuviese muriéndose por ella, no le hubiese gustado que él abandonase todos sus sueños.

Pero le estaba resultando difícil, más difícil de lo que creyó alguna vez. Cada vez que avanzaba por el pasillo sentía más miradas sobre él y más recuerdos venían a su mente desesperados por ser estudiados. Pero él los desechó, no iba a pensar en ninguno, no los iba a reproducir en su mente.

Miró a Cat quien saltarina iba a su lado, sonriente, parecía feliz, Cat siempre parecía feliz.

— ¿Qué tal todo con el tema de la graduación? —Preguntó cuando salieron por la puerta para caminar hacia el camper de comida.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró al instante, detuvo sus saltos y miró a Beck con una mueca casi culpable.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Beck, extrañado.

—Nada —respondió Cat y luego miró a sus amigos que iban más atrás de él.

Beck cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró fijamente a Cat, internamente contó hasta cinco, cuando llegó al tres, Cat soltó con voz culpable.

—No queremos organizar nada especial —susurró y bajó su vista.

El castaño frunció el cejo y miró al resto de sus amigos, Tori dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Hicimos una votación —agregó Tori rápidamente—: Y la mayoría de las personas de último año en Hollywood Arts piensa que una "celebración" no es algo apropiado con todo lo que ha pasado este año.

El muchacho contrajo el gesto en una mueca de extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó entonces.

Tori dio una ojeada a sus amigos, luego sus ojos se centraron en André, rogando con su mirada que él le explicase el porqué a su mejor amigo. André suspiró brevemente y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Haremos una ceremonia, nada muy grande, ya está decidido, Beck —aseguró el moreno en un tono de voz que no aceptaba quejas.

Nadie sabía realmente cómo se tomaría el muchacho aquella noticia. No había fiesta de fin de año, solo una seria ceremonia, incluso quizá haya un recordatorio a Jade, pero nada muy pomposo o grande. Por supuesto hubo alumnos que se quejaron por aquello, sin embargo, la mayoría habló y aceptaron que una pequeña ceremonia era lo correcto, por respeto a los padres de Jade y a la misma Jade. Incluso por respeto a Beck.

El castaño finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —respondió.

A cada uno de los integrantes del grupo le pareció que aquel gesto había sido realmente de él. Y se sintieron bien, porque al menos Beck estaba regresando.

Pidieron la comida y se acercaron a la mesa en donde siempre terminaban sentados. Nuevamente Beck se vio aturdido por cada uno de los recuerdos que su mente le traía a colación, sin embargo, una vez más ganó la parte racional, empujando los recuerdos al rincón más recóndito de su mente.

—Y bueno… ¿Hay algo de lo que me he perdido últimamente? —Preguntó entonces el castaño, paseando su mirada por el rostro de sus amigos mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

Cat soltó una ligera risilla y tomó la mano de Robbie entre las suyas, la elevó en el aire y soltó en un susurro suave.

—Con Robbie estamos saliendo —anunció—, hace un par de semanas ya es oficial.

El castaño sonrió genuinamente.

—Eso está bien —respondió él, aun así, algo dentro de su pecho ardía levemente.

Se sintió mal, se sintió egoísta y el peor amigo del mundo. Porque de pronto sentía una terrible envidia hacia su amigo Robbie y sentía que era una injusticia que él pudiese coger la mano de su novia mientras él no podía, mientras él estaba sentado solo en el banco, sin la presencia de su novia a su lado como era habitual.

Se había vuelto dependiente de Jade, quizá hace cuánto tiempo.

—Beck —susurró André frente de él—, ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó— te ves un poco pálido.

El muchacho de piel aceitunada fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas y asintió levemente, luego, se levantó torpemente del asiento. Beck nunca tenía movimientos torpes, siempre eran movimientos suaves, despreocupados y gráciles, eso preocupó a los cuatro muchachos.

—Volveré enseguida —anunció—, debo ir al baño.

Nadie dijo nada y Beck no esperó que ellos dijeran algo, se marchó sin dar vuelta hacia atrás, con el café firmemente agarrado en su mano.

André pegó su mirada en Cat y Robbie y frunció ligeramente el cejo.

—Eso fue estúpido —soltó de pronto el moreno.

Cat bajó la vista hacia su plato e hiso un puchero. Robbie tartamudeó, nervioso.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

— ¡Perdió a su novia! —Exclamó André con los dientes apretados.

—André tiene razón —susurró Tori y estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello pelirrojo de Cat, quien de pronto se había puesto a sollozar levemente—, debe ser difícil para él pisar esta escuela en donde casi pasaba los días con ella, debe sentirse mal sabiendo que otra gente forma relaciones mientras él perdió la suya.

—Ay —sollozó Cat—, nunca lo dije con intención de hacerlo sentir mal…Lo siento tanto.

Robbie abrazó a su novia y acarició su brazo con suavidad y ternura.

—No es tu culpa, Cat —susurró.

—Es que…Yo no quiero que Beck piense que ya me he olvidado de Jadey —comentó Cat—, yo sigo extrañándola.

—Todos lo hacemos, Cat, de verdad, todos lo hacemos —aseguró André en un murmullo bajo, mirando hacia el frente en donde segundos antes había estado sentado su mejor amigo.

*.*.*.*

Se mojó las manos con el agua y luego se las pasó por el rostro. Elevó su vista y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Ya no tenía las mismas ojeras que había tenido semanas atrás, sin embargo, aun quedaba la marca de ellas, sus ojos parecía apagados y su piel parecía tener un extraño color ceniciento. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Parecía como si se estuviese cayendo en pedazos.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y se apresuró en sacarlo.

Frunció levemente el cejo al darse cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida. ¿En dónde había estado que no le había llegado la señal?

Desbloqueó el celular y pudo darse cuenta que la llamada perdida pertenecía a un número desconocido.

Un número bloqueado.

Frunció los labios y volvió a meterse el teléfono en la mano. Salió del baño luego de darse una última ojeada al espejo y se encaminó por los pasillos medio vacíos hacia la mesa en donde debían estar esperándolo sus amigos.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su pantalón y él lo sacó.

«_Tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu buzón de voz_».

Sin siquiera pensárselo realmente, apretó el botón para abrir el buzón de voz y poder escuchar el mensaje.

Los bellos del cogote se le erizaron, sintió como la sangre se le congelaba y como las rodillas levemente le temblaban.

Había una fuerte interferencia al otro lado del teléfono, aun así, él pudo escuchar y reconocer de inmediato la voz que intentaba hablarle desde el otro lado.

«_Beck… _—Corte—_…Estoy asusta… _—Interferencia—_…Por fav… _—Interferencia—_… A buscarme… _—Interferencia—_… Atardecien…_»

El celular resbaló de su mano cuando se oyó el pitido del mensaje cortado. Sentía como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su ojo derecho. Los pulmones le ardieron a causa de la falta de oxigeno y se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Tragó aire y luego lo soltó en un resoplido.

Pestañeó aturdido y se giró para observar a varios estudiantes observándolo con preocupación. Él los ignoró olímpicamente y se agachó para recoger su teléfono celular antes de salir casi al trote de la escuela.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Cómo era posible que su "supuesta" novia _muerta_ haya logrado llamarle por teléfono y haber guardado un mensaje en su buzón de voz?

¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Se subió a su auto, lo encendió y salió rápidamente del estacionamiento de su escuela, sin preocuparse de decir nada a nadie.

*.*.*.*

La locura era sin duda mucho mejor que la realidad.

Y él sabía que era una locura, pero que dentro de la locura tenía cierto grado de razonamiento. Estaba seguro que no había ninguna posibilidad que él pudiese recibir mensajes de su novia muerta, sin embargo, bajo todo pronóstico él _estaba_ recibiendo mensajes de Jade.

Eso le daba dos teorías, ninguna más alentadora que la otra.

La primera y la más acertada, según él, era que estaba volviéndose completamente loco.

Y la segunda y la más alejada a la realidad, era que Jade estaba viva e intentaba contactarse con él de alguna u otra forma.

Se encerró rápidamente en su camper apenas llegó de la escuela y comenzó a releer cada una de las páginas del cuaderno negro de Jade.

Ella explicaba que monstruos la seguían y que habían sido liberados en el momento en el que ella se enamoró de él. Que los monstruos la seguirían y cuando hallasen la oportunidad tirarían de sus piernas y la llevarían al fondo de la tierra.

Y también había algunos dibujos que no tenían nada lógico, según su punto de vista.

Había un puente, también había una carretera, pudo encontrar una escalera en una esquina de las hojas y pudo darse cuenta, si entrecerraba los ojos, que en la última hoja había dibujado una pequeña casita de madera que parecía estar abandonada.

No había puesto atención a los dibujos porque no creían que tenían lógica, creía que había sido líneas al azar que habían hecho el dibujo, pero ahora todo parecía hacer clic en su cabeza. Era como si la última pieza restante estuviese ahí en sus narices y que él no pudiese darse cuenta de ello.

El tipo que había visto por última vez viva a Jade había dicho que ella había llegado hasta el puente que daba hacia el río en la parte más baja de los Ángeles, ¿qué hacía Jade ahí? No tenía ni idea, sin embargo, la chica había dibujado un puente en su cuaderno.

¿Sería ese el puente en la que ella se lanzó?

Se mordió la uña y hubiese estado seguro que Jade lo hubiese regañado si lo hubiese visto hacer aquella mala costumbre.

Pero aún le faltaba algo, algo pequeño, algo que uniese todas las pistas que él tenía.

Pero, ¿qué era?

De pronto se sintió frustrado y enrabiado, tenía casi todas las respuestas, ¿cómo era posible que aún no pudiese adivinar el acertijo?

Suspiró, debía calmarse, relajarse. Jade debía de haberle dado otra pista, una pista que él no había sido capaz de captar.

Se recostó en su cama, volviendo a leer cada una de las páginas del cuaderno, sin embargo, no encontró nada que llamase su atención además de los dibujos colocados en algunas esquinas en las hojas o las palabras poco alentadoras que su novia había escrito.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando con lentitud apenas cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de su estómago.

_El terreno era irregularmente peligroso. _

_El trozo de tierra tenía la extraña forma del pico de algún animal, más allá de la punta solo se lograba divisar el cielo azul. Estaba de pie en un acantilado y justo en el borde se encontraba ella. _

_Jade. _

_Sus rizos negros caían majestuosamente hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, su rostro redondeado y pálido estaba adornado por un ligero colorete en sus mejillas, sus ojos parecía ser _—_en aquel momento_—_ más azules que el propio cielo que se lograba ver más allá de ella. _

_Beck logró escuchar el ruido que produjo el choque de las olas contra las rocas que debían estar bajo el acantilado con forma de pico. _

_El viento removió sus cabellos, sin embargo, él por primera vez en la vida no se molestó en arreglárselo con la mano. _

_En ese momento sentía un miedo irracional, sabía (sin tener claro el porqué) que si daba un paso hacia ella, ella daría uno hacia atrás cayendo peligrosamente por el barranco, directo al inmenso y violento océano. _

_Estaban frente a frente, separados por exactamente diez largas zancadas. Se miraban a los ojos, ambos parecían estudiarse. Y Beck recordó la primera vez que tuvo el rostro de la chica tan cerca de él como para poder besarla. _

—_Ya estoy casi, solo me falta una pista, una señal _—_gritó él luego de varios segundos estudiándola. _

_Ella torció una sonrisa y bajó su rostro ligeramente, sus ojos grises se vieron escondidos por sus parpados._

—_No quieres realmente hacerlo, Beck _—_el susurro que salió de su boca fue arrastrado por el viento, logrando llegar a sus oídos de manera baja pero entendible. _

_Él frunció el cejo y se recordó no moverse de aquel puesto. No quería que Jade se lanzara al vacío, no quería que ella se alejase de él. _

—_Debes entender _—_dijo y volvió a elevar sus ojos grisáceos azulinos a los castaños de él_—, _que puedes salir adelante, no _quiero_ que pierdas todo por mí. _

_El muchacho hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Sintió como un temblor recorría su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, no estuvo muy seguro de si el temblor fue cosa del frío o de algo más. _

_En ese momento se preguntó internamente si Jade podía presenciar todo lo que estaba pasando, se preguntó cuán avergonzada se sentiría, cuán decepcionada se sentiría de él al saber lo dependiente que se había vuelto. _

—_Solo quiero que me des una señal _—_susurró él, aun así sabía que ella lo había oído. _

—_No estás escuchándome realmente _—_aseguró la pelinegra y Beck se permitió sonreír ligeramente. _

_Aquello sonaba tan igual a la antigua Jade. _

_Demonios, cómo la extrañaba. _

—_Es que no lo entiendo _—_respondió Beck en su defensa. _

_Ella elevó aún más su mentón y sus ojos fueron como dos afiladas agujas frías que se clavaron en su rostro. El corazón del castaño se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho. _

—_Beck _—_le llamó y el chico pudo saborear las palabras, se oía como Jade, tal y como lo hacía cuando lo regañaba por alguna cosa_—_, me encuentras y lo pierdes todo _—_advirtió. _

_El muchacho frunció ligeramente el cejo, sintió como las palabras se clavaron en su mente haciendo eco por todas las paredes de su cerebro. Sintió como le hormiguearon los dedos y como su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera fuerte justo en medio de su pecho. Una nueva brisa removió los rizos oscuros de su novia y él pudo sentir el aroma electrizante de su chica. _

_Y lo entendió. _

—_Es todo o yo _—_dijo al fin Jade. _

_Pero él ya lo sabía, pareciera como si él lo hubiese sabido desde un principio. _

_Las palabras escaparon por su boca al mismo momento en que él lo pensó, fue un segundo, un segundo en que se demoró en recibir y procesar lo dicho por su novia. _

—_Tú eres mi todo _—_respondió entonces y estuvo tentado a sonreír de igual forma en que un niño sonríe al saber que ha acertado en una importante pregunta. _

_Jade sonrió de manera triste y asintió. _

—_Ya está atardeciendo _—_comentó, Beck pudo ver detrás de ella como el sol poco a poco se iba poniendo detrás del mar y como oscurecería el cielo y saldrían las estrellas. _

_Los crepúsculos siempre fueron la parte favorita del día para Jade. Beck se vio tentado a sonreír, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida cuando observó como cuidadosamente Jade daba un paso hacia atrás, hacia la nada. _

_El cuerpo de su novia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

_Había caído por el barranco. _

_Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. _

Había olvidado los reales que eran los sueños cuando estos involucraban a su novia. Se sentó en la cama logrando que el cuaderno resbalara de su estómago y cayera al suelo.

Con su mano se quitó los cabellos que se le pegaron a la frente producto al sudor, miró hacia el frente, sintiendo como su corazón seguía bombeando sangre frenéticamente en su pecho. Las imágenes eran revividas nuevamente en su mente, cada palabra dicha por Jade era reproducida en sus pensamientos tal y como lo había dicho en el sueño.

Sin embargo, sentía un creciente gozo dentro de su pecho, como si de pronto todos los problemas en su vida se hubiesen resuelto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo detener la ligera risa que se escapó por sus labios. Sabía que si cualquiera lo hubiese visto en aquel momento lo tacharía de loco, aun así, no le importaba.

Porque había resuelto el acertijo, al menos, ya sabía dónde encontrar la última pieza del puzle.

_Iba _a encontrar a Jade. Aunque tuviese que perderlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>H<em>**ola! Dije que me demoraría un poco más y creo que lo hice... Aun así, no fue tanto tiempo el que tuvieron que esperar.

Estoy realmente inspirada escribiendo este fanfic y quiero realmente continuar hasta terminarlo, tengo la historia completa formada en mi cabeza y realmente espero mantenerme lo suficientemente inspirada como para terminarla antes del próximo año. Solo falta que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí y comenten qué es lo que les parece este fanfic.

¡Muchas gracias a las chicas que se dan el tiempo de comentar la historia! Realmente estoy muy agradecida de todas ustedes chicas, me inspiran para continuar y hacerles pasar un rato divertido leyendo las ideas locas que se me vienen por la cabeza.

Gracias de igual manera a todas las personas que me leen y aunque no comentan, se dan el tiempo de leerme.

¡Espero sus opiniones para este capítulo!

Pronto se vendrá la "acción", si que esperenlo que esto es solo el comienzo.

Saludos.


	5. Todo o ella

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 5,103 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 5: _**_Todo o ella._

* * *

><p>Un extraño sonido externo se filtró por entre sus sueños. Abrió sus ojos con pesar y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad de su habitación para darse cuenta que el sonido que la despertó era el del timbre de la puerta principal.<p>

Se incorporó en su cama y observó la oscura habitación, un extraño pesar se implantó en su pecho y sintió como todo lo ingerido en el día se le revolvía en el estómago. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que su marido aún no llegaba del trabajo, pero no le importó, nunca le había importado, la relación con el padre de sus hijos era completamente nula. Ya se había extinguido la llama del amor hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Se levantó y se infundó en su gruesa bata, afuera estaba helando y no iba a exponerse a pescar un resfriado, tomó su celular que descansaba a un lado en su cómoda y miró la hora.

Era media noche.

Se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, abrazándose a sí misma, sin saber qué esperar.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre y sintió la repentina necesidad de correr hacia su cama y volverse a acostar. No estaba segura de si su mente soportaría otra horrible noticia como la que le dijeron varios meses atrás.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y el alma se le fue a los pies. Frente de ella se encontraba el mismo muchacho que le había dado la mala noticia de que su niña, Jade, no había llegado nunca a su casa.

La garganta se le secó y se vio impedida de decir algo, si que esperó a que Beck dijese lo que sea que venía a decir.

—Lamento la hora, señora West —susurró entonces el moreno, removiéndose incomodo en su puesto.

La mujer carraspeó y juntó saliva en su boca, la tragó y al fin sintió que las palabras podían salir al no sentirse tan reseca.

—Beck Oliver —murmuró ella y el chico no estuvo seguro de si ella lo hacía en forma de saludo o por otra cosa—, ¿ha pasado algo malo?, ¿qué haces a esta hora en la calle?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior con ferocidad y estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y arrancar. ¿Qué estaba pensando en cuando despertó y se dirigió a la casa de su novia a esas altas horas por la noche?

Se había dejado llevar por el impulso y ninguna parte racional en su cabeza pudo impedirle tocar la puerta. Ahora se arrepentía al ver la cara somnolienta de su suegra.

—Yo… Lamento haberla despertado, no me fijé en la hora —mintió—, lo siento.

La mujer frunció el cejo y estuvo tentada a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el muchacho le había hecho revivir cada detalle de lo sucedido en aquella terrible noche, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, se lo debía.

Asintió.

—Tranquilo, está bien —respondió la mujer y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Adelante, hace frío aquí afuera, adentro hablaremos mejor.

El muchacho no dijo nada, así que la mujer interpretó ese silencio como un sí. Dejó pasar al novio de su hija y luego cerró la puerta con suavidad, su hijo menor estaba durmiendo en los dormitorios de arriba y no quería despertarlo. Desde que Jade se había ido, al más pequeño de los West le costaba dormirse si alguien no estaba a su lado.

Encendió las luces del salón y luego le indicó al muchacho que se sentara en un sofá.

—No, no se preocupe, en verdad no quiero molestarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho —aseguró Beck—, solo quiero venir a buscar una cosa que olvidé en la habitación de Jade la vez que vine.

La mujer torció el ceño ligeramente y apretó aun más sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, dejó caer su cuerpo al marco de la puerta y miró al moreno con cierta extrañeza.

Beck se sintió completamente incomodo ante la mirada escudriñadora de su suegra.

— ¿Y vienes por _esa cosa_ a las doce de la noche? —Preguntó la señora West, casi como si no le creyese del todo.

El castaño asintió.

—Así es —susurró—, como le dije antes, no me fijé en la hora y recordé hace pocos minutos atrás que aquí podía ser en donde se me había quedado, en la habitación de su hija.

La mujer soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió, bajó su mirada y se corrió de la entrada del salón, con un gesto indicó a Beck que vaya a por él. El muchacho no dijo nada más, le regaló una sonrisa ligera y pasó de ella para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de la pelinegra desaparecida.

La madre de Jade quedó observando su espalda, aun con el extraño revoltijo en su estómago. Suspiró, nunca podría superar lo sucedido.

*.*.*.*

Cuando Beck pisó nuevamente el cuarto de su novia Jade, sintió un extraño regocijo envolviendo cada uno de sus órganos vitales. Sabía que no debía darse falsas expectativas o muy grandes ilusiones, podría volver a caer como le pasó hace semanas cuando vio el vídeo de los culpables de la desaparición de Jade.

Sabía bien que no era bueno darse falsas expectativas, sin embargo, era como si todo su cuerpo le dijese que estaba en lo correcto, que iba por el buen camino y que pronto volvería a estar con ella.

Observó como el cuarto de la chica seguía en las mismas condiciones, tal y como lo dejó tiempo atrás la última vez que estuvo ahí, con la mínima diferencia que ahora el polvo podía visualizarse de inmediato encima de todos los objetos de aquel lugar.

Suspiró y se encaminó a la cama con un creciente regocijo dentro de su estómago. Las palpitaciones de su corazón se volvieron un zumbido quedo que podía escuchar justo en sus oídos pero de manera lejana.

Sus manos estaban sudando y estaba seguro que sus pies estaban tiritando. Se relamió los labios y luego tomó sin vacilación la fotografía que aun seguía intacta en el velador de su novia.

«_Me gustan los atardeceres, Beck_»

Jade le había estado dando más señales de las que él fue capaz de percibir, era por eso que cada uno de sus sueños terminaba cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, dando paso así a la noche.

Lo mismo pasó cuando ella le grabó un mensaje en el buzón de voz, la interferencia no le permitió entender muy bien el mensaje, sin embargo, podía recordar la última palabra que Jade le había dicho «_atardecien…_»

Y en el último sueño, cuando él le dijo que dejaría todo por ella, entonces, Jade le dijo «_ya está atardeciendo_» para luego desaparecer. ¿Todo eso no tenía sentido de una forma descabellada, pero sentido al fin y al cabo?

Escaneó la fotografía y luego la giró, comenzó a quitarle el marco con cuidado de no estropearlo y luego, cuando al fin la fotografía se vio separada del marco, él la giró.

_«Vacaciones del 2011 junto a mi novio Beck Oliver: Fotografía del atardecer más hermoso»_

Más debajo de lo escrito estaban las palabras que él necesitaba leer para saber que no estaba equivocado, que había estado en lo correcto y que había unido todas las piezas.

_«Encuéntrame, Beck, encuéntrame»_

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, apretó la fotografía en su mano y la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su campera, dejó el cuadro encima del mueble, obviamente sin la fotografía y luego se levantó de la cama. Ya podía regresar a su camper y ordenar su bolso.

Tenía un viaje largo que debía comenzar mañana temprano por la mañana.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por la madre de la joven. Se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente, preguntándose internamente cuánto había visto la señora y qué pensaría de lo que sea que haya visto.

—Ya lo encontré —susurró el joven con suavidad, dispuesto a cortar el tenso aire que se había implantado en la habitación de la chica.

La mujer, sin embargo, no dijo nada, asintió levemente y luego se corrió de la puerta como señal para que el chico saliese.

Beck rápidamente pasó por su lado y le sonrió en forma de despedida. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y luego llegó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Cómo lo has llevado?

La voz de la señora West sonó alta y clara, Beck se giró y se encontró con que la mujer lo observaba desde la punta de la escalera.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió con claridad, porque era cierto, no sabía cómo realmente lo estaba llevando, siquiera sabía a lo que realmente se refería la madre de su novia.

—Tú me dijiste que la encontrarías porque creías que estaba viva —habló nuevamente y pudo observar como los hombros de Beck se tensaban—, ¿aun lo piensas?

El muchacho elevó el mentó y la miró directamente a la cara, su rostro era tan serio que parecía estar esculpido, porque ningún músculo se le movió durante todo el rato en el que guardó silencio.

—Cuando alguien ama realmente a una persona, lo último que pierde es la esperanza —respondió entonces, con voz dura y segura—, no voy a perder mis esperanzas.

— ¿Incluso ahora que sabes que se ha lanzado por un puente? —Preguntó.

Beck se encogió ligeramente de hombros con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera, con una apretando levemente la fotografía en su bolsillo.

—Eso no me dice nada.

—Quiero creer tanto como tú que ella sigue con vida —susurró su suegra y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Pero a veces la esperanza lo único que hace es despedazarte.

Beck se remojó los labios con su lengua y luego corrió su rostro. Tomó la manilla de la puerta de la casa y abrió la puerta.

—Espero que tenga una buena noche, señora West —se despidió el muchacho y fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la casa.

*.*.*.*

Esa noche Beck no logró dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas. Muy temprano por la mañana cuando sintió que sus padres se marcharon al trabajo, él se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres. Se dio un reconfortante baño y luego se vistió, se afeitó y se arregló el cabello y luego volvió a su camper.

Dejó encima de su cama el cuaderno negro de Jade, la fotografía y las dos notas que había encontrado de ella. De su armario sacó un gran frasco de vidrio y lo abrió, lo dio vuelta.

Era mucho el dinero que pudo ahorrar en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, todo ese dinero no le pertenecía solo a él, sino que también a Jade.

Había sido una real estupidez y no pudo evitar reír en voz baja al recordar el porqué habían estado juntando ese dinero.

Todo había sido porque su padre no la soportaba y estaban seriamente pensando en irse a vivir pronto a un propio departamento. Cosa que obviamente, no llegó a pasar.

Suspiró levemente y metió todo el dinero en un pequeño bolso en el cual también llevaría una muda de ropa y un suéter, por si hacía mucho frío en la noche.

Eran aproximadamente seis horas de viaje desde su casa a la ciudad en donde estaba la playa que ambos habían amado: El Matador Beach.

Arregló todas las cosas y apresuradamente escribió una nota a sus padres, no decía mucho, pero le dejaba las cosas claras, para no preocuparlos en demasía. Aunque claro, sabía que de igual manera sus padres se iban a preocupar por él, pero él ya tenía dieciocho años y era una persona grande y madura. Él podía pensar en cada una de sus acciones y hacer lo que estimaba correcto.

Y lo correcto para él era ir detrás de Jade.

Finalmente tomó su teléfono celular y el cuaderno de Jade y se encaminó hacía su automóvil.

Lo encendió y se preparó mentalmente para el largo viaje que lo esperaba.

*.*.*.*

La señora Oliver no podía decirse a sí misma ser una persona muy supersticiosa, sin embargo, siempre hacía caso a los presentimientos que de vez en cuando le venían. Está vez no fue diferente y apenas sintió que algo no iba bien pidió la tarde libre para ir hacia su casa y verificar que todo estuviese en completo orden.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba y sintió una ligera pizca de miedo, aun así debía recordarse que su hijo a esa hora debía estar aun en su escuela. Porque sí, ella había sabido que Beck había vuelto a clases el día de ayer.

Pero la sensación de incomodidad era demasiado grande como para poder ignorarla por un tiempo más, así que apenas ingresó a su casa marcó el número de su hijo para poder hablar con él y que Beck le dijese que no había de qué preocuparse, que estaba bien.

Aunque sabía que él mentía, porque como madre podía notar la tremenda tristeza que había detrás de la mirada de su hijo cada vez que sus ojos se pegaba a los suyos.

El tono sonó ocupado y ella torció el gesto. _Maldición_, no podría tranquilizarse hasta escucharlo aunque sea por el otro lado del teléfono.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración y aparentando tranquilidad se acercó hacia la cocina para hacerse un té y así poder tranquilizar su sistema, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Se preparó el agua y luego se sirvió la infusión, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y volvió a marcar el número de su hijo.

—_Mamá._

La voz de su hijo por el otro lado del teléfono no logró el efecto deseado, más que tranquilizarla, se sintió un más nerviosa. Sentía como el sorbo de té que había tomado anteriormente se devolvía por su garganta.

—Hijo —habló la mujer apretando fuertemente el teléfono contra de su oreja—, ¿a qué hora vuelves? —Preguntó la mujer.

Por el otro lado del teléfono se oyó un ligero suspiro.

—_Pronto _—respondió.

La madre del guapo muchacho pudo notar como la respuesta había quedado corta, como si estuviese escondiendo algo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó entonces, intentando obtener alguna información y así pudiese conocer la verdad.

—_Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, mamá _—susurró Beck por el otro lado del teléfono, se oía levemente cansado y se preguntó si las ojeras en el rostro de su niño habían vuelto—, _hablaremos después. _

— ¡No, Beck, espera!—gritó la mamá antes de que él cortase—, yo solo quiero…

—_Estoy bien, mamá _—aseguró entonces el moreno—, _tú tranquila que estoy bien, confía en mí. _

Ella torció el gesto y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente en su pecho, causándole un ciego dolor, se preguntó si Beck sintió aquello mismo cuando se enteró de que Jade no volvería nunca.

—Bueno —respondió ella—, solo… Vuelve pronto.

—_Lo haré. _

—Nos vemos para la cena, hijo —dijo con la ligera esperanza de que si decía aquello realmente pasara, sin embargo, aquel fuerte presentimiento le decía que no vería para la cena al muchacho—. Te amo —suspiró.

—_También yo, mamá, te veo luego, adiós. _

La comunicación se cortó y sintió como el teléfono le resbalaba de la mano, pestañeó un par de veces y alcanzó a agarrar el móvil antes de que cayese al suelo, lo colocó encima de la mesa y se quedó mirando hacia el frente, hacia un punto muerto en la nada.

Tragó saliva y de pronto sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su pecho. Sus ojos hicieron aguas y apretó los labios.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que las palabras "_te echaré de menos"_ eran las correctas en vez de decirle que lo esperaría para la cena.

*.*.*.*

Eran las cuatro de la tarde para cuando Beck tuvo que frenar el auto en una estación de servicio para ir al baño, beber un café y mojarse el rostro. Estaba agotadísimo y eso que llevaba poco más de la mitad del camino, le faltaba mucho por recorrer y temía quedarse dormido manejando.

Decidió que lo mejor era recostarse en el asiento por un rato y dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino.

Se deslizó por el asiento y lo echó hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos.

Por primera vez en meses pensó en otra persona que no fuese su novia al cerrar los ojos. La última conversación con su madre le había dejado una extraña sensación de amargura en la boca, no le gustaba mentirle, pero no quería que se enterara por sus labios lo que él estaba haciendo en esos momentos, temía de que lo reprendiera y le obligase a volver —cosa que él no haría—, pero sabía que su madre incluso era capaz de ir a buscarlo.

Era por eso que había cortado su teléfono celular.

Soltó un bostezo, cansado y luego, sin siquiera darse cuenta se durmió.

*.*.*.*

—Esto es malo, muy malo.

La voz de la latina llegó a los oídos de todos. Hace más de una hora que los padres de Beck los habían llamado para preguntarles si sabían algo de él, para desgracia de todos, nadie sabía nada.

Todos intentaron llamarlo más de diez veces, sin embargo, el teléfono de Beck estaba cortado y con eso todos estaban más que preocupados.

— ¿Creen que Beck vaya a hacer algo malo? —Preguntó Cat con voz baja, intentando ahogar cada uno de los gemidos que se iban escapando por su boca.

Robbie pasó una mano por los hombros de Cat de manera temblorosa, acarició su brazo y besó su cien con cuidado. Intentando reconfortarla.

—No lo creo —susurró Tori en su puesto.

Todos se encontraban en casa de la latina a espera de alguna llamada por parte de los padres del muchacho, lo habían buscado por toda la ciudad, pero nadie sabía nada del muchacho de cabellos suaves y esponjosos.

— ¿Y dónde estará? —Preguntó Robbie, entonces—, lo buscamos por todos lados y en ninguno de ellos estaba, no contesta su celular, ¿en dónde demonios pudo haberse metido?

Tori se encogió de hombros y miró de soslayo a su mejor amigo, André. Él se mantenía en silencio, mirando hacia el frente sin ninguna clase de mueca en su rostro que evidenciara lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Tori sintió un fuerte pinchazo justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, la expresión de André le recordaba a la de Beck el día en que Jade West desapareció.

—André —le llamó, pero él no la miró, aun así ella sabía que el moreno le estaba prestando atención—, Beck estará bien —aseguró.

Se sentó a un lado del chico y le acarició con suavidad el brazo, André al fin corrió su mirada y la pegó en su morena amiga, Tori sonrió con tristeza y el moreno bajó su vista, no estando seguro de si podía devolverle o no la sonrisa a su amiga y compañera.

—No lo sé, Tori —susurró el moreno—, Beck no ha estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo, todos nosotros lo sabíamos pero nadie hizo nada por ayudarlo.

Trina, quien observaba todo desde el sofá torció el gesto y soltó sin poder controlarlo.

—Eso no es cierto, André.

Los tres chicos la miraron, completamente extrañados, primero que todo porque ninguno había notado la presencia de la chica en la sala. Ella los miró de hito en hito.

—Todos intentaron ayudarlo, pero Beck no quería ayuda, no quería compasión —la muchacha torció el gesto—, ¿qué no lo veían?, Beck solo quería a Jade.

—Pero ella ya no iba a estar —masculló Cat—, ya no lo estará jamás —y se largó a llorar amargamente.

—Lo sé —respondió Trina y se levantó del sofá—, y todos nosotros lo sabíamos y aunque nos costara o no nos dábamos cuenta de eso. En cambio Beck jamás lo vio, ¿acaso ninguno lo notó cuando fue a la escuela _el día _en que fue?

André apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un ligero suspiro agotado.

—Él jamás se _creyó_ lo que sucedió con Jade —susurró en ese momento André—, él…Creía o cree que ella está viva, en alguna parte.

—Pero escuchó a los tipos que la vieron por última vez —argumentó Tori, intentando que la voz no le saliera del todo ahogada—, imposible que siguiese creyendo que ella estaba viva si… —Dejó la frase en el aire, no podía terminarla.

—Si se lanzó a un río —terminó Trina—. Escuchen, Jade jamás fue de mi santa devoción, pero tampoco es como si hubiese deseado que todo esto pasara, incluso para mí es casi imposible creerlo, creer no volver a verla o oírla, creer que se fue y no va a volver, imagínense cómo sería para el chico que había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida viéndola a diario, conociéndola incluso mejor que ella misma, sería imposible de creer también, ¿no?

—Sí pero…

—Él la amaba —suspiró Tori entonces, cortando a Cat, entendiendo el punto de su hermana—, y se aferrará hasta lo imposible para creer que ella sigue viva, que todavía hay una oportunidad.

—Pero, ¿por qué se iría? —Preguntó André—, ¿hacia dónde?

Trina se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá a algún lugar en donde se sienta cerca a ella.

Y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

Había sido extraño, porque por primera vez Trina había pensado en alguien más que no fuese ella misma, incluso quizá entendió mucho mejor a Beck de lo que sus mejores amigos habían logrado entenderlo.

*.*.*.*

Cuando la señora West entró al camper de su hijo sintió como todo su mundo temblaba. El aroma de su hijo impregnado en cada rincón del pequeño lugar era como una bofetada a su mejilla y una patada en su estómago.

Se abrazó a sí misma al tiempo en que sintió como cada uno de sus bellos se erizaban, se encaminó por el lugar. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en una pequeña hoja doblada en dos.

Se apresuró a tomarla entre sus manos y la abrió con torpeza.

_«Lamento no decirles hacia dónde voy, pero prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda. Estaré bien, solo debo encontrarla, Jade me necesita. Los quiero. _

_Beck»_

Entonces fue cuando ella se quebró, sus lágrimas aparecieron y bajaron por sus ojos sin siquiera poder evitarlo, se dejó caer en el suelo del lugar en donde su hijo vivía y se acurrucó sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban.

Jade murió, pero de paso también se llevó a su hijo.

*.*.*.*

En el momento en que despertó sintió la necesidad inmediata de encender su teléfono celular, así que cuando se acercó a la bomba para poder llenar el estanque de su auto encendió su teléfono.

El sol ya había dado el paso a la noche, así que sacó por conclusión que debía ser alrededor de las nueve de la noche debido a lo oscuro del cielo. Se acercó al lugar en donde pagaría la bencina y pagó otro café para el camino además de algo para poder pasar el hambre. Mientras pagaba la gasolina y la comida comenzó a leer cada uno de los mensajes de textos que habían escrito, desde su padre hasta sus amigos.

No contestó a ninguno, sin embargo, se vio con la necesidad de llamar a André, porque no se merecía preocuparse demás y él le diría a los otros lo que él planeaba hacer, obviamente, omitiendo el lugar al cual se dirigía a buscarla.

Se comió el pequeño chocolate y bebió un sorbo de su café. Se subió al auto y comenzó a andar al tiempo que apretaba el botón verde para marcar a su mejor amigo.

Sonó tan solo un par de veces antes de oír la voz de André al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ey —saludó él.

— _¡¿Ey?! ¿Es enserio, Beck?, ¿es todo lo que dirás? _—Preguntó la voz preocupada de su mejor amigo al otro lado del teléfono, Beck bufó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un tono de exasperación—, he estado afuera solo por unas cuantas horas, no es para tanto.

—_ ¿No es para tanto? _—La voz irónica de André se dejó oír por el otro lado del teléfono—_, realmente Beck no sé qué diablos está pasándose por tu cabeza. _

—Solo voy a buscar a mi novia —respondió sincero.

Se lograba a imaginar la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo, quizá había palidecido o quizá hubiese sentido como todos sus órganos se retorcían dolorosamente, no lo sabía, pero se lo imaginaba.

—_ ¿Qué has dicho? _—Parecía haberse ahogado con algo, la voz le salió ahogada.

—Que voy en camino a buscar a Jade —volvió a decir—. Mira, André, sé que suena como una locura, pero sé que ella está con vida y me necesita.

El silencio por el teléfono se prolongó y Beck sintió algo amargo implantarse en su boca. ¿Sus amigos creerían que había enloquecido?

Prefirió centrarse en la oscura carretera en vez de imaginar cosas que no fuesen del todo agradables.

—_Eso _es _una locura, Beck _—respondió el moreno remarcando el "es" —. _Dime hacia dónde te diriges, por último deja que te acompañe… _

—No —cortó de inmediato el castaño—, no puedes acompañarme, sé que esto debo hacerlo solo, viejo.

—_ ¡Dios, Beck!, ¡entiéndelo! _—Gritó André—,_ deja acompañarte a buscarla, quizá entre los dos podemos encontrarla. _

—No lo creo —respondió Beck y sabía que en esos momentos sonaba como un real loco, suspiró—, mira, Jade me ha estado enviando mensajes, se me ha presentado incluso en sueños y me ha dado pistas sobre su paradero. He completado el crucigrama y ahora sé dónde está y voy a ir a buscarla, y tengo que hacerlo solo. Confía en mí, ¿bien?

—_No puedo _—respondió André—, _no puedo confiar en ti si tú no lo haces conmigo, viejo. _

Beck suspiró.

—Lo siento, amigo.

—_Al menos, ¿puedo saber hacia dónde te diriges? _—Intentó nuevamente, sin embargo, recibió la misma negativa.

—Sé que piensas que he enloquecido, André, y quizá sea cierto, pero si en verdad Jade necesita de mi ayuda, no puedo simplemente quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados —contestó Beck—, la amo demasiado como para hacerlo. Cuando tú también lo sientas, me entenderás.

Escuchó como André sorbía por la nariz por el otro lado del teléfono y se lo imaginó llorando, la imagen no logró ser completamente visible en su cabeza, simplemente no podía imaginarse a su moreno amigo llorando.

—Ahora tengo que cortar —dijo—, nos veremos, André, pronto, te lo prometo. Y cuando me veas estaré con Jade, apuesta a por ello.

—_Beck… No… _

Y cortó.

Dejó su celular encima del asiento del copiloto justo después de apagarlo, ese asiento que Jade había utilizado tantas otras veces. Sintió como su corazón brincaba ferozmente en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de ella, estaba cerca de aquel lugar en donde el atardecer se veía más hermoso que siempre.

El lugar de él y de ella.

¡Maldición que la extrañaba como un loco!

Observó el cartel de desviación que indicaba el camino hacia la ciudad en donde estaba la playa.

Giró el volante y apretó el acelerador.

No podía esperar llegar a aquella hermosa ciudad y contagiarse con aquel aire tan refrescante, sobre todo no podía esperar para encontrarla, abrazarla y traerla de vuelta. ¿Qué clase de problemas tendría?, obviamente debía tenerlos, porque era por algo que ella no regresaba por su propia voluntad, sin embargo, él estaba cegado a ayudarla. Aunque muriese en el intento.

Subió un poco más el volumen de la radio al oír una de sus canciones favoritas, se dio cuenta que la carretera estaba completamente vacía en aquel momento, no había ningún auto y él podía recordar que cuando fue con Jade se habían incluso topado con una congestión vehicular.

Al fin llegó al puente que pasaba por encima del inmenso océano, quedaba poco, solo debía cruzar el puente de unos cuantos metros y estaría en la ciudad. Faltaba tan poco…

La radio comenzó a crear interferencia, Beck supuso que era debido a las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad, intentó cambiar de estación, sin embargo, todas y cada unas de ellas estaban con la interferencia, produciendo un ruido agudo que le dañaba los tímpanos.

Estuvo a punto de cortar la radio cuando levantó la vista.

En medio del camino una silueta aparecía justo frente de su auto y él iba demasiado rápido como para frenar, pudo notar lo pequeña y delgada figura, pero nada más. Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces giró el manubrio hacia su lado izquierdo con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permitieron, estrellando el auto en la barra de contención.

Su frente se pegó fuertemente en el manubrio al tiempo que escuchaba un horrible ruido de algún vidrio siendo roto.

Pudo sentir el agudo dolor que cruzaba su cabeza, pudo sentir como algo líquido y espeso bajaba por su frente y pudo darse cuenta que de pronto sentía como si se estuviese ahogando.

Y sintió miedo, un miedo irracional que le apagó los sentidos.

Sabía que estaba al borde de perder la inconsciencia cuando de pronto el dolor comenzó a pasarse de apoco, se preguntó si no había alcanzado a rozar al niño, se preguntó si estaba bien.

Y pensó en Jade.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, una voz, una voz grave que parecía hablarle dentro de su cabeza, no se cuestionó nada, parecía como si incluso esperaba oírla.

_«Tú deseo» _

Y él siquiera pudo pensarlo, porque fue como si siempre hubiese tenido en claro cuál era su mayor deseo, al menos de un tiempo hasta esa parte. Y su mente respondió incluso antes de que pudiese abrir sus labios.

_«Encontrarla» _

_«Es todo o ella» _

Sabía que si pudiese sentir de mejor manera los músculos en su rostro, hubiese sonreído, sin embargo, ya ni los lograba sentir. Pudo oír a lo lejos un ligero sonido que parecía un zumbido y decidió no prestarle atención.

Debía responder, aunque sabía que la respuesta ya era conocida por la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_«Ella»_

Y cayó en la inconsciencia inmediatamente después de responder a la pregunta mentalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>_h, _dios, ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy por cada uno de sus comentarios y porque la historia tiene a sus lectores fieles. Realmente no puedo decirles mucho a las preguntas que tienen, estas se verán resueltas a medida que avance el fanfic, por ahora, solo tengo que decirles que este es el comienzo al climax de todo.

Sé que cada una estará confundida y no entenderá realmente qué ha sucedido, incluso yo lo estoy porque aun no tengo claro qué sucedió y cómo podrán avanzar las cosas de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, les puedo apostar de que sí avanzarán y que todo se resolverá, mi cabeza se encargará de eso, ya verán.

Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los capítulos anteriores, sin embargo, siempre quise dejarlo hasta ahí, además temo escribir capítulos demasiado largos y aburrirlas en el proceso, esa no es ni será mi intención. Como sea, espero no demorar para el próximo capítulo que, lastimosamente, siquiera lo tengo bien planeado en mi cabeza, pero espero que venga pronto porque con este fanfic me resulta muy fácil inspirarme.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Estaré esperando sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y cada una de sus hipótesis, claro, las que tengan alguna, nunca había escrito algo con misterio y espero estar haciéndolo bien. Como dije antes, estaré esperando sus Review's, que nada cuestan, ¡son gratis!

Que tengan buena semana. Saludos.

Emilia.


	6. Desconocido

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 6,097 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Parte II._**

**_Capítulo 6:_**_ Desconocido._

* * *

><p>Una punzada le atravesó desde la frente a la nuca, produciéndole un dolor completamente sordo. Hizo una mueca e instantáneamente se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.<p>

Confundido abrió los ojos con extremada lentitud, asustado de que aquel gesto le hiciera doler aun más.

Sin embargo no pasó y fue un alivio instantáneo el que sintió.

Se sentía desorientado y tuvo que esforzarse por recordar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Su mano la guió hacia donde sentía que venía el punzante dolor, con suavidad pegó sus dedos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza al sentir como algo pegajoso, espeso y tibio se pegaba en sus dedos.

Llevó su mano hacia el frente de sus ojos y se tomó con el líquido rojo. Torció el gesto y recordó el accidente.

Un nudo se le colocó en la boca del estómago y sintió un miedo crecer dentro de su pecho, ¿había arrollado al niño? La bilis comenzó a subirle por la garganta y se obligó a tragarla.

Miró hacia afuera del auto.

Y no logró ver nada además de una espesa neblina.

Pegó su cabeza en el asiento y se obligó a regularizar su respiración.

¿Cómo era que nadie había dado cuenta del accidente?

Las carreteras estaban vacías, pero si él no arrolló a la figura, entonces quería decir que alguien había dado cuenta del choque. ¿Por qué no llegaba _nadie_?

Soltó un suspiro largo y abrió la puerta del auto.

Un aire pesado y cálido golpeó en su rostro al tiempo que se bajaba del automóvil. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a chequear el auto. El parabrisas se había hecho añicos y estaba seguro que el motor había resultado dañado debido al impacto y a la colisión con la barrera de contención.

Elevó su visto y comenzó a observar alrededor. La espesa neblina le impedía ver con claridad al pueblo en donde se dirigía, sin embargo, podía alcanzar a identificar un gran edificio por entre las nubes.

— ¡Hola! —Gritó con la esperanza de que alguien pudiese oírlo, sin embargo, nadie respondió a su llamado.

Respiró de forma pesada y volvió hacia el auto.

Al menos intentaría prenderlo.

Una, dos, tres veces intentó poner en marcha el automóvil, sin embargo, este no respondió. Frustrado dio un golpe al volante y masculló una maldición. Miró hacia el asiento del copiloto y tomó su teléfono celular.

Marcó el número de su mejor amigo André, él vendría a ayudarlo y sabía que no le diría nada a su madre para no asustarla.

—Puto infierno —gimió cuando se dio cuenta que no había señal.

Miró hacia el frente y calculó que no era una distancia muy larga desde su paradero hacia el pueblo. Tendría que caminar.

Metió el celular en su bolsillo por cualquier cosa y se bajó del auto.

Comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila, con miedo a que si se colocaba a correr o andar más de prisa la punzada de dolor en su cabeza crecería. Mientras caminaba observaba el mar que podía darse cuenta tenía un color grisáceo oscuro, como si el azul del mar hubiese desaparecido, o como si fuese tan cristalina el agua que se lograse divisar el color gris de la fina arena.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, de cabeza a la punta de los dedos del pie, sin siquiera saber el porqué un creciente miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su sistema. Se mordió la lengua y controló su impulso de volverse corriendo al auto. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir miedo?

Elevó la vista y se encontró con el inmenso cartel de bienvenida. Y más miedo sintió al mirar más hacia allá y darse cuenta que ninguna persona se paseaba por el lugar.

Recordaba que cuando había ido con Jade, el pueblo estaba repleto de turistas. ¿Por qué entonces ahora no había nadie?

Pensó seriamente en que quizá, solo quizá se debía a que estaban en pleno "invierno", sin embargo, ¡era California!, el _eterno _verano.

Estuvo tentado a revisar su teléfono para ver si había señal, sin embargo, estúpidamente pensó que lo mejor era mantener la cabeza en alto y observar el lugar.

Se introdujo al pueblo vacío, con el creciente miedo palpitando en cada poro de su piel.

— ¡Hola! —Gritó nuevamente, con la esperanza de que alguien en aquel desolado lugar pudiese escucharlo y prestarle ayuda—, ¿alguien que pueda ayudarme? —Preguntó—, ¡he tenido un accidente cerca de aquí!, ¿por favor?

Nadie.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo exasperado y se introdujo aun más al pueblo, observando las desoladas tiendas que habrían un camino. Comenzó a caminar por el medio de la calle, viendo a autos abandonados y viejos, como si hubiesen sido dejados hace muchos años atrás.

Torció el gesto y siguió caminando.

— ¡HOLA! —Gritó más fuerte, produciendo un eco entre las antiguas construcciones—, ¡EY! ¡He tenido un accidente!

Nuevamente nadie contestó.

Sus manos estaban tiritando y temía que sus rodillas se doblasen, ¿por qué sentía un miedo tan ensordecedor? Que él recordase, no le temía a la soledad, aun así, estar en un pueblo que parecía abandonado, con aquella espesa neblina, podía aterrar a cualquiera, ¿no?

Siguió caminando por entre las calles, recordando cuáles han sido las direcciones que había tomado por si no encontraba a nadie y debía regresar al automóvil.

Derecha, derecha, izquierda.

Luego siguió derecho.

— ¡Ey! —Gritó a nadie en particular, esperando encontrar a alguien ahí.

Suspiró y estuvo a punto de volver al auto cuando oyó un par de pisadas no muy lejos de él, justo detrás de su espalda.

Se giró con rapidez, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Hay alguien? —Preguntó al no ver a nadie detrás de él, estiró el cuello y pensó seriamente en que quizá había sido su imaginación.

Se giró nuevamente y sintió como su estómago se contraía extrañamente al ver un objeto en el suelo. No lo había visto anteriormente, estaba casi seguro de ello.

Caminó hasta el objeto y sintió como el estómago se le contraía aun más al darse cuenta que él conocía ese objeto negro.

Era el cuaderno de _Jade._ Estaba ahí, justo frente de él, en ese pueblo, dado vuelta y abierto.

Lo levantó del suelo sintiendo como la bilis volvía a subir por su garganta. Observó el cuaderno con cuidado y lo dio vuelta de la misma forma en la cual lo encontró.

El cuaderno tenía todas las páginas arrancadas excepto dos, en las cuales estaban escritas con una tinta roja brillante las siguientes palabras que lo dejaron anonadado y con una sensación de revoltijo dentro de su estómago.

_«Bienvenido al limbo»_

Elevó rápidamente la mirada al sentirse observado, dio una rápida ojeada a todo su alrededor para luego decir con la garganta apretada, en apenas un susurro.

—Jade.

Recordaba una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás, en una clase de Sicowitz que él había asegurado que nada le daba miedo.

Pero en ese tiempo nunca se imaginó una situación así, solo, en un pueblo que parecía estar abandonado, en busca de su supuesta novia que según _todos_ estaba muerta. ¿Si lo hubiese pensado en eso entonces, le habría dicho a su maestro de improvisación que sí había una cosa que lo aterraba? ¿Lo habrían visto como un loco? ¿Lo habrían visto como muchas personas veían a Jade?

Sintió unas pisadas alejándose de él, justamente tras su espalda. Torció el gesto y se giró con rapidez para ver un destello de cabello desaparecer por un callejón.

Un destello de cabello que le pareció endemoniadamente conocido, un destello de cabello negro con algunas mechas teñidas de un color morado.

— ¡Jade! —Gritó y apretando fuertemente el cuaderno contra su costado se echó a correr tras la figura que apenas le pareció perceptible.

Corrió una cuadra y media y se detuvo.

¿Por qué diablos pensó que era Jade?, de todos modos, si fuera Jade, ¿por qué se arrancaría?

Sabía que algo _malo_ estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar y de pronto no se vio muy seguro si realmente su novia se encontraba ahí. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se giró para volver al auto, quizá lograría encenderlo y hacerlo partir.

Y entonces… ¿Entonces qué?

¿Volvería a su casa?, ¿volvería hacia donde están sus amigos?, ¿volvería para sentirse vacío?

Frunció el cejo, la sola idea de volver y rendirse le producía un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, sí sabía con toda certeza que no volvería sin Jade.

Pero, ¿y si iba por André y le pedía ayuda?

Sería muy cobarde por su parte y Beck Oliver podía ser muchas cosas a excepción de cobarde.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, niño?

El solo tono de voz de la persona que dijo eso tras su espalda le hizo alejarse uno buenos centímetros de la voz. Pronto se sintió ridículo y se giró para hacer frente a quien sea que haya dicho aquello.

La mujer lo miraba por entre los mechones de cabellos canosos que caían por su cara, sus ojos saltones lo escudriñaban de una manera que le lograba que millones de escalofríos le recorrieran la columna vertebral una y otra vez.

Frunció la nariz e intentó que no se lo notara lo nervioso que la mirada de la mujer lo ponía.

—He tenido un accidente —murmuró.

En ese momento la mujer sonrió mostrando unos dientes amarillos y chuecos, comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó la mujer con la voz rasposa, sin dejar de caminar en círculos alrededor de Beck.

—Yo… —Tartamudeó—, iba en el auto y perdí el control, choqué con una barra de contención —omitió la parte en la que hablaba del niño que se le había cruzado, no quería que ella pensara que él casi mataba a un pequeño. Porque no lo mató, ¿verdad?

—Un chico tan guapo como tú —siseó la mujer y parecía que lo decía más para ella que para él—, en este lugar, qué habrás hecho tan malo para llegar aquí.

Beck se giró para volver a hacerle frente a la extraña, le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que sus ojos no lograban ver la figura de la señora.

—Pero…Yo ya he venido para acá, con mi novia —murmuró Beck, completamente confundido, la señora no hacía más que marearlo.

— ¿Tu novia? —Preguntó—, ¿ella está aquí también?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer relajado.

—No lo sé, eso es para lo que vine, para averiguarlo —susurró y entonces se dio cuenta que quizá estaba dándole mucha información a aquella extraña y desconocida mujer—. Como sea, ¿usted puede decirme dónde hay un teléfono?, no tengo señal y realmente necesito ayuda, mi auto no está muy lejos de aquí.

La mujer recorrió sus ojos saltones por el cuerpo del chico, se quedaron pegados en el cuaderno de tapa negra que Beck tenía firmemente aferrado en su brazo.

—Ella está aquí —volvió a sisear, elevó un dedo largo con una uña negra por la suciedad y apuntó el cuaderno—, ¡ella es una _rechazada_! —Exclamo y se alejó de Beck tiritona—, una _rechazada_, una _rechazada_ —siguió murmurando mientras se giraba y se alejaba encorvada.

Beck no trató de detenerla para preguntarle si había alguien ahí que _realmente _pudiese ayudarlo, no quiso hacerlo. Esa mujer estaba chiflada y lo mejor era mantenerla lejos de él.

Se giró y comenzó a encaminarse de vuelta al auto, trataría de arreglarlo y para poder venir hacia el pueblo en él, era mucho mejor así que a pie. De seguro arriba de la comodidad de su auto las cosas no se verían tan _aterradoras._

*.*.*.*

Cuando Beck le dijo que _ella_ estaba viva y que la traería de vuelta realmente quiso creerle. Hiso oídos sordos a la lógica y quiso realmente creer en las palabras que su mejor amigo había dicho.

Sin embargo, quizá interpretó de mala manera lo que él le decía, porque no estaba viva y porque Beck no quería traerla de vuelta, él solo quería estar con ella, volver a verla.

Y si ella estaba muerta y para él poder volver a verla, entonces, él también debía estar muerto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

Diablos, no podía demostrarse débil, no podía decirle lo que él había pensado a los padres del muchacho, porque no quería hacerle daño y quizá él estaba equivocado. Aunque sintiera que no era así y que todo lo que estaba pensando era correcto.

André había ido muy temprano por la mañana hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, lo había estado llamando toda la noche, pero el teléfono de su amigo sonaba apagado. Esperaba —esperanzado— que los padres del castaño supieran algo sobre su paradero.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver policías en la casa, hablando con seriedad con ambos padres del canadiense.

Ignoró el llamado de un policía y se adentró a la casa, caminando directamente hacia los señores Oliver.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, ahorrándose los saludos y la buena educación, nada de eso le importaba en aquellos momentos.

La señora Oliver lo miró con ojos hinchados y rápidamente enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de su esposo. Oyó unos sollozos que le hicieron poner la piel de gallina y pegó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro del padre del muchacho.

—Hola André —saludó, sin molestarse en darle una sonrisa, el moreno no contestó y esperó que el padre de su mejor amigo siguiese hablando—. Beck se marchó ayer por la mañana de casa, lo hemos llamado y no ha contestado, los policías iniciaran con su búsqueda en un par de horas, cuando se cumplan las horas necesarias para poder tomar el caso de un desaparecido.

El chico con el cabello trenzado bajó su vista hacia sus pies y susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Yo hablé…Hablé con él ayer por la noche —susurró—, no me dijo donde iría…pero dijo que iba a buscar… —No pudo terminar.

La madre de Beck elevó la vista y rápidamente sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una carta, se la tendió al joven. Este la miró extrañado y la recibió.

La abrió y sintió como los bellos del cogote se le ponía en punta.

—Jade —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto, un policía que se encontraba dando vueltas por la entrada de la casa, se giró para mirar a ambos devastados padres.

André pudo notar pesar en los ojos del policía y solo se pudo imaginar lo peor.

—Han encontrado un automóvil con la patente de Los Ángeles cerca del puente _El Matador_ —dijo el policía—, no hay nadie dentro del vehículo, necesitamos ir hacia allá para que ustedes puedan reconocerlo.

André tragó en seco y pudo sentir como un gemido lastimero se le escapaba de la garganta.

*.*.*.*

Sus piernas temblaron y sintió que hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese sido porque estaba afirmado a la puerta del auto.

Justo en el asiento del copiloto había una fotografía en donde salía su novia sonriendo con los labios juntos hacia la cámara, ¿cuándo había puesto aquella fotografía en aquel lugar? Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, la fotografía, al igual que el cuaderno estaba manchada con una tinta roja que rezaba la palabra justo en la esquina superior de la fotografía.

_«Suicida»_

Se obligó a respirar por la nariz y botar el aire por la boca, el aire pesado y caliente no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, sin embargo intentaba ignorar aquel hecho.

Se giró violentamente y miró hacia detrás del auto, pensando en que quizá algún "bromista" hubiese hecho aquello, esperó encontrar a alguien cerca, ver algún movimiento, pero no había nadie y no había ningún otro lugar para esconderse en medio de aquel desolado puente.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado, confundido y —por qué no decirlo— asustado.

Aun así, todo aquello le entregaba las pistas de que estaba en el lugar correcto, que en aquel abandonado y aterrador pueblo estaba su novia. Ahí estaba Jade y él podía jurarlo de estómago.

El único problema era en dónde podía encontrarse la chica en aquel extraño lugar.

Torció el gesto y tragó saliva con pesadez, pensando.

El auto estaba demasiado dañado como para poder arreglarlo con las pocas herramientas que él tenía en el maletero, así que, tenía que recorrer el pueblo a pie, buscando gente que quizá pudiera ayudarlo o que haya visto a Jade antes, o quizá él mismo tenía que hurgar por todos los lugares.

Se fue al maletero y tomó su mochila, sacó la ropa que había dentro y en cambio de eso metió una linterna y el cuaderno de tapa negra de Jade, luego, se fue a la guantera y sacó la fotografía en donde estaban él y su novia en aquel mismo lugar. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó su caminata de vuelta al pueblo abandonado.

Observó nuevamente las aguas grises y oscuras y pudo dar cuenta de una luz que se veía en medio del océano.

_Un barco_, pensó.

Pero de nada le servía un barco en aquel momento.

Siguió su camino y cuando llegó al pueblo nuevamente sintió esa sensación de angustia y miedo crecer dentro de su organismo. Lo ignoró.

Observó como el punto luminoso que se lograba divisar en el cielo por entre la espesa neblina estaba en el borde de las aguas y Beck pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Sintió como algo pesado se implantaba justo en la boca de su estómago y reprimió un escalofrío, él no le temía a la noche, ¿por qué ahora su cuerpo parecía temerle?

Nuevamente se vio internado en el pueblo y pudo darse cuenta que la neblina comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco, soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos no estaría en aquel lugar a oscuras y con una neblina que no dejaba ver más allá de unos pocos kilómetros.

El cielo comenzó a pitarse de un rojizo casi enfermizo, mucho más oscuro y apagado.

Y se detuvo.

_Uno_, _dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Diez campanadas que le retumbaron en los oídos. La neblina se disipó y todos los bellos de su cuerpo se pusieron de punta.

Ahora podía ver el pueblo con más claridad.

El cielo rojizo oscuro le daba un aire completamente aterrador, el aire se volvió más frío y sintió como de pronto el suelo se volvía más caliente.

Comenzó a caminar a pasos más rápido por entre las calles, tomando un camino diferente al que había tomado con anterioridad, no quería, por nada del mundo toparse con la misma señora extraña.

Tomo el camino de la izquierda y luego siguió derecho. En el otro camino podía encontrar solamente tiendas abandonadas, en este, encontró casas.

Muchas de las pequeñas viviendas tenían las puertas abiertas, sin embargo, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas tablas de maderas, como si hubiesen intentado proteger sus casas de _algo_ o de _alguien_ y hubiesen olvidado lo más importante. La puerta de entrada.

Abrió su boca y vio como el vapor salió por entre sus labios, debió haber traído consigo la campera que había tomado de su casa.

El color rojizo fue aumentando su densidad, volviéndose aun más oscura, casi como si el cielo estuviese pintado por sangre espesa. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se alegró de haber traído la linterna.

Apuntó el camino. Era como si él estuviese en una película de terror, una película que él y Jade estuviesen viendo en la comodidad de su camper, sería entonces ese momento en el que su novia bufaría y diría algo como _"él es un idiota, ¿por qué sigue avanzando si es obvio que algo malo pasará?, mi hermano chico hubiese podido escribir un guión más innovador"_. Y él hubiese reído.

Pero ahora entendía al protagonista de esa inexistente película de terror. Había perdido algo muy importante y debía devolverse a buscarlo, porque era tan importante que no le interesaba si de pronto saltaba un asesino serial detrás de él y le cortaba el pescuezo. No importaba. Él haría lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos y más por encontrar el tesoro que había perdido.

Él _iba _a encontrar a Jade, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a un loco sicópata.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y siguió avanzando, lento pero seguro, apuntando hacia todos lados e incluso girándose de vez en cuando para ver si alguien lo seguía.

Sintió como la sangre que viajaba por sus venas se congelaba por un milisegundo. Un chillido le caló hasta en lo hondo de su mente, un grito de espanto, un grito proveniente de la casa que se encontraba a su derecha.

No quería jugar al héroe ni mucho menos, siquiera se pensó bien qué era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, ni cuenta se dio cuando se vio corriendo en dirección hacia el chillido ensordecedor, un chillido que detonaba un terror tan latente que incluso él lo sintió.

Entró a la casa y apuntó hacia dentro con la linterna. El grito se había detenido y él sentía como la adrenalina viajaba por sus venas como el mismo oxigeno.

Sabía que si había algo más estúpido que él pudiese hacer —además de haber corrido hacia el grito de pánico— era anunciar su llegada. Así que sigilosamente comenzó a avanzar por la casa con la linterna entre sus manos pero apagada, intentando que sus botines no hicieran crujir el suelo de madera.

Avanzó por un pasillo arrastrando sus pies para no hacer ruido, se encontró con el comedor en perfectas condiciones, con las sillas y la mesa completamente pulcras. Frunció el gesto e iba a seguir avanzando en esa dirección hasta que escuchó nuevamente el grito, desde la segunda planta de la casa.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque esta vez Beck podía reconocer además del miedo, el timbre de la voz y él la conocía.

— _¡BECK! _—Era un grito que parecía desgarrarle la garganta.

Él sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo y en apenas un pestañeó se vio subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera, corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡JADE! —Gritó él cuando los gritos nuevamente se desvanecieron. El pasillo de la segunda planta no era tan largo como el pasillo de la primera, pero había tres puertas en ella, dos estaban cerradas y la de al medio se encontraba semi-abierta. Al menos eso pudo ver gracias a la poca luz rojiza que se colaba por la ventana.

Encendió nuevamente la linterna, de cualquier modo él ya se había dado a conocer.

— ¿Jade? —Llamó sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su corazón se volvían frenéticas, quizá por el miedo o por la expectación al saber que detrás de alguna de esas puertas se encontraba el tesoro que él estaba buscando.

Se decidió por la puerta entre abierta y la empujó apuntando la habitación con la linterna, era el cuarto de un niño.

Escuchó un sollozo provenir dentro de la habitación y apuntó en cada esquina.

En la esquina que estaba al contrario de la puerta había una pequeña figura encogida, dándole la espalda.

Era un niño, un pequeño niño con una chaqueta negra, hincado dándole la espalda.

—Ey…—Llamó Beck al darse cuenta que los sollozos provenían de él. Dio un paso hacia él con lentitud, sintiendo como el zumbido que causaba la palpitación de su corazón le perforaba las orejas—, ¿niño? —Le llamó.

Pudo darse cuenta de sus cabellos lisos y rubios, en un corte completamente antiguo, como una melena.

Dio otro paso hacia él, apuntando directamente al chiquillo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en un susurro suave.

Otro sollozo por parte del niño, sin embargo, este sollozo no le pareció más bien uno que pudiese calificar como un llanto… Parecía que él estuviese riendo.

— ¿Niño? —Su voz tembló en mitad de la palabra.

Y el "niño" se giró.

Beck rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás y apretó los labios, la linterna casi se le resbaló de las manos, sin embargo, él alcanzó a afirmarla.

Aquella _cosa_ que parecía un niño de espalda era más bien un monstruo, tenía los ojos completamente negros, sin retinas y su boca, que estaba curvada en una sonrisa que mostraba unos filudos y largos dientes emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, sangre que además le ensuciaba su _smoking _negro.

Él niño soltó una risa que le entumeció los miembros y luego brincó encima de él con la boca muy abierta, dispuesta a morderlo.

Beck apretó tanto la mandíbula que se preguntó si esta no se le rompería, en un impulso colocó la linterna justo encima de su rostro, haciendo que _la cosa_ clavara sus afilados dientes en el aparato.

Realizó presión por unos pequeños segundos y luego la linterna se hiso trizas en sus manos, partiéndose por la mitad. Cerró los ojos justo en el momento en el que vio la boca cubierta de sangre venir hacia su rostro, esperaba que morir no doliese demasiado, aunque sabía que estaba haciéndose falsas esperanzas _otra vez. _

Se dijo internamente —en aquel pequeño lapsus de segundos— que si pensaba en algo mejor aquello no sería tan terrible, y se la imaginó, sonriente, con las manos puestas encimas de sus mejillas, acercando su boca a la suya en un suave beso que haría su mundo remecer…

Sangre saltó a su rostro y se preguntó qué diablos pasaba.

Se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había puesto atención a lo que ocurría en la realidad.

Ya no sentía la presión de la fría piel de aquel _monstruo_ puesta encima de él.

Abrió los ojos y vio puntitos justo en frente de él, ¿había muerto ya?

No, sentía como la sangre que había caído encima de él le estaba quemando el rostro, se sentó rápidamente e intentó acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Aquello no fue necesario, pronto una luz le iluminó el rostro y se preguntó si este era otra _cosa_.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz masculina, se estremeció sin saber por qué.

— ¿Puedes quitarme la luz del rostro? —Preguntó mientras intentaba quitarse la sangre de la cara con su propia camisa, pensó seriamente en que quizá la sangre le había dejado roja la cara, porque le ardía.

Alguien le tendió un pañuelo y él sin saber porqué lo agarró y se lo pasó por la cara, la humedad de aquello le hiso sentir alivio.

—Gracias —susurró y miró hacia arriba al tiempo que formulaba la pregunta—, ¿qué diablos era eso?, ¿qué demonios pasa en este lugar?

Se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, algo en él le pareció extremadamente familiar, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué era. Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia atrás. Un humo negro parecía salir del piso y tuvo la ligera impresión de que aquel humo había sido el cadáver de esa _cosa_.

—Eso era un demonio —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, se encogió de hombros ligeramente y aquel gesto le pareció completamente familiar.

—Un…Un… ¿Qué? —Preguntó sintiendo como de pronto la cabeza le palpitaba.

—Era un demonio —respondió el muchacho a quien le llegaba un vasto reflejo de luz, aun así podía notar los grandes ojos azules.

— ¡Ya lo has dicho!, pero… ¿Cómo?, los demonios no…

— ¿No existen? —Cortó la frase él—, pues casi te mata uno.

— ¡Esto es una locura! —Chilló.

— ¡Chist! —Le hizo callar el muchacho—, hay que salir de aquí, pueden haber más.

Beck sintió como sus músculos se tensaban.

— ¿Más? —Preguntó, pero su pregunta quedo en el aire.

El muchacho le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiese, él detrás del joven desconocido. Bajaron las escaleras haciendo el mínimo de ruido, al fin llegaron a la planta baja.

—Ven —llamó el joven desconocido y Beck lo miró desconfiado, ¿podría realmente confiar en él?, sintió como algo se presionaba en su pecho, como si su cuerpo le recordase que aquel extraño había salvado su vida minutos atrás.

Se aproximaron a la cocina y Beck pudo notar como el muchacho blandía una pistola en una de sus manos mientras que la otra tenía aferrada la linterna.

—Ve rápidamente hacia los cajones y saca algo que puedas utilizar como un arma —comentó el muchacho con voz sigilosa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, atento a cada movimiento.

Beck hiso lo que el chiquillo le ordenó y se encaminó hacia el cajón de la cocina en donde encontró un cuchillo carnicero, apretó el mango y sintió como los dedos le cosquilleaban.

Se giró y miró al muchacho, la luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta le daba una mejor visión del chico.

Tenía una piel de color mate, un poco más clara que la de él, su cabello castaño oscuro lo traía un poco más corto que él, le caía unos ligeros rizos desordenados por la frente. Era un poco más joven que él, quizá tenía quince o dieciséis. Llevaba ropa oscura que le pareció a Beck ser sumamente cómoda.

¿Dónde lo había visto?

Torció el gesto y camino hacia él con lentitud, temeroso y confundido ante la apariencia del muchacho.

—Debajo de la mesa —susurró el de ojos azules sin apartar la vista del rostro torcido de Beck—, hay algo más que puede servirte.

El castaño de cabello más largo se debatió en si debía mirar o no, ¿sería aquello una trampa? Se aguantó un suspiro y decidió que si quería salir de ese lugar —después de encontrar a Jade— tenía que confiar en alguien, ¿y quién mejor que el chiquillo que le había salvado la vida?

Miró por debajo de la mesa y se encontró con un bate de beisbol, el desconocido tenía razón, aquello podría serle útil, sobre todo para que esas criaturas no se acercaran lo suficiente a él, claro, si es que no se comían el bate con aquellos dientes filudos.

Se levantó y se giró para ver al chiquillo.

—Ahora hay que salir de aquí —susurró el de los ojos azules seriamente. Beck asintió, sin embargo, no alcanzó siquiera a dar un paso cuando nuevamente _la _escucho.

Estaba en peligro.

— _¡BECK!, ¡AYUDAME! _—Era su voz de eso estaba seguro.

Dio una zancada hacia la salida de la cocina, sin embargo, vio su acción interrumpida por una mano que le afirmaba firmemente del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Masculló entre dientes mirando al chico con un gesto que dejaba en claro que si no lo hacía le clavaría el cuchillo en el lugar en el que caiga.

—No es ella —susurró el extraño, intentando arrastrar a Beck fuera de la casa, pero él no quería salir.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Preguntó exasperado, él realmente no quería enterrar el cuchillo en la piel del joven, no solo porque él tuviese una pistola que era mucho más útil que un cuchillo, era más bien porque no se veía apuñalando a un tipo.

—Te salvé la vida hace unos minutos, creo que deberías confiar en mí si te digo que es otro demonio —argumentó el chico.

Beck vaciló en su puesto, sintiendo la extrema necesidad de volver a subir las escaleras, ¿qué pasaba si ella estaba ahí y realmente necesitaba su ayuda?, ¿qué pasaba si uno de esos demonios estaban atacándola?

—No es ella —volvió a susurrar el más joven—, si lo fuera, ¿cómo es que sabe que estás aquí?

Beck sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse, los chillidos no se habían detenidos y el agarre del chico le estaba completamente confundiendo.

—Pero… ¿Y si lo es? —Preguntó.

Sacudió su cabeza y pegó sus ojos azules en los castaños de Beck.

—No es ella, confía en mí —volvió a decir, pero aquello no hacia aminorar su necesidad de subir a su búsqueda—, yo te ayudaré a buscarla y la encontraremos, es el mismo grito que escuchaste hace un rato, no es ella, son los demonios.

Beck tragó saliva y asintió. El muchacho, sin embargo, no soltó su mano y mientras en una sostenía la linterna —la pistola la tenía en su cinturón— y con la otra mano aun afirmaba el brazo de Beck.

Apenas pisaron la acera de la calle los gritos se detuvieron y el castaño pudo respirar en paz, realmente _no_ eran los gritos de Jade.

Se dejó caer en la orilla de la calle, dejó el cuchillo carnicero y el bate a su lado y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas.

—Esto no es real —susurró apretando sus ojos, esperando que de un momento a otro se despertase de la pesadilla, con Jade a su lado.

El otro chico mientras tantos revisaba cuántas balas le quedaban en su arma, habían sido dos tiros los que había hecho hacia el demonio y estaba seguro que debía de volver a recargarla.

El cielo comenzó a cambiar su color rojizo sangre a uno gris, la niebla volvía a arrasar las calles del pueblo.

Estaba amaneciendo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Beck, mirando al muchacho desde abajo.

Notó que la barbilla del muchacho era ligeramente angulosa y se dio cuenta que ya había visto a alguien con esas mismas facciones, pero ¿a quién?

—Muchas cosas suceden aquí —respondió el chico y Beck sintió un escalofrío nacer desde la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¿Podrías al menos explicármelas? —Cuestionó.

—Supongo que las sabrás a su debido tiempo… Beck —aseguró.

Beck sintió como algo se le revolvía en las tripas, realmente le pareció sumamente poco _bonito_ la forma en cómo se oyó su nombre en los labios de aquel chico, lo ignoró y lo miró resignado.

—Supongo que también sabré al debido tiempo el porqué conoces mi nombres —dedujo el castaño.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y Beck no pudo evitar decirle que dejara de hacer aquel gesto endemoniadamente conocido. Él asintió y de pronto Beck se recordó a sí mismo y a su padre cada vez que él se quejaba de aquel gesto. Sintió un sabor amargo implantarse en su boca, ¿cómo estarían ellos?, ¿estarían asustados por él, tal y como él se sentía asustado ante la idea de perder a Jade?

—Escucha —susurró Beck con voz agotada, todo aquello realmente le estaba causando una jaqueca terrible—, solo…Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi novia —explicó él.

Se quitó la mochila y la abrió, dentro de ella sacó la imagen en donde aparecían ambos, la fotografía que había alcanzado a rescatar.

Se la tendió al chico.

Él la recibió y la miró detalladamente, Beck pudo notar como el gesto del muchacho se volvía completamente imperturbable y se preguntó internamente qué era lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento.

—Ella realmente es muy hermosa —susurró y pareció como si lo hubiese dicho más para sí mismo que para él.

—Lo es —dijo Beck, dando a entender que él lo había oído—, dime, ¿la has visto? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le tendió la fotografía de vuelta, Beck la volvió a meter en su mochila y pegó sus ojos en el rostro conocido del chico.

—No la he visto pero te ayudaré a buscarla —aseguró el muchacho.

Beck volvió a ponerse la mochila en la espalda, tomó el cuchillo y lo metió en su bototo, acomodándolo para que la punta no le rozara el pie, luego tomó el bate y se puso de pie.

—Entonces hay que buscarla, aunque no sé por dónde empezar —dijo Beck limpiándose el falso polvo de los pantalones.

El chico estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros, sin embargo, se vio impedido de la acción al recordar lo que segundos antes había dicho Beck. Relajó sus hombros y miró fijamente al castaño.

—Vamos, solo tú sabes dónde puede estar —aseguró el de los ojos azules.

Beck asintió y luego pegó sus ojos castaños en los del muchacho, pudo notar que dentro del iris de sus ojos había pequeñas y circulares manchitas de un color marrón oscuro.

—Supongo que si tengo que confiar en ti —comentó Beck como quien no quiere la cosa—, debo conocer tu nombre.

El chiquillo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado.

—Supongo que sí —respondió.

Pasó por el lado de él, dándole la espalda, luego soltó un suspiro resignado y dijo con una voz que detonó el descontento que sentía ante tener que decirle el nombre.

—Mi nombre es Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>H<em>**ola, hola.

No he demorado nada en actualizar y aunque he tenido pocos Review's sigo inspiradísima con esta historia, si que cada vez que tengo tiempo comienzo a avanzar.

En este capítulo ha comenzado la parte "suspense-terror", aunque no sé si conseguí causar algún tipo de miedo en los lectores, o esa sensación que te hacen sentir algunas veces las películas de terror en el que sientes a cada instante algo extraño en tu estómago, quizá en verdad lo que he escrito sea muy cliché y no causó el efecto deseado, si es así pues entonces lo lamento.

Espero que les cause intriga este nuevo personaje OOC que he creado, es importante en la historia aunque no esté lo suficiente en ella, quizá incluso hayan adivinado _quién_ es él, si es así hagánmelo saber, me gustaría conocer sus predicciones.

¿**Me dejan algún comentario**? Realmente me hacen feliz y espero hacerles feliz yo también con mi escrito, al menos divertirlos por un momento, devuelvanme el favor con un simple comentario diciendo si es que les ha gustado o no la historia.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya sorprendido el giro que ha tomado la historia, queda un último giro que tomará. Lamento de igual manera si se esperaban algo más "realista", sin embargo, en mi defensa creo que la realidad es subjetiva y esto puede ser tomado como _realidad_, claro, no puedo decirles aún porqué pero mientras avancen los capítulos supongo que lo sabrán.

¡Quedan pocos capítulos para el final! Calculo, por ahora, que quedan entre tres o cuatro, no más, aunque uno nunca sabe.

**Lamento **ser insistente pero **¿me dejan un Review's? _No cuesta_ nada.**

Gracias por leer, nos volveremos a leer pronto.

¡Adiós!

Emilia.


	7. Aaron

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 6,038 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 7:_**_ Aaron._

* * *

><p>—Somos amigos del dueño del auto.<p>

Sabía que aquello no era una buena justificación como para dejarlo pasar, unos "amigos" muy bien podían quedarse fuera de la línea, sin embargo, fue la forma en que André dijo aquellas palabras la que hicieron que el policía aceptase su presencia y los dejase avanzar.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron el camino por el puente que se encontraba en aquel momento intransitivo debido al accidente.

Los bellos en el cogote del moreno muchacho se erizaron al escuchar unos horribles graznidos provenientes de una mujer.

_La señora Oliver. _

Se preguntó si lo mejor era acercarse, sin embargo, ella se encontraba en los brazos de su destruido esposo y sabía que en aquel momento no necesitaba consuelo, no necesitaba nada, solo alguien que la pudiese contener tal y como estaba tratando de hacerlo su esposo.

Sus oscuros ojos se pegaron en el auto destrozado que se encontraba a unas cuantas zancadas. El auto tenía el parabrisas roto, estaba estancado en la barra de contención y la puerta del piloto estaba abierta.

Escuchó un fuerte sollozo provenir de su espalda, el corazón se le estrujó con fuerzas. Sabía que no había sido buena idea traer a Cat, su frágil corazón no soportaría ver más accidentes y desapariciones.

—Todo estará bien Cat —susurró Robbie.

La pelirroja chica se separó de los brazos de su novio y dio un paso hacia atrás, en ese momento todos los chicos prestaron atención a la más joven e infantil del grupo.

— ¡No es cierto! —Gritó, importándole poco llamar la atención de policías, prensa e incluso de los padres de Beck—, ¡deja de decir que todo estará bien, Robbie!, ¿es qué nadie lo ve? —Sollozó y se llevó la mano a su boca, luego bajó su vista y se quitó con furia las lágrimas que habían caído por sus ojos—, ¡Jade está muerta!, y ahora… Beck, él… Oh Dios —las piernas de la chica cedieron y terminó de rodillas en el suelo, con las calidas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. Todo esto es horrible, muy injusto, ni Jade ni Beck se merecían cosas así, ellos…Eran tan felices…Tan jóvenes.

—Ey —susurró André y se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja, puso una mano en su hombro y le acarició con cuidado—, nadie ha dicho que Beck está muerto.

Los ojos cafés de Cat se pegaron en los aún más oscuros de André y contrajo el gesto en una expresión de completo desacuerdo, parecía que incluso lo miraba con cierto resentimiento.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Beck de Jade —respondió y se encogió de hombros—, de cualquier modo —siguió—, Beck murió en el momento en que informaron la desaparición de Jade.

Soltó otro sollozo y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo. Robbie con los labios apretados, luchando para no soltar las lágrimas se arrodilló frente a su novia y acarició su espalda. André se enderezó y miró desde arriba a la muchacha, sintiendo como sus palabras hacían eco en su mente.

_«__Es lo mismo que dijo Beck de Jade…__»_

Y tenía razón. ¿Por qué daría falsas esperanzas? Además, él lo sentía, Beck ya no estaba con ellos.

Beck había muerto.

Pero al igual que con Jade, su cuerpo había desaparecido.

*.*.*.*

Apretó con fuerzas el bate que sostenía en su mano, miró hacia atrás varias veces antes de seguir caminando.

Su compañero —que ahora tenía nombre— Aaron, estaba justo a un lado de él, mientras que Beck se sentía nervioso por cualquier movimiento, Aaron parecía bastante tranquilo mientras pelaba con sus manos algunas nueces que había sacado del bolsito pequeño que colgaba de su cinturón y había comenzado a comer.

Le tendió uno al de piel más oscura.

—Eh, Beck —llamó, los ojos castaños de Beck se cruzaron con los azules del chiquillo—, ¿quieres una nuez?

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando, Aaron bufó.

—Oye —volvió a llamarle—, actúas un poco paranoico.

Beck volvió bruscamente su cabeza hacia él mientras caminaban por una gran calle rodeada de variados edificios grises y abandonados.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que actúe? —Preguntó, completamente anonadado—, hace un par de horas atrás me atacó una especie de _monstruo_… ¡Deben haber miles más por aquí!, ¿cómo es que tú no estás asustado?

Aaron se encogió de hombros y Beck se sintió aún más irritado.

—Costumbre, quizá —respondió y palmeó en el hombro al muchacho—, solo relájate, creí que eras un tipo más tranquilo.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula y corrió su vista de los ojos azules de su compañero, ¿cómo le podía pedir que se relajara? Era completamente ilógico y estúpido, en todo momento podían ser atacados y él estaba muy tranquilo comiendo nueces, ¿qué diablos? Ni siquiera sabía el porqué confiaba en él y porqué aceptaba su ayuda.

—Mira —habló Aaron nuevamente—, en _este_ momento podemos seguir tranquilos caminando, ¿entiendes? _No_ es _ahora_ el momento en que hay que andar alerta, así que puedes relajarte.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Beck con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo decirte, eres inteligente, averígualo tú, sé que puedes —respondió Aaron y siguió abriéndose paso por entre la niebla.

El novio de Jade decidió guardar silencio y no seguir discutiendo, sobre todo porque la actitud del joven lo exasperaba y se sentía avergonzado al ser tan obvio, demostrando el miedo, lo intranquilo y paranoico que se sentía estando en ese lugar.

No le gustaba ese papel, pero la presencia de Aaron simplemente le hacía actuar así.

La niebla cada vez se volvía más densa, era tan densa que incluso le costaba poder respirar a través de ella. Se sentía exasperado, porque no tenía ninguna pista de su chica y creía que caminaba a la deriva, sin ninguna dirección en específica.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un hospital. Beck instantáneamente se detuvo justo a la altura de la puerta, observando el gran cartel sucio y viejo que adornaba la entrada de aquel lugar.

_Hospital siquiátrico._

— ¿Crees que puede estar aquí adentro? —Preguntó Aaron, tragando su último pedazo de nuez.

Beck se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que habrá que averiguarlo —anunció.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del hospital, subiendo los peldaños para llegar a la entrada a pasos seguros y rápidos. Llegó a la puerta del tétrico lugar y tomó con una de sus manos la manilla.

—Eres muy valiente si quieres entrar.

Rápidamente apretó el mango del bate con fuerzas y se giró hacia la dirección de la voz, se dio cuenta por el rabillo de su ojo que Aaron solo elevó su mentón para ver quién hablaba pero que no tomaba su pistola. En la esquina del callejón que había a un lado del hospital había un hombre de contextura delgada, parecía que se estuviese muriendo de hambre porque después de su piel solo se lograba divisar huesos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Beck, torciendo el gesto, sin embargo, mantenía su espalda rígida, por si aquel hombre intentaba asaltarlos.

—Quiero decir que si entras al hospital, quizá, jamás puedas volver a salir —contestó. Una sonrisa sin dientes se extendió por el rostro del hombre, logrando que la piel de su mejilla se arrugase.

—Hay alguien muy importante a quien busco —dijo Beck y su mirada brillaba con una decisión que muy pocas personas podrían asegurar tener—, y voy a entrar a este lugar para averiguar si ella está ahí.

El hombre soltó una risa rasposa que a Beck le pareció completamente molesta.

—Si ella está ahí, niño, dudo que puedas encontrarla y si lo haces, pues, vivirán en la miseria los dos —dijo.

El chico le dio una última mirada cargada de molestia y giró la perilla de la puerta, produciendo un chirrido agudo que le molestó a los oídos por unos momentos. No se molestó en mostrarle la foto en donde estaba Jade, no quería que los ojos de ese hombre inspeccionaran a su novia, aunque sea por una foto. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Se giró para toparse con la mirada ansiosa de Aaron, pensó que él estaría asustado o no estaría de acuerdo con entrar al hospital, o que le diría que lo esperaría afuera, sin embargo, lo único que los ojos azules del muchacho reflejaban era emoción, como si estuviese animado ante la idea de entrar a aquel terrorífico hospital.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Aaron en un ruido sordo.

Beck observó el lugar con ojo crítico, intentando poder darse cuenta de algún movimiento. Dentro del lugar había un frío que parecía ser seco. Abrió su boca y el muchacho pudo ver como el vaho se escapaba por sus labios.

Se giró y miró a su compañero.

—Tú dices hacia dónde vamos —dijo Aaron antes de que Beck pudiera decir algo.

Realmente Beck sentía cierta envidia, le molestaba y le picaba en el interior que el muchacho se viera tan imperturbable ante aquella situación. Él tampoco quería tener miedo de ese lugar, no quería estar asustado cada dos por tres porque se sentía todo el tiempo observado y acechado. Él quería encontrar a Jade y sacarla de este pueblo, que se sintiera segura entre sus brazos. Pero lo veía ciertamente imposible, porque su miedo se transmitiría a kilómetros desde su puesto.

Se sentía avergonzado, porque él nunca había temido a nada y ahora que Jade lo necesitaba se comportaba como un verdadero cobarde.

Y sintió cierta frustración crecer en medio de su pecho, era como un globo que alguien inflaba sin detenerse para coger aire, casi como un bombín que no se detenía por nada. Quería ser en ese mismo momento Aaron, permanecer imperturbable, misterioso, que otra persona le dijese qué dirección tomar y él seguirlo, despreocupado.

Pero no lo era, las cosas no eran así. Él debía ser el "líder" de aquella "alianza" de apenas dos personas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que habrá que subir —dijo en un murmulló leve, como si no quisiera que su voz hiciera eco entre las sucias paredes del hospital.

—Está bien —respondió Aaron en ese tono indiferente que a Beck le recordaba inalcanzablemente a alguien.

Ignoró aquel hecho y se encaminó por las escaleras, intentando que la vieja madera no chirriara ante sus pisadas, le fue imposible, pero intentó hacer menor ruido. El otro chico, por su parte, subía como si estuviese en su casa, pisaba fuertemente la escala y parecía realmente despreocupado en dar a conocer su presencia en aquel lugar. Beck apretó los dientes y se giró para ver al muchacho detrás de él. Los azules ojos de Aaron se pegaron en los oscuros ojos de Beck, quien lo miraba casi con burla contenida.

— ¿Por qué no gritamos mejor que estamos aquí? —Preguntó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Aaron torció el gesto y apretó la mandíbula, a los ojos de Beck, aquel gesto era casi como si en aquel momento el chico sentía como si él lo estuviese regañando. Y quizá eso era realmente lo que hacia el castaño de cabellos esponjados.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras la piel mate de sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo carmesí.

Beck volvió a darse vuelta, satisfecho cuando siguió subiendo y no sintió más allá de lo debido los pasos de Aaron contra la escalera.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, el Oliver supo que no se había equivocado y que además, debía prestar mucha más atención a lo que su presentimiento le decía.

Una hoja estaba tirada justo debajo de sus pies. La hoja estaba medianamente en mal estado, arrugada y algo rota, como si _algo _hubiese querido deshacerse de aquel papel.

Beck lo recogió entre sus manos y lo estiró para leer lo que decía en aquel lugar.

Sin duda era la letra de su novia.

_«Soy una persona con una personalidad clara. Y siempre supe que si había algo a lo que le temía era a los hospitales. Sobre todo a los hospitales siquiátricos, "el loquero", el peor lugar. Quizá por eso nunca hablé de mis pesadillas recurrentes con nadie. Si se las decía a alguien, entonces, ese alguien sabría que había algo malo conmigo y se aseguraría que terminase en un hospital así. Tal y como este. Me asusta, me aterra. Tengo miedo Beck, tienes que encontrarme.»_

El corazón de Beck comenzó a taladrar de una manera que él estaba seguro que si seguía así este se le saldría del pecho, o explotaría en él. Un nudo grueso se le instaló en la garganta y levantó la vista de la dañada hoja de papel.

El pasillo estaba en penumbras, una luz parpadeante, al fondo, era la única fuente que le podía proporcionar cierta "lucidez" de aquel lugar. Jade tenía razón.

El hospital era un lugar aterrador.

Volvió los ojos a la hoja de papel y volvió a leer. Millones de preguntas se le instalaron en la mente, cada una más complicada que la otra.

¿Por qué Jade estaba tan segura que él entraría ahí? Era claro que ella sabía que él lo iba a hacer, que era por algo que el papel estaba en aquel lugar, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo? ¿Jade había estado tan seguro que iría tras ella? Simplemente no entendía nada.

Y al no entender nada un miedo paralizante se le incrustaba en las tripas.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —susurró entonces Beck, apretando fuertemente el bate que aun mantenía entre sus dedos—. Debe estar por aquí.

Con la otra mano arrugó aun más el papel y se lo metió a la fuerza en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Balanceó el bate en su mano y miró a Aaron, sintiendo como una renovada fuerza y esperanza se implantaba dentro de él.

La esperanza era mucho más fuerte que el miedo.

— ¿Crees que esté aquí? —Preguntó Aaron con voz monótona.

Beck se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá lo esté, así que tengo que averiguarlo —contestó y se internó por el oscuro y aterrador pasillo.

Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, todas eran iguales, estaban grises, pero Beck tenía la idea de que en su tiempo fueron blancas. Había una pequeña ventana en la parte superior que tenía tres barrotes en ella. Como si no quisieran que nada que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta arrancase.

La luz parpadeante al final del pasillo iluminó la última puerta.

— ¡Jade! —Gritó, esperando que la chica en cuestión le contestara.

Silencio.

—Hace cinco minutos atrás me dijiste que no hiciera ruido —se quejó Aaron entre dientes.

Beck lo ignoró.

— ¡Jade!, ¿estás aquí? ¡Soy Beck, he venido por ti! —Gritó con más fuerzas.

Nada.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo justo debajo de la parpadeante luz, frente a la última puerta. Un ruido sordo, como de alguien golpeando una pared se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente el moreno muchacho llevó su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta e intentó abrir. Estaba trabada.

— ¡Jade! —Gritó nuevamente, acercándose aun más a la puerta—, ¿estás ahí? —Preguntó.

—No creo que ella…—Comenzó a decir Aaron en un susurro, sin embargo, se escuchó nuevamente un golpe sordo detrás de la puerta seguido por una risa grave.

Los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron instantáneamente.

— ¿Mamá? —La voz de un hombre se oyó por el otro lado de la puerta. Beck sintió como el pecho se le desinflaba, desanimado—, ¿eres tú?

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Disculpa mamá! —Grito el hombre por el otro lado de la puerta, con fuerzas—, ¡juro que nunca quise matarlo, es solo que…Me lo dijo, Jimmy me lo dijo!

El castaño frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar a Aaron, quien tenía también el gesto fruncido y miraba la puerta con cierta desconfianza.

— ¡Enloquecí, mamá! —Volvió a gritar—, ¡no quiero estar aquí!, ¡por favor! —Sollozó.

La puerta pronto comenzó a temblar y Beck se dio cuenta que el hombre al otro lado estaba forcejeando, como si quisiese derribarla.

— ¡Tienes que creerme, mamá! —Seguía gritando mientras la puerta seguía zamarreándose—. ¡DEJAME SALIR, MALDITA SEA!

—Creo que debemos irnos…—Susurró Aaron con suavidad, tocando el hombro de Beck.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando se oyeron nuevamente las diez campanadas.

El gris comenzó a transformarse en rojo y la niebla comenzó a esparcirse. Todas las luces del pasillo se encendieron y luego, como si de una recarga se tratase explotaron las ampolletas todas a la vez.

Ambos chicos se taparon la cabeza con sus manos, asustados de que el vidrio de la ampolleta les saltase a la cara.

Aaron se descubrió rápidamente y sacó el arma de su funda, junto con la linterna, apuntó al pasillo.

La puerta se siguió remeciendo con fuerzas.

—Hay que salir de aquí ahora —susurró Aaron, y Beck pudo darse cuenta de que ahora el muchacho tenía precaución, como si no quisiera delatar su presencia. —Mantén el bate entre tus manos y estate alerta.

Beck asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar con precaución por medio del pasillo, sin embargo, antes incluso de poder llegar a la escalera la luz de la linterna apuntó a una larga figura ensangrentada al inicio de la escalera.

Beck apretó la mandíbula y los nudillos se le volvieron blanco mientras afirmaba con fuerza el bate, en posición de ataque.

Aaron disparó sin pensárselo, dos veces. Y la larga y ensangrentada figura cayó por la escalera.

Fue entonces, cuando la puerta detrás de ellos cedió.

— ¡CORRE! —Gritó Aaron, apuntando una milésima de segundo hacia atrás.

Pero fue suficiente para que Beck pudiese ver al "hombre" que estaba atrás de él. Tenía casi el 80% de su rostro calcinado y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una bata de hospital manchado en sangre.

Aaron lanzó un tiro hacia atrás, pero Beck estaba seguro que no le había hecho daño.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como podían.

Iba en medio de la escalera cuando notó que el suelo del primer piso parecía respirar. A medida que seguía bajando se dio cuenta que no era que el suelo respirase, si no que habían miles de gusanos blancos moviéndose en él. El de los ojos azules saltó desde el tercer escalón, pisando miles de gusanos en el camino.

Beck le siguió, sin embargo, antes de poder pisar el suelo sintió como unas frías manos tocaban su espalda y lo empujaba.

Cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

Se giró rápidamente, sintiendo como los gusanos se subían por su piel. Se removió y elevó la vista.

El hombre de piel quemada estaba de pie frente de él, sangre escurrían desde sus ojos por sus mejillas, como si fuesen lágrimas.

— ¡TE DIJE MAMÁ QUE YO NO QUISE MATARLO! —Gritó el hombre con voz ronca y rasposa. Beck no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente le golpeó con el bate que tenía entre sus manos, entre las piernas.

Escuchó un disparo y se dio cuenta que Aaron estaba lidiando el mismo con otra clase de "demonio", uno muy parecido al que anteriormente lo había atacado.

El hombre gruñó y mostró una boca sin dientes.

Beck giró entre los gusanos y se levantó, mientras rápidamente sacaba el cuchillo entre su botín y se lo enterraba justo en el pecho.

El hombre chilló y con una gran mano le pegó un puñetazo a Beck, la mano abarcó gran parte de su rostro, el muchacho salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza con la pared. Apretó los dientes.

Se había quedado sin arma.

El cuchillo aun enterrado en el pecho del demonio mientras el bate estaba quizá en qué lugar.

Oyó otro disparo seguido de otro y luego, se dio cuenta que le gigante hombre quemado estaba en el suelo, mientras los gusanos le escalaban.

Una mano tocó su hombro. Mareado y aturdido pegó sus ojos castaños en unos profundamente azules.

Sonrió. Pestañeando con pesadez, intentando disipar las pequeñas luces que le impedían ver bien, además de los ojos azules.

— ¡BECK! —La voz no era de _ella_.

Pronto se dio cuenta que los ojos azules que él observaban no pertenecían a _Jade_, estaba aturdido y sentía que pronto vomitaría. Pero no tenía nada que vomitar.

— ¡HAY QUE SALIR! —Volvió a gritar Aaron.

Beck se resbaló por la pared y cayó al suelo, los gusanos comenzaron a trepar por entre sus ropas, mientras, al final del pasillo, unas _cosas_ que parecían ser mujeres deformadas se dejaban ver. Aaron maldijo entre dientes.

— ¡TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE! —Chilló Aaron, inclinándose a un lado de Beck. Sintió como los gusanos comenzaban a escalarle por los brazos.

Estaban en el peor lugar.

— ¡BECK!, ¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS JAMÁS PODRÁS ENCONTRARLA! —Volvió a gritar el muchacho.

Beck apretó sus dientes e intentó levantarse, sin embargo, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mucho más que hace un rato. Los gusanos se le habían pegado a su ropa como si pertenecieran a él, y sintió leves pinchazos en sus manos.

Estaban en todas partes, escalando sus prendas y su piel y adhiriéndose a ellas como si quisiese meterse entre los pliegues y hacerlos más pesados.

—No puedo —respondió en un susurro Beck, mirando fijamente a Aaron. El chico abrió sus ojos y miró hacia donde las mujeres deformes se acercaban a pasos endemoniadamente lentos, como si disfrutaran verlos ahí en el suelo, recargados en la pared, casi inmóviles, asustados.

—Dispara —le dijo Beck, sintiéndose ahogado, sintiendo como más gusanos escalaban por su cuello.

Aaron sacudió su cabeza.

—No siento mis manos —respondió.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que Aaron tenía la mano completamente llena de gusanos y que caía muerta a un lado de su cuerpo, la pistola había desaparecido al igual que sus armas, dedujo que estaban por ahí, debajo de los bichos.

Era el fin.

Beck elevó su vista y vio a los demonios acercarse a ellos, deformes, arrastrando sus miembros. Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos.

_"Lo siento, Jade"_.

Y entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Aaron, a un lado del suyo parecía relajarse levemente. Abrió los ojos y observó completamente impactado como el color rojo comenzaba a desaparecer, vio como la neblina se colaba por entre las ranuras de la puerta y pudo darse cuenta, que los demonios que parecían mujeres estaban a apenas un par de pasos.

La neblina las rodeó y estas chillaron de una manera que le revolvió el estómago. Se volvieron humo…Al igual que los gusanos, el cadáver de aquel hombre quemado y de los otros demonios que su compañero había matado.

Todo había desaparecido.

Excepto Aaron y las armas.

Su cuerpo volvió a sentirse un poco más ligero, sin embargo, aun se sentía mareado y aturdido, se relamió los labios resecos y pudo darse cuenta del sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

—Jodida suerte —susurró Aaron a su lado, intentando regular su respiración.

El muchacho giró su rostro y observó a Beck con ojo crítico.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó. Él sintió como si Aaron le preguntaba aquello con genuina preocupación y por primera vez se sintió más cómodo con la presencia del joven.

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Tú? —Devolvió la pregunta.

Asintió.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí ahora —aseguró Aaron y Beck no discutió aquello.

Ambos se levantaron con la ayuda del otro y salieron de aquel lugar no sin antes tomar sus armas del suelo.

Comenzaron a caminar de la manera más rápida que pudieron. Beck aun se sentía mareado debido al golpe que recibió de aquel hombre, Aaron se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió dejarse caer a las afueras de una casa que —al igual que las otras— tenía las puertas abiertas y las ventanas cubiertas por madera.

Beck se sentó y soltó un quejido, se pasó una mano por la cara e hizo una mueca de dolor al momento en que sus dedos se pasaron por la herida de su frente y la de su labio.

No tenía idea de cuál era su apariencia en aquel momento, pero estaba seguro que no era la mejor. Debía tener el rostro completamente hinchado, de un color ceniciento con algunos cardenales, unas ojeras pronunciadas y los labios blancos y partidos.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo sus ojos se pegaron en los de Aaron, quien estaba de pie frente de él, revisando las balas que le quedaban a la pistola con el entrecejo fruncido.

Volvió a sentir cierta envidia. El muchacho se veía apenas despeinado, el rostro de él seguía siendo completamente normal y Beck pensó en que el chico llamaría la atención de toda la población femenina en Hollywood Arts mucho más de lo que él mismo la llamaba. Los cabellos del chico estaban ligeramente rizados y caían por su frente de manera desordenada, sus grandes ojos azules era mucho más llamativos debido a el tono mate de su piel, sus labios delgados y perfectamente definidos, el mentón marcado junto con una nariz pequeña y lisa. Era muy parecida a la nariz de su novia.

Perfecta.

Estaba seguro que había visto a ese muchacho en algún lado anteriormente, que lo conocía. Pero, ¿dónde?

Bufó frustrado y no pudo detenerse para preguntar.

—Te he visto antes, ¿no es así?

Aaron elevó sus ojos azules y Beck pudo darse cuenta de las pequeñas manchas café oscuras que adornaban su iris.

—No —respondió muy seguro.

El castaño se irguió ligeramente en su puesto, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—Mira Aaron —comenzó Beck—, todo lo que está pasando aquí es muy extraño, no sé dónde estoy, no sé dónde está Jade, no sé qué son esas cosas que aparecen cada vez que suenan las campanadas y no sé quién eres tú y porqué me ayudas.

Apretó el bate entre sus manos, sin quitar su vista del rostro impertérrito del chico y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Dime quién eres y cómo conocías mi nombre —ordenó—, dime quién eres tú y qué es lo que quieres.

El chico bajó la mirada y guardó la pistola en su bolsillo, corrió su vista hacia un costado, evitando los ojos estudiosos de Beck.

—Si te digo quién soy y porqué estoy aquí entonces no podré seguir ayudándote a encontrar a tu novia.

—Pero, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?, al menos, dime, ¿qué mierda sucede aquí? —Pidió.

Aaron cambió su peso de pierna y luego pegó su mirada en el rostro del moreno, él pudo darse cuenta que el azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido.

— ¿No te haces una idea, al menos, de dónde estás? —Preguntó.

Beck estuvo tentado a sacudir la cabeza en forma negativa, sin embargo, recordó que dentro de la mochila que llevaba aun en la espalda estaba el cuaderno negro de Jade, con una frase de "bienvenida".

Un frío glaciar se apoderó de su cuerpo, se sintió palidecer y estaba seguro que si pronto no cerraba los ojos vería puntitos aparecerse frente de él.

Pegó con suavidad la cabeza en la pared de aquella casa.

—No. —Susurró para nadie en particular—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Aaron guardó silencio.

Beck abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirar al muchacho. Sintió su nariz hormiguear y se obligó a no dejar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus ojos.

Sintió a Aaron sentarse a su lado, sintió una mano puesta sobre su hombro, sin embargo, parecía que todo era lejano, que la presencia del chico estaba lejos de la de él y que él caía por un agujero oscuro y sin fondo.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente, la neblina era tan densa como siempre y los árboles parecían tan inmóviles que parecían postes de luces. Justo frente de ellos había una plaza llena de árboles, un ligero pinchazo sintió a la altura de su pecho.

Conocía ese lugar, vio ese lugar en su sueño, en el sueño en donde besó los labios de Jade.

Él ya sabía, inconscientemente, que llegaría _ahí_.

—El _limbo_ —susurró—. Estoy en el _limbo. _

Aaron a su lado asintió con pesadez, sus ojos azules bajaron hacia el suelo, casi como si se viera incapaz de mirar por más tiempo al moreno.

— ¿Jade…Ella está aquí? —Preguntó y miró al muchacho cabizbajo.

Él no le devolvió la mirada, sin embargo, asintió y susurró con voz queda.

—Tu deseo fue _encontrarla_, así que te han enviado hacia donde ella está.

Beck lo miró fijamente, esperando que Aaron elevara su vista y la pegara en sus ojos, Beck esperaba poder encontrar algo en esos ojos azules tan conocidos y a la vez desconocidos, en esos ojos que parecían ser imperturbables y misteriosos. Pero el chico no levantó su vista en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó, mirándolo con desesperación.

—Solo lo sé —respondió.

El silencio volvió a reinar. No se podía calificar aquel silencio como uno "cómodo", pero tampoco era denso. La mente de Beck comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, recordando hasta el detalle más pequeño desde la desaparición de su novia, sus ojos se humedecieron y se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla para evitar soltar las lágrimas.

Ahora lograba entender tantas cosas, ahora conocía el porqué de tantas cosas. Las respuestas estuvieron siempre en sus narices, la nota que encontró en el casillero de Jade le había dicho.

_Él conocía todas las respuestas._

Una sonrisa se implantó en sus labios, Aaron elevó sus ojos azules por primera vez, observando la sonrisa del muchacho, extrañado.

—Esto debe ser una mentira… —Susurró Beck.

Se irguió ligeramente en el suelo y se sacó la mochila de la espalda. La abrió, metió la mano y sacó lo que estaba buscando. Observó fijamente la fotografía y luego la giró, se relamió los labios y miró a Aaron, este le devolvió la mirada.

Café y azul entremezclados.

—No dice nada —comentó, mostrando la parte de atrás de la foto, la cual estaba en blanco—. No hay nada escrito en ella.

Beck sonrió levemente.

—Nunca hubieron notas, ¿verdad? —Dijo, corriendo su vista hacia el frente, mirando aquella plaza que había visto en su sueño—, no hubo llamada, Jade nunca me pidió que la encontrase. Todo eso lo cree yo.

Los bellos de la nuca de Beck se erizaron, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Ahora todo se ve tan jodidamente claro —dijo. Aaron tuvo la ligera sensación de que Beck lo decía más para él mismo que para él—. En el momento en que Jade no llegó a mi casa aquella noche supe que ella se había ido, que se había escapado de entre mis dedos. Jade murió esa noche. Y yo lo supe en el segundo en que se informó su desaparición. Y yo enloquecí.

»Siempre creí que en mi vida tenía dos grandes sueños: Convertirme en un gran actor y casarme con Jade. Sin embargo, cuando desapareció mis sueños se fueron con ella. Yo me fui con ella —Beck volvió sus ojos hacia Aaron y sonrió ligeramente, bajó su vista y se preguntó internamente porqué le contaba esas cosas a aquel chico que ni siquiera quería decirle quién realmente era. Suspiró, a esas alturas dudaba que aquello tuviese real peso—. Ahora entiendo porqué en mis sueños Jade me decía que si quería encontrarla debía perder todo, en mi subconsciente sabía que si venía en busca de ella jamás podría volver a ver a mis padres, o a mis amigos, o a mi familia. Jamás podría convertirme en el actor que siempre soñé ser —continuó—, pero no me importaba, porque yo ya había perdido a mi todo y quería recuperarlo. Quería recuperar a Jade pese a las consecuencias. ¿Acaso todo eso tiene sentido? —Preguntó.

Aaron sonrió levemente y ladeó su cabeza.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—. Digo, estamos aquí, en la _nada_, en donde nada parece tener sentido. Supongo que el amor aquí puede llegar a ser lógico.

—Tienes razón —corroboró Beck—. Jade está muerta. Yo estoy muerto… ¿Tú lo estás?

Aaron elevó su vista y miró hacia el frente, se pasó una mano por el cabello y torció una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo siquiera he podido nacer —fue su respuesta.

Pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro de Beck y pareció estudiarlo por unos segundos, sonrió levemente, sin correr los ojos de los de aquel muchacho.

— ¿Sabes ahora qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —Preguntó Aaron y Beck estaba seguro que un deje de pesar se implantó en su voz.

—Encontrar a Jade —respondió seguro—. Encontrarla y saber porqué terminó en este lugar.

Aaron soltó una risa ahogada.

—Dudo que ella pueda responderte esa pregunta —aseguró—. Ella ni siquiera sabe dónde está —contestó—, no sabe qué sucedió y porqué está destinada a sentir tanta culpa por siempre.

Beck lo miró sin comprender, sin embargo, no fue necesario que él preguntase. Aaron prosiguió.

—Jade es una _rechazada_ —explicó—. Las _rechazadas, _son a las almas que no son admitidas en el cielo y son dejadas aquí para cumplir sus culpas. La culpa de tu novia es haber atentado contra su propia vida, es una condena _"injusta"_ por así llamarla, porque ella intentaba protegerse y proteger _algo más_.

»Ahora tienes que saber que sacarla de aquí no se te hará fácil, los _demonios_ no querrán perder un alma. Para ellos es simple, o todas las almas se quedan aquí o bajan a los infiernos. Muy pocas almas a lo largo de la eternidad han podido salir del _limbo_ por una razón completamente justificada —miró a Beck fijamente y luego dijo en el tono más serio que Beck haya podido oírlo hablar antes—. Solo quienes se perdonan a sí mismos pueden ser perdonados, los _rechazados _suelen no perdonarse.

—Pero, ¿por qué Jade se culparía? —Preguntó Beck—, ella no lo hizo porque hubiese querido…Esos malditos querían hacerle daño y ella buscó la salida más fácil…

—Las salidas fáciles nunca llegan a satisfacer —le cortó Aaron y suspiró—. Créeme que yo también creo tanto como tú que ella ha sido juzgada injustamente, pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer si ella no puede perdonarse. —Se pasó una mano por su pelo, casi exasperado—. Ella está aquí pérdida y siquiera te reconocerá, sácala del pueblo, aléjala de la niebla y del rojo e intenta hacer que se perdone.

El azul de los ojos de Aaron pareció brillar, Beck temió que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos. Sintió un pesar implantarse dentro de su pecho, como si las lágrimas de aquel muchacho le produjeran una tristeza inmensa él mismo.

—Tienes que salvarla, Beck —pidió con voz rota.

Él asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la pared.

Cerró sus ojos y susurró con pesar.

—Ya no puedes seguir ayudándome, ¿verdad?

Aaron bufó.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sabes dónde estás y estoy seguro que tienes ya una idea en dónde puede estar ella —respondió el muchacho de los ojos azules.

Beck asintió levemente, sin abrir sus ojos.

—La tengo —respondió a lo último dicho por el chico—. Tengo varias respuestas ya contestadas —dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se pegaron al perfil jodidamente conocido de aquel muchacho—. Solo me falta saber quién eres tú.

—Créeme que a veces hay cosas que es mejor mantener en secreto —contestó él y una ligera sonrisa adornó sus delgados labios.

Beck sacudió su cabeza.

—Al menos dime, ¿por qué siento que te conozco?

—No me conoces —respondió Aaron, mirándolo fijamente. Parecía como si ambos fuertes colores quisiesen pelear, como si uno quisiera derrumbar las barreras del otro—. Solo te parezco jodidamente familiar a alguien.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó.

Aaron torció una sonrisa ligera. Guardó silencio al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón y se lo tendía a Beck.

Él lo miró extrañado, preguntándose el porqué le tendía su arma y su linterna. Sin embargo, en el momento en que el objeto estuvo entre sus manos pudo comprenderlo sin siquiera preguntarlo. Aaron ya no podía ayudarlo más.

Tragó saliva mientras una ligera descarga de excitación cruzaba desde los dedos de su mano hasta los dedos de sus pies. Se sentía poderoso.

Volvió a pegar sus ojos café en los azules y sonrió ligeramente. Tenía la leve sensación de que no quería dejarlo partir, pero sabía muy dentro de él que no podía retenerlo.

Tanto como él, Aaron no pertenecía al _limbo._

—Ahora, dime a quién me recuerdas —pidió Beck, insistente, Aaron lo miró con intensidad—. ¿A quién?

—A ti.

* * *

><p>Hola! Vengo rápidamente a dejarles este capítulo!<p>

Muchas gracias de todo corazón a todos quienes han comentado! Me han hecho realmente feliz con cada uno de sus comentarios, también muchas gracias a todos a quienes me leen y que además recomiendan mi fanfic a sus amigos/conocidos _**¡Gracias de todo corazón!**_

No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo que está lleno de revelaciones, aunque quizá sigan enredados después de estás, pero si es así, no se desanimen porque pronto cada una de ellas será mejor explicadas.

¡Ya falta muy muy muy poco para que aparezca la hermosa Jade!

Espero sus Reviews en este capítulo y que les haya gustado.

Lamento faltas de redacción y ortografía en cada capítulo y más en este que no me di el lujo de reeler.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos.

Emilia.


	8. Memorias

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 5,436 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 8:_**_ Memorias._

* * *

><p>Aaron desapareció.<p>

Fue como si de pronto, una suave ventisca hubiese atravesado el cuerpo del chico y hubiese desaparecido. Puf, ya no estaba.

Volvía a estar solo en aquel aterrador pueblo, volvía a estar solo en el _limbo_.

Jugueteó con el bate entre sus manos, mirando hacia el frente, intentando grabarse a fuego el rostro de aquel muchacho. No quería olvidarlo, quería recordarlo y cuando todo esto pasase comentarle a Jade la aparición de aquel ángel.

Porque si bien no sabía _quién _realmente era Aaron, sabía —sin siquiera confirmarlo— que él era un ángel.

Estaba decidido. Sacaría a Jade de aquel lugar y la llevaría a uno mejor, uno en donde no tuviesen miedo, en donde estuviesen tranquilos y fuesen felices. Sabía en dónde estaba la chica, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no estaba preparada para verla.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿estaría asustada también?, ¿cómo estaría sufriendo su "culpa"?, ¿lo extrañaría?... ¿Pensaría en él?

No podía responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, aun así, si de algo estaba seguro era que la chica se sentiría completamente decepcionada de él. Jade lo odiaría si supiera que él decidió morir e ir tras ella que vivir y transformarse en lo que supuestamente debía ser, o en lo que hubiese sido.

Para _nada_ sería sin ella. Pero Jade no lo entendería.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano con desesperación por su esponjado cabello, creía que lo sentiría sucio y pegajoso, sin embargo, lo sintió como siempre, suave y limpio. Quizá en el _limbo _la gente no solía tener aseo personal, o necesidades básicas…

Se pasó una mano por su rostro, sintiendo una ligera molestia en la parte superior de su frente. Al menos, el dolor era algo _real_ en aquel lugar, al menos así lo sentía. Debía ser porque el dolor físico era algo _malo_ algo que hacía "daño", y supuestamente el _limbo _estaba diseñado para sufrir.

Recordó que a Jade nunca le importó el dolor físico, así que no se imaginaba qué clase de "torturas" estaría teniendo en ese instante.

Con ese último pensamiento se levantó del asfalto en donde había estado sentado por última vez con Aaron y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde sabía que encontraría a su novia.

*.*.*.*

Sus oscuros ojos se pegaron en el pequeño "altar" que le hicieron a Beck en el lugar en donde se produjo el accidente.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla en el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se pegaron en la fotografía que adornaba aquel pequeño "monumento".

La foto se encontró dentro del auto del muchacho, en ella salía el chico en cuestión junto con su novia anteriormente desaparecida, en la playa que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de aquel punto, detrás se veía el atardecer más hermoso que ella jamás había visto con anterioridad.

Se quitó una de las lágrimas con su dedo índice y dejó la rosa azul en el florero de aquel altar que rezaba la siguiente frase:

_"Las personas pasan y la vida sigue, pero nunca olvidaremos a quienes amamos de verdad"_

Soltó un suave sollozo y bajó su cabeza.

Beck no pudo nunca asumir que Jade se había marchado. Como Trina había dicho, él iba hacia algún lugar en el cual pudiese sentirse cerca de ella, sin embargo, realmente Beck no buscaba sentirse cerca de ella, él buscaba _estar_ junto con ella.

Y Cat no podía evitar extrañar a ambos como una loca.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo —susurró, para nadie en particular porque se encontraba sola ahí, observando la fotografía de sus dos amigos—. Nos graduaremos este sábado —se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sintiendo como un pesar bastante grande se implantaba en medio de su pecho—, ya no hablamos de ustedes, es como un tema tabú para nosotros, pero yo sé que todos los echan tanto de menos.

Sollozó nuevamente y se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ahogar los gemidos que atentaban con salir de sus labios.

—Yo también los extraño mucho, amigos —susurró Cat y una sonrisa pequeña se implantó en sus labios, tragó saliva—. Quizá en otro lugar o en otro momento nos volvamos a ver, y entonces Jade me abrazará por un corto tiempo y luego me empujará para decirme que no la agobie. Y tú Beck me despeinarás mi cabello rojo y me sonreirás —suspiró—. Nos volveremos a ver y nuestra amistad durará mucho más de lo que duró en esta vida, estoy segura.

Dicha entonces esas palabras la pequeña pelirroja se puso de pie, sonrió con suavidad y le dio un último vistazo a la fotografía de sus amigos.

Ninguno de los dos cuerpos se encontró, la policía dejó de buscarlos a tres meses después del accidente de él.

*.*.*.*

_Diez._

Las diez campanadas volvieron a oírse justo en el momento en que Beck caminaba por la calle principal de aquel pueblo. Se había acercado a un pequeño mapa que mostraba las paradas que hacia un "autobús" en aquel lugar y se memorizó todo el camino para llegar al lugar en donde creía que Jade estaba. "_Derecho, izquierda, derecho hasta que diera con la tercera calle interceptada, luego hacia la derecha"_

Se metió el bate por entremedio del bolsillo, al igual que Aaron sacó la pistola y la linterna a la vez, para alumbrar el oscuro camino.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud y precaución, agudizando todos los sentidos. No se podía dejar atrapar, porque, aun sabiendo que estaba muerto, si algún _demonio_ lo agarraba no podría salvar a Jade. Y ahí _realmente_ se sentiría muerto. _Otra vez. _

Escuchó un sollozo y estuvo tentado a correr para socorrer a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo aquellos sonidos lastimeros, sin embargo, sabía que quizá aquello pudiera ser una trampa.

Mientras caminaba por la angosta calle, el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Apretó fuertemente el arma con su mano, sintiéndose poderoso y a la vez temeroso. Jamás había tenido una pistola en su mano, ¿cómo sabría qué debía hacer?

De cualquier manera, ¿la pistola no era un arma?, las armas no eran creadas para _buenas_ personas, ¿él no estaría condenándose al utilizarla?

Tragó saliva y alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, esa arma pertenecía a Aaron y si él era lo que creía que era, entonces, no podía hacer más daño a su alma. Era un ángel, un ángel bueno que viajó al _limbo_ solo para ayudarlo a salvar a un alma condenada injustamente, no debería haber problema si él disparaba el arma.

El sollozo se fue regulando, sin embargo, pronto comenzaron unos hipidos quebrados que hicieron que los bellos del brazo se le erizaran. La luz de la linterna se pegó en una sombra que se encontraba recostada en la pared.

Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó con el arma, dispuesto a atacar.

Pero no era necesario.

Aquel sollozo no venía —esta vez— de un _demonio_. Era un sollozo humano, de una mujer.

La reconoció enseguida.

Era aquella mujer que había visto cuando entró por primera vez en el pueblo. Aquella mujer de ojos saltones, que en su momento él reconoció ver cierto misterio en ellos, pero ahora solo lograba divisar pánico y una profunda tristeza.

Vacilante se acercó hacia ella.

Los ojos de la mujer se elevaron para pegarse al rostro del castaño, se encogió en su puesto y se llevó las manos a su cara, tapándose el rostro de la luz.

— ¡Aléjate! —Gritó la mujer apenas Beck se encontró a una corta distancia de ella—, ¡aléjate!, ¡no merezco que me mires!

El chico sintió cierto pesar y se preguntó internamente qué había sido lo que la mujer había hecho como para terminar en aquel lugar. ¿Sería una rechazada también?, ¿o tenía otro "delito" _no-tan-grave_ como para terminar en el _limbo_ en vez de las tinieblas?

—Yo... —Susurró Beck, confundido sin saber qué decir, ¿por qué se le había acercado de todos modos? —, solo quiero ayudar.

— ¡No! —Volvió a gritar la mujer, temblando ligeramente—, nadie puede ayudarme —hipó.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y la vio fijamente.

—Ey —murmuró el muchacho, acercándose aun más a ella—, no te haré daño —aseguró.

— ¿No? —Gimoteó la mujer, sacándose las manos del rostro, pegando sus ojos saltones en los de él.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió levemente, como si quisiera hacerla sentir mejor.

—No lo haré —susurró.

—Merezco que me hagan daño —aseguró la mujer, mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas—, merezco todo esto que me está pasando, lo merezco por haber hecho eso tan estúpido.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, curioso.

¿Jade estaría igual a ella? ¿Sucia, temerosa y llorosa? Quería conocer las reacciones de quienes habían sido enviados a aquel lugar, quería saber cómo podría salvarlos, _quería _salvarlos.

—Maté a mi bebé —dijo, tiritando aun con más fuerzas—, la maté, yo la maté, la maté, la maté.

El estómago de Beck se revolvió y estuvo a punto de vomitarle encima si no fuese porque no había comido nada en quizá cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? —Anonadado vio como la mujer se levantó de su puesto y llevó sus manos ancianas al cuello de Beck, apretó.

El muchacho torpemente dio un paso hacia atrás, con las manos ásperas de la mujer puesta firmemente en su cuello, lo estaba asfixiando, pero él parecía no poder hacer nada.

—Pero no quería que ella sufriera, estábamos sufriendo, me la querían quitar, querían robármela —sollozó la mujer—. ¡Tú querías quitármela!

Beck llevó ambas manos instantáneamente hacia las otras que apretaban su cuello, pero la mujer parecía poseer una fuerza de diez hombres y sus manos estaban tan fuertemente agarradas a su cuello que parecía no haber punto de separación entre una piel y la otra.

Beck abrió sus ojos con cierto terror, sentía como los pulmones de pronto comenzaban a arderles, rogando un poco de oxigeno, sentía la mano caliente en donde aun tenía firmemente agarrada la pistola, pero se veía imposibilitado a dispararle. _No podía hacerlo._ Él no era un asesino y no podía matarla, ella era una humana, y sin saber cómo, conocía cuál sería su destino si él le disparaba.

— ¿Por qué querías llevártela? —La mujer lloró de nuevo—, yo hubiese podido salir adelante sola y tú me la querías robar. Y yo no podía estar sin ella, no podía dejar que me la quitases. Entonces, la asfixié y luego yo me colgué, porque quería estar con ella… ¡Y no está!, mi bebé no está aquí, ¿dónde te la llevaste?

Sus ojos ahora eran dos rejillas, las pestañas ocultaban la fina línea que ahora eran sus ojos, pegados firmemente en la mujer que seguía ahorcándolo.

El color rojo del cielo era más intenso que nunca, como si el infierno supiera que un alma estaba a punto de caer de la cuerda floja para caer directamente en sus garras, como si saboreara la muerte. Pero él no podía irse de ahí, primero tenía que encontrarla.

—N…No —fue lo único que salió de los labios del muchacho. No podía continuar con la línea, no tenía aire y los pulmones le ardían como mil demonios.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se arrastraban por sus sucias mejillas, el agarre de pronto se soltó y ella se alejó un par de pasos, doblándose en sí.

—No es tu culpa —susurró e hipó—, toda mía, toda mía. Mi bebé.

Beck se dejó caer al suelo, la linterna había resbalado hace rato de su mano, sin embargo, aun mantenía bien firme el arma en la otra. Cayó al suelo, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire caliente, intentando que el ardor se pasase, se llevó la mano desocupada hacia su cuello y masajeó.

—N…No —susurró Beck, recuperándose—, no es… —Sus ojos se pegaron en la mujer que estaba a unos pasos lejos de él, tirada en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando—tu culpa… No —tosió y con los ojos entrecerrados miró a la mujer, los ojos saltones se pegaron en los de él— No…Es…Tú…Culpa —consiguió decir al fin.

La mujer abrió sus labios mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas hundidas.

— ¿Querías…Protegerla? —Preguntó con voz rasposa.

La mujer asintió levemente, sorbiendo la nariz.

—No quería que aquellas personas la dañaran —respondió y sollozó—, ellos querían hacerle daño y yo… Yo no podía defenderla… Y la devolví al cielo, porque ahí estaría segura… Porque pronto yo la seguiría y la vería…Pero no está… Yo no estoy en los cielos… Yo no puedo verla…

Beck sintió una fuerte punzada en medio de su pecho, intentó regularizar su respiración. Los pulmones habían dejado de arderles un poco.

—Entonces no es tu culpa… Decidiste el mejor camino por ella…No… No es tu culpa —susurró y volvió a toser—. No es tu culpa.

La mujer cerró los ojos, sollozante. La mejilla de la mujer se encontraba pegada al asfalto.

—No debí dañarla —sollozó—, debe haber sufrido…Sin entender…Por qué su mamá no la dejaba respirar…

Beck tragó saliva dificultosamente e intentó gatear hacia ella, sin embargo, apenas pudo moverse cuando vio a un "animal" lanzarse hacia la mujer. Fue en cuestión de segundos, la mujer chilló con dolor al tiempo que aquella _cosa_ mordía con sus filosos dientes su cuello, arrancándole un buen pedazo de carne, haciendo que la mujer se comenzara a ahogar con su propia sangre, medio segundo y la mujer dejó escapar su último aliento en un grito ahogado.

Beck dio un salto hacia atrás, aun con la pistola en mano, apuntando a la bestia.

Era una especie de_ perro_ salvaje, con el lomo encorvado y las patas traseras un tanto más grande que las delanteras, sus garras y filosos dientes sobresalían como cuchillas enterradas en la piel y su pelaje grueso, negro y erizado le daban el aspecto de un gato gigante apunto de atacar.

Tiritón apuntó con la pistola hacia aquella cosa y en el momento en que el monstruo saltó para atacarlo él disparó, dándole justo en el pecho.

La gran bestia cayó encima de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayese produciendo un golpe sordo contra el asfalto, el cadáver del animal justo encima de su pecho.

Tragó saliva con pesadez al tiempo que lo apartaba de su cuerpo, se sentó en el asfalta, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su corazón se volvían como un zumbido en sus oídos, con una mano temblorosa se sacó el sudor de la frente y se levantó del suelo al momento en que la criatura se volvía humo negro y la niebla volvía a aparecer por las calles.

Sus ojos cafés se pegaron en la mujer de ojos saltones que yacía sin vida tirada en el asfalto, sintió un peso doble dentro de su organismo y un escozor molesto en su nariz.

Ella no se había logrado salvar, la habían pillado justo en el momento en que quizá lograba perdonarse, había caído de la cuerda floja directamente hacia las garras de las tinieblas.

Y sintió miedo, un miedo real y paralizante, _verdadero_. No era como el que sentía en un principio, más bien era como un miedo que le congelaba los sentidos y le hacía sudar frío, un miedo que le agarrotaba los músculos y le hacía tener nauseas.

¿Y si no lo lograba con Jade?

¿Y si sucedía lo mismo que sucedió con esta mujer?

¿Qué haría entonces él?

Había sido solo una vez —cuando estaba vivo— que había sentido que realmente estaba perdiendo a Jade, fue en aquel momento en que su amigo Moose lo visitó. No le había dado real importancia a aquello en el mismo instante, más bien fueron meses después, cuando ya había vuelto con ella y se enteró que se había besado con su amigo que realmente sintió un pesar implantarse dentro de él. Pudo haber perdido a Jade para siempre, porque él siempre creyó que la pelinegra estaba "segura", como si ella no pudiese enamorarse de nadie más además de él, era impensable. Pero saber que había besado a alguien más fue mucho más duro de lo que creyó, ella pudo —a través del beso— haberse enamorado de su amigo. Y entonces no hubiesen podido ser Beck y Jade nunca más.

Justo como en ese instante, en donde _ellos_ dependían de un fino hilo que pronto podía ser cortado.

Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizar los crecientes nervios que se implantaron en su sistema.

Todo saldría bien, todo _tenía_ que salir bien. Otra cosa no podría ser.

—Lo siento —susurró, abriendo sus ojos para mirar el cuerpo de la mujer. Se acercó a pasos torpes y se agachó para poner una mano sobre sus ojos.

Se los cerró y siguió con su camino.

*.*.*.*

Habían pasado siete meses, un maldito y horrible tiempo desde el accidente, desde que su hijo de esfumó de la tierra.

Porque así era y llamarlo de otra manera sería estúpido. Su hijo se había esfumado, de un día a otro y Beck Oliver jamás existió.

Según la noticia oficial, el cuerpo de su hijo salió disparado por el parabrisas debido al impacto y cayó al mar. Y el mar se lo tragó y el mar no lo iba a devolver.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sus ojos castaños eran reflejados por el vidrio de la ventana.

Afuera llovía fuertemente, como si los cielos de Los Ángeles se hubiesen rebelado, aburridos del eterno verano, y hubiesen lanzado la tormenta más potente de la historia sobre ellos.

Pero a ella le gustaba —antes lo odiaba—, pero ahora le recordaban a Beck de tanta formas posibles.

Él amaba los días así, lluviosos. Además él solía oler a lluvia los días en que amanecía ligeramente nublado y su personalidad era como la lluvia. Suave, pero que si se subestimaba podía causar estragos.

Ese día era el día de Beck.

Su cumpleaños, el día lluvioso como él.

Suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz grave tras de ella.

La señora Oliver sonrió ligeramente sin mirar a su marido, él se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dio un ligero apretón.

—Creo que nunca volveré a estar bien, ¿sabes? —respondió ella con voz ronca.

Aun sigue despertando por pesadillas, gritando en las noches recordando a su hijo, soñando que él se encontraba atrapado en hospitales siquiátricos, siendo ahorcados por mujeres locas, o siendo empujado por un precipicio por Jade West, la chica que había llevado a su hijo a la locura.

—No digas eso —susurró el hombre, besando levemente la nuca de su esposa—, lo superaremos. No lo olvidaremos, nunca, pero lo superaremos. Él era un buen muchacho, debe estar mirándonos arriba en ese momento, pidiéndonos ser fuerte.

Los ojos café de la mujer se pegaron en los negros del hombre, torció los labios.

— ¿Y si no es así? —Preguntó.

Los ojos cansados y comprensivos del hombre la miraron por unos eternos minutos.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —Rebatió—, Beck no calzaría en ningún otro lugar, fue criado por ti, sabes quién es él y en dónde está su puesto.

Ella asintió y pegó su frente al pecho de su esposo, suspiró profundamente. Ya no había lágrimas que derramar.

— ¿Volveremos a verlo?

Él asintió.

—Algún día veremos a nuestro niño de nuevo —respondió.

Ella elevó su vista, mirándolo con rostro cansado, sobre todo con ojos culpables.

—Al final —susurrón—, siempre fue _real_. Nunca fue solo un amor juvenil.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de esa gran y maldita verdad.

*.*.*.*

El viento de la costa removió sus largos cabellos. No era el viento conocido por todos, este seguía siendo cálido y pesado, como si hiciera a Beck retroceder hacia atrás.

Sus ojos café se pegaron en el gran océano.

Jade odiaba los océanos, más que odiarlo ella les temía.

Recordaba el momento exacto en que lo descubrió, estaban en el mismo lugar en donde él estaba en esos momentos, observando el atardecer. Ella había suspirado y le había dicho.

_«Es tan inmenso y tan desconocido, tan inestable… ¿Por qué la gente suele amar las playas y bañarse en los océanos? Nadie sabe qué hay ahí, nadie sabe a lo que se está exponiendo. Da miedo, porque puede succionarte y no soltarte jamás. Algún día el mar tomará el territorio que le corresponde y desaparecerá la mitad de la tierra, solo espero no estar viva para ver aquel momento_»

Y de pie ahí, podía verlo. Jade tenía razón, el mar era una cosa inestable, inmensa y desconocido…Pero jodidamente hermoso.

Todas las cosas hermosas eran completamente peligrosas. Jade lo era.

La luz del pequeño barco que había visto cuando iba de camino al pueblo brilló por entre la niebla, como si estuviese llamándolo hacia él, como si estuviese dando a conocer su paradero.

Y ella estaba ahí, no había forma de negar eso. Si no estaba en ese lugar, entonces no estaba en ninguno otro.

Ella le temía al océano y debía estar aterrada dentro de él, sin moverse. Así la tendría el _limbo_ por siempre, porque ella no se movería.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con su mano y luego se despeinó los cabellos. Tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo.

Estaba en el precipicio en forma de pico con el cual soñó, justo en el borde, en donde se encontraba Jade de pie en el sueño.

Las olas reventaban contra la natural estructura de tierra de forma violenta, el agua era gris y Beck no lograba ver el fondo. Tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el cinturón, asegurándose que tanto la pistola como la linterna se encontrasen bien aferradas a su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que pronto y este se le escaparía de su pecho y él dejaría de vivir entonces.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, tan jodidamente cerca que cada fibra de su cuerpo lo sabía. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón no detenía sus desenfrenados latidos, su estómago se revolvía tal cual le sucede a un quinceañero sintiéndose por primera vez enamorado.

Suspiró.

Y con un único pensamiento se lanzó por el precipicio directo hacia el mar.

Mientras caía en picado, sintió como el cuchillo se le resbalaba de la bota produciendo un corte en la piel de su pie, el cuchillo cayó pasando por un lado de su rostro, la linterna y la pistola aun estaban bien afirmadas en el cinturón y el bate cayó después del cuchillo.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas de la misma forma en que su sangre corría, cuando se vio llegando al mar cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó que este lo succionara.

No pisó fondo cuando se dio cuenta que debía comenzar a buscar la superficie, abrió los ojos pero no logró ver nada más de gris.

Había caído de cabeza y si no se equivocaba debía nadar de manera opuesta a como había caído. Comenzó a patalear con fuerzas.

Ya eran dos veces que sentía como los pulmones le gritaban oxigeno y podía jurar que no había peor sensación que la de sentirse ahogado. Nadó con más fuerzas, rogando a todo por lo que creía que estuviese nadando en la dirección correcta.

Sintió como ya no soportaba más y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y tragar agua cuando de pronto ya no sintió el peso del mar encima de su cabeza.

Había salido a la superficie.

Abrió su boca y tragó una buena cantidad de aire, sus pulmones pronto se lo agradecieron y dejó de sentir aquel molesto ardor.

Siguió manteniéndose a flote, mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia todas las direcciones posibles, buscando la tenue luz del barquito.

Lo encontró al momento en que una ola lo alejó del barco uno cuantos metros y comenzó a nadar de inmediato. No podía arriesgarse, sabía que si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo se cansaría y le sería imposible poder llegar a ella.

*.*.*.*

—…Hollywood Arts significa mucho para mí tanto como para mis amigos, mis compañeros y también para los maestros —Tori tragó aire y paseó sus ojos castaños por los rostros de todos sus compañeros, todos extendían una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la sonrisa le llegaba muy pocos a los ojos, suspiró y miró el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Leyó con voz rota—. Siempre llevaremos está escuela en nuestros corazones, porque nadie nos dijo que debíamos dejarlo atrás y porque aunque nos dijeran, tampoco lo haríamos.

»Siempre recordaré los pasillos y los rostros que veía en él, los bailes, las canciones, actuaciones, las alegrías, las penas, los llantos y las risas —su labio inferior tembló—. Siempre recordaré a quienes aprendí a amar y a quienes perdí aquí. En Hollywood Arts siempre quedará la esencia de Beck y de Jade, nuestros compañeros desaparecidos, ellos estarán aquí —apuntó a su pecho— con nosotros, siempre. Quizá ahora, estén tomados de la mano, estén donde estén, sonriendo, más felices que nunca, juntos, porque siempre fueron Beck y Jade y otra cosa es impensable.

Se produjo un intenso silencio en el salón repleto de personas, todos con un pensamiento en común: Sus compañeros que no están junto a ellos.

Tori sonrió levemente, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—Hemos superado esta etapa, se vienen unas más difíciles —susurró—. Pero confió en que todos lograremos salir adelante y cumplir nuestros objetivos, porque esta escuela nos enseñó que podemos hacer todo. Que somos invencibles. Somos los mejores. Gracias.

Los aplausos se dejaron oír y Tori con la frente en alto bajó del escenario. Se sentó a un lado de André y sonrió ligeramente, el moreno tenía sus ojos brillantes, quizá por la emoción, quizá por las palabras dichas. Quizá porque ella sacó a colación el tema tabú, porque ella nombró a Beck y a Jade.

Después de eso vinieron las palabras de Helen, la directora dijo lo feliz que se sentía de ver a tantos rostros talentosos y que se sentía orgulloso de cada uno de ellos. No habló de Jade y Beck directamente, pero si dijo algo que tenía referencia completa a ellos, "_otros alumnos se marcharon para mostrar sus talentos en otros lugares". _Y bajó de la tarima.

Y todos se largaron a llorar.

Cat se enjugó la nariz con la manga de tu túnica azul con brillantinas rosas y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Robbie. Él también lloraba, pero de manera silenciosa, sin querer espantar a Cat o entristecerla más. Tori tenía ambas manos puestas en su rostro, mientras lloraba ocultando sus lágrimas, André le daba golpecitos en la espalda con la mirada perdida, una lágrima se escapó de sus oscuros ojos y rodó por su piel oscura hasta perderse en el vacío.

Todos decían que aquel sería el día más feliz de sus vidas. Pero no, ellos estaban tristes, ellos no se sentían graduados, ellos sabían que les faltaba algo.

En el escenario, una fotografía gigante brillaba bajo la luz. Una placa arriba de la fotografía rezaba las palabras:

_"En memoria de aquellos talentos que brillan en otro lugar. Brillan más fuerte que las estrellas"_

La fotografía de un sonriente Beck y una seria Jade se alzaba casi con maestría, casi como si demostraban sus presencias en la absoluta ausencia. Como si ellos estuviesen ahí.

Aunque no lo estuviesen y nunca más lo estarán.

*.*.*.*

Se aferró con fuerzas a la escalera metálica de aquel barco que se mantenía flotando en medio del océano. Subió con dificultad y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba completamente mojado, sudado y con los huesos completamente agarrotados. Pensó en la pistola que aun se encontraba en el cinturón y en la linterna, se sintió completamente estúpido.

Si a la pistola le había entrado agua, estaba seguro que no le funcionaría y era muy obvio que la linterna se le había descompuesto producto al mar salado.

Pero no le importaba.

Esperó poder recobrar el aliento y se irguió en su puesto. La cubierta del barco se encontraba completamente vacía, sin embargo, aún estaba aquella cerrada cabina en medio de la nave. Tragó saliva con pesadez y se levantó del suelo a duras penas.

El agua —a diferencia del viento— era mucho más helada. Se pasó las manos por sus brazos y luego se encaminó, tiritón, a la cabina.

Su mano fría tocó la manilla de la puerta y giró, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría sus venas casi como si se tratase de la misma sangre.

La puerta se abrió en un ruido quedo, todo estaba negro y no lograba a divisar nada más que el primer peldaño de una escalera. Tragó saliva y sacó la linterna de su cinturón intentó prenderla pero fue inútil. Tal y como había pensado, la linterna se había dañado.

Masculló una maldición entre dientes y luego tragó un bocado de aire para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras. Sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco a la luz y pudo darse cuenta que un par de peldaños más y la escalera se terminaba.

Torció los labios.

— ¿Aló?, ¿hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó mientras avanzaba con lentitud, a la defensiva, esperando que ningún _demonio_ se le apareciese en aquel lugar.

Caminó por el lugar, chocando de vez en cuando con algunos muebles abandonados que había en el barco y que él no había logrado divisar debido a la oscuridad. Descubrió pronto una pequeña lámpara en una mesita y rogó para que esta funcionara. La prendió.

Una luz roja iluminó la habitación, logrando así que Beck pudiese observar el lugar.

Era como una pequeña, acogedora y abandonada sala de estar. Había un sofá en medio del lugar, junto a una roja alfombra, había una cocinilla en una esquina y un refrigerador que de seguro no tenía nada.

Frunció el ceño y se giró.

El lugar se veía completamente vacío.

¿En serio su instinto se había equivocado?, ¿Jade no estaba ahí? Sintió como si una filuda aguja hubiese reventado un globo justo dentro de su pecho. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y siguió avanzando por el lugar.

Sus ojos castaños se pegaron, de pronto en un brillante objeto que resaltaba en un pequeño mesón que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. Se acercó con rapidez y tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

Eran unas tijeras. _Jade. _

Si ella no estaba en ese lugar, al menos, en un minuto lo estuvo… ¿Pero dónde hubiese ido? Se giró nuevamente e iba a devolverse hacia el sofá cuando un cuerpo no tan pesado se lanzó encima de él.

Trastabilló y cayó de espaldas en un golpe sordo, un pitido le llegó al oído en el momento en que se golpeó con fuerzas la cabeza.

Sintió algo frío y filudo clavarse justo en su cuello y un ligero peso colocarse a horcadas encima de su estómago, unos pies le pisaron la muñeca, inmovilizándolo. Con la mandíbula tensa abrió sus ojos en el momento justo cuando oyó.

—Dame un motivo de peso para no degollarte.

El globo dentro de su pecho rápidamente volvió a inflarse, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron frenéticos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se ampliara por su rostro.

Sus ojos se pegaron a unos azules que brillaban con variados sentimientos encontrados bajo la tenue luz roja. Estaba igual, solo que tenía las mejillas un tanto magulladas y unas grandes bolsas negras que adornaban su porcelano rostro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, el frenesí que recorría todo su cuerpo era tal que sintió cómo la lágrima abandonaba uno de sus ojos casi como en un cosquilleo y bajaba por su mejilla.

—Jade —susurró con voz ahogada, sin lograr borrar la sonrisa embobada de su rostro.

Un oscuro riso rebelde cayó por su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla, ella resopló y lo corrió de su cara.

Entrecerró los ojos y pareció estudiarlo por variados minutos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Beck decayó en el momento en que ella torció los labios y aumentó la presión del objeto filudo en su cuello.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿has venido a entregarme a _ellos_? —Preguntó Jade con la mandíbula tensa.

Él se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño, sintiendo como de pronto el globo dentro de su pecho se desinflaba poco a poco.

—J…Jade —tartamudeó, confundido—, soy yo…Beck, he venido a buscarte.

La lágrima se secó en su mejilla y la sonrisa se perdió por completo. El globo se reventó nuevamente y su corazón se estrujó fuertemente en su pecho produciéndole un peor dolor que el dolor de cabeza que sentía en esos momentos.

—No sé quién diablos eres, así que será mejor que respondas mi pregunta de inmediato si no quieres morir, maldito _demonio_.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>y , he vuelto!

Y ¡Tarán! ha aparecido nuestra Jade! Yay! aunque no sabe quién es Beck... Bueno, el próximo capítulo quizá venga más corto que esté, sin embargo, aun no lo escribo y estoy segura que vendrá lleno de emociones, digo, es el reencuentro de Beck & Jade y este fanfic trata de su relación y no se han visto juntos desde que lo comencé...

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo para **comentar**!

De verdad que apreció muchísimo cada uno de sus review's y palabras, me llenan de alegría y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y avanzando, intentando lo mejor de mí para traerles algo de calidad.

El fanfic está terminando, creo que le quedan dos capítulos o quizá tres (si es que cuento un epilogo que nisiquiera sé si escribiré), aun así, he estado muy feliz con el resultado hasta incluso pena me da terminarlo. Pero, no todo es tristeza, porque he estado pensando en una nueva idea para escribir, sí, otro fanfic de esta hermosa pareja! Tengo la trama y todo lo demás, pero no he querido escribirlo por miedo a que si lo comience no termine que este y eso se me hace impensable.

¡No los molestaré más! Espero les haya _**gustado** _este capítulo tanto como a mi me agradó escribirlo! Nuevamente **gracias **a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen felices y los estimo mucho. Muchas gracias por leer, favoritear y seguirme, nos leemos muy pronto.

Estaré esperando sus _**opiniones**_ sobre este capítulo. Hasta pronto.

Emilia.


	9. Jane

_**Disclaimer**: La serie de Victorious no me pertenece, así como sus personajes y todo lo que se pueda reconocer. La historia está basada ligeramente en la película "Silent Hill" y en el personaje de "Effie" en la serie inglesa Skins. _

_**Pairing:** Beck & Jade.  
><em>

**_Genere:_**_ Misterio y Romance. _

**_Rated: _**_T._

_**Words**: 4,937 sin contar notas de autor. _

**_Summary:_**_ El día en que Jade West desapareció fue un día lluvioso, gris y frío. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado sin haber dejado rastro de la chica. Todos habían perdido las esperanza de encontrarla. Exceptuando Beck, su novio, quien después de recibir un extraño sobre comienza a averiguar lo ocurrido con su novia, dándose cuenta de que Jade siempre estuvo entregándole señales para que él y solo él lograse encontrarla._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Entre Mundos<span>.**_

**_Capítulo 9: _**_Jane._

* * *

><p>Era una guerra de miradas. Los ojos grises de Jade parecían querer penetrar en la mirada castaña de Beck. Y él no se quedaba lejos, intentaba por todas las formas, dejar que sus sentimientos se expresen por su mirada y Jade pudiera reconocerlos cada uno, que ella supiese que él no quería dañarla.<p>

La presión del arma corto punzante en su cuello se hizo más evidente, estaba seguro que le había hecho daño. Se desesperó, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

—Contesta o te cortaré el cuello —gruñó Jade con voz baja y tenebrosa. Si Beck no la conociera tan bien diría que ella no tenía miedo, que si seguía en esa posición ella se pondría a temblar.

Su novia estaba aterrada y él la conocía tan bien como para notarlo bajo la tenue luz roja.

—No te haré daño —susurró con voz ahogada.

Frunció las cejas y torció los labios, extrañada.

— ¿Así?, pues no te creo, ¿por qué habría que creerte? —Preguntó, completamente desconfiada.

Beck sonrió torcidamente, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba de una manera dolorosa, sin embargo, él ignoró aquel hecho e intentó parecer lo más seguro de sí mismo que podía.

—Si quisiera hacerte daño, pues ya lo habría hecho —aseguró el castaño, forzando una sonrisa.

Jade frunció el ceño y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al pegar sus ojos grises fijamente en el rostro de aquel desconocido. Entrecerró los ojos y presionó aun más la navaja suiza que tenía en su mano.

— ¿A sí? —Preguntó ella intentando controlar el nerviosismo creciente en la boca de su estómago.

Beck torció los labios y con un solo movimiento de piernas pudo sacarse a la muchacha de encima. La pelinegra se fue hacia adelante, quitando rápidamente la navaja del cuello, provocándole al muchacho un ligero corte.

El castaño tomó rápidamente ambas manos de la chica y con un movimiento veloz la dio vuelta para poder quedar él encima de ella, sin dificultad.

Movió su rostro para quitarse el cabello de la cara mientras que con sus manos mantenía las muñecas de su novia bien afirmadas para que esta no pudiese arrancar.

—Te lo dije —sonrió triunfante Beck.

Jade gruñó.

—S-u-é-l-t-a-m-e —murmuró entre dientes cada palabra, con una lentitud que aterraría a cualquiera menos a Beck.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al oírla hablar, sonaba como ella, se veía como ella, incluso en el ambiente reinaba aquella esencia que era una mezcla de lavanda con chocolate, y esta vez, estaba mezclado con olor a tierra seca.

Su corazón latió con frenesí dentro de su pecho, las manos le sudaron y temió por un momento que se Jade notara esto y pudiese soltarse de su agarre. Tragó saliva con pesadez y miró fijamente los ojos grises de la muchacha.

En este momento él podía notar que los ojos de su novia se habían oscurecidos, eran como un gris mezclado con un azul oscuro, tal y como se pone el cielo antes de iniciar con una tormenta.

Desde lo lejos pudo oír su risa, pudo oír su voz diciendo su nombre, pudo recordar cómo era que se sentía al estar piel a piel con ella, recordó cómo era su respiración cuando chocaba en su cuello, pudo sentirla temblar bajo sus brazos, pudo oírla suspirar…

No pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar y siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo. Fue rápido, así que no notó cuando se acercó hacia ella y presionó sus labios delgados con los carnosos de ella. Sintió la corriente eléctrica nuevamente y el calor de los húmedos y cálidos labios de ella.

Sintió como sus labios se abrían, permitiéndole profundizar el beso, y sintió como todas sus ilusiones volvían a implantarse en su corazón, se sintió en éxtasis hasta que el labio le ardió.

Jade lo había mordido con tanta fuerza que le sacó sangre.

Rápidamente se alejó de ella, saltando unos buenos metros hacia atrás, alejándose todo lo posible de ella y de su navaja suiza.

Terminó de sentado recargado contra una pared, mientras ella se incorporó, sentándose en la otra esquina de aquel lugar, con las piernas flexionadas apretando su pecho y con la navaja firmemente aferrada a su mano derecha.

Los ojos de Jade se pegaron en él y él pegó sus ojos en la silueta de ella. Tragó saliva, ¿por qué la había besado?, ¿cómo había sido tan imbécil?

—Yo… —Susurró, sentía que le debía una disculpa, una explicación.

Jade se encogió en su puesto y Beck sintió como una fuerte presión crecía en su pecho.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Jade intentando hablar con voz completa—, dime quién eres y qué quieres. —Exigió.

Beck pensó en acercarse a ella, sin embargo, no quería tentar su suerte. Estaba seguro que si se movía un centímetro la chica no duraría ni un segundo en volver a poner su navaja en su cuello.

Se llevó una mano al lugar y sintió algo pegajoso y húmedo entre sus dedos. _Sangre_, pensó, Jade le había hecho un pequeño corte.

—Soy Beck —respondió a la pregunta de la chica, ignorando el dolor interno que le quemaba por dentro.

Tenía la leve sensación de que si no respondía a cada pregunta con cierta precaución algo terrible podía ocurrir. Era obvio que Jade no lo reconocía y que por unas simples palabras él no la haría recordarlo.

—Eso no me dice nada —masculló ella entre dientes, mirándolo de manera salvaje.

—Estoy aquí porque busco a alguien… —Tentó él, sin embargo, si Jade se vio implicada lo disimuló muy bien—, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? —Preguntó entonces él.

—Soy yo quién hace las preguntas aquí —gruñó Jade, sintiéndose pasada a llevar ante la pregunta del chico.

Él torció el gesto.

—Eso no es muy justo —rezongó el muchacho—, pregunta por pregunta, así son las reglas.

— ¡Tú no puedes venir a mi territorio para implantar tus estúpidas reglas!, ¡yo tengo un arma que puedo utilizar muy bien y matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —Dijo alterada.

—Pues creo que he dejado en claro que soy yo quien tiene más fuerza aquí —respondió tranquilo—, así que no creo que eso te favorezca. Además —añadió—, estoy segura que a ti ni siquiera te gusta este lugar.

Jade resopló y se movió incomoda en su puesto, Beck sabía que había dado justo en el clavo, pero ella nunca aceptaba las cosas con facilidad.

—Eso fue suerte —contestó—, uno no corre con la misma suerte dos veces —aseguró.

—Oye, te di un fuerte motivo para que no desconfíes de mí, ¿no crees? —Preguntó él.

— ¡Me besaste en contra de mi voluntad! —Chilló sin moverse de su puesto—, eso, _realmente_ no me hace confiar en ti.

Él apretó sus labios y elevó sus manos en gesto de rendición.

—Mantendré mis manos y mis labios lejos de ti —aseguró—, lo lamento por eso, fue la emoción de _encontrarte…_ —Jade frunció el ceño y Beck carraspeó—, me refiero a encontrar a otra persona en este lugar.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Y cómo conoces mi nombre? —Preguntó la chica—, ¿y por qué cuando me viste dijiste que me habías encontrado?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿de dónde me conoces?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te confundí con otra persona —susurró él, intentando por todos los medios que ella no notase su mentira.

Desde tiempos inmemorables Jade ha sido la única persona en el mundo que puede darse cuenta cuando él miente o dice la verdad. Fue el mejor actor mientras vivía, sin embargo, era un pésimo mentiroso cuando se trataba de ella, Jade podía notar como el rostro de Beck se contorsionaba por unos breves segundos antes de decir la mentira. Y esperaba que aquello no lo notase en aquel momento.

— ¿Jade? —Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido—, ¿así se llama a la chica a quién buscas?, ¿igual a mí?

Beck rodó los ojos.

—Jane —susurró—, dije Jane…Pero por cierto, Jade es un bonito nombre —aseguró.

Ella bufó.

—No te creo.

—Pues no tienes que hacerlo, yo solo respondo a tus preguntas —aseveró.

Jade se relamió los labios y frunció levemente el cejo, como si algo le molestase terriblemente. Beck podía imaginarse una espesa nube en medio de su cerebro, impidiéndole pensar y recordar cosas con claridad. Sintió que vomitaría en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Puedo hacer ahora yo una pregunta?

Jade pegó sus ojos nuevamente en él, como si por un instante había olvidado su presencia.

Asintió, pero Beck pudo notar el gesto desorientado de la chica.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros levemente.

—No lo sé —susurró—, creo que…Unas bestias me arrastraron hasta aquí —miró fijamente al muchacho, como si esperase que él se largase a reír de su respuesta, arrugó su nariz—, ¿tiene sentido? —Preguntó.

Él asintió.

—Por supuesto. Yo también las he visto.

Ella abrió sus ojos tanto que por un momento Beck pensó que se le saldrían de las orbitas.

— ¿En serio?, ¿los has visto?, ¿y cómo sigues con vida?, ¿cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? —Preguntó.

—Me logré escapar —respondió a todo con tres simples palabras.

—Yo lo intenté pero… —Tragó saliva y corrió su vista—, no puedo salir de aquí.

—Yo podría ayudarte —ofreció Beck, sonriendo levemente—, ¿te gustaría que te ayudase a salir de aquí?

Jade torció el gesto.

—Imposible —respondió—, no puedo salir de aquí, allá afuera hay millones de monstruos que esperan a que salga —volvió a pegar sus ojos en los de él, con fiereza—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad?, ¡quieres sacarme de este lugar para llevarme a las garras de esos monstruos!, ¡eres uno de ellos! —Gritó y se apegó más a la pared.

Beck sintió el impulso de ir hacia ella e intentar reconfortarla, sin embargo, sabía que aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. Sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

— ¡No, claro que no! —Dijo desesperado—, ¡no quiero hacerte daño, lo juro! —Aseveró—, yo solo quiero ayudarte a salir de este lugar.

—Pues estoy bien aquí —respondió ella, mirándolo con odio.

—No lo creo —susurró él—. Conocía a una chica que se parecía mucho a ti —habló él y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

—Pues yo no soy ella —respondió Jade con molestia—, tú no sabes lo que está bien o no para mí.

—Tienes razón —cedió él—, aun así creo que podríamos escapar de aquí.

Jade sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es que tú no lo comprendes —masculló—. Yo merezco estar aquí, ¿entiendes?, _lo merezco._

Algo dentro de él se apretujó con tanta fuerza que hizo una mueca que evidenció su dolor.

— ¿Por qué? —La voz le tembló.

Ella apretó sus labios y Beck estuvo seguro que sus bellos ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas.

—Porque sí —respondió y parecía como si no iba a agregar nada más para cuando volvió a hablar con voz temblorosa—. Hice algo malo, es por eso que _ellos_ vinieron a buscarme, sabía que debía andar con cuidado, pero no hice caso…Yo lo sabía —susurró más para sí misma que para él—, yo lo sabía, yo nunca debí haber ido hacía allá en primer lugar…Nunca.

— ¿Y por qué fuiste hacia allá? —Preguntó él, inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente para poder oírla mejor.

Jade volvió a mirarlo fijamente, su mandíbula se tensó.

— ¿A quién buscabas? —Preguntó Jade, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

Beck bufó.

—A mi novia —respondió él—, ¿tú tienes novio? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella arrugó la nariz y corrió la vista.

Asintió.

— ¿Y dónde está él?

Jade no lo miró.

—Muerto —respondió—, lo mataron los demonios, _mataron a todos. _

Beck sintió nuevamente esos deseos de vomitar, respiró el cálido y tenso aire y botó con suavidad, intentando detener las nauseas.

—Y de seguro que también mataron a tu novia —respondió ella y lo miró fijamente, con violencia.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella está aquí —contestó con voz ronca—. En alguna parte, yo lo sé, lo siento aquí —apuntó su pecho.

—No creo que le gustaría saber que has besado a otra chica —soltó ella con veneno. Beck en alguna parte pudo sentir como los rastros de la vieja Jade estaban por ahí, intentando salir.

—No —dijo y un amagó de sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—, no le hubiese gustado, me hubiese quizá, incluso golpeado —continuó—. Una vez me besé con una chica por una actuación y ella se volvió literalmente loca, creo que me lanzó cada objeto que encontró.

Ella pareció interesada.

— ¿Y te perdonó? —Preguntó.

Él asintió.

—No fue nada —aseguró—, no sentí nada en ese besó, solo era un ejercicio de actuación. Ella es celosa, muy celosa, pero digamos que a mí también me gusta ponerla de esa forma.

La pelinegra bufó y cruzó los brazos justo en frente de su pecho.

—Eso no es muy lindo —susurró.

—Tienes razón —le concedió sonriendo levemente—, ¿y tú novio?, ¿qué me haría tú novio si supiera que te besé a la fuerza?

Ella pareció tensarse completamente, corrió nuevamente su vista y la pegó al objeto filudo que aun estaba firmemente en su mano.

—No lo sé —respondió—, no recuerdo mucho de él. Solo recuerdo que…

Guardó silencio.

Beck se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

Ella pareció sonrojarse bajo la luz roja que los iluminaba, se relamió los labios y evitó con todas sus fuerzas mirar directamente los ojos del chico.

—Que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

Beck se enterró tan fuerte las uñas en la palma de su mano que sintió como comenzaba a salir sangre. Tragó saliva y asintió.

—De seguro él también te ama como no tienes idea —respondió con voz ahogada.

Jade cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizá —susurró y se limpió rápidamente la mejilla, una lágrima caprichosa se había escapado de su ojo.

El silencio los sucumbió por variados segundos, Beck intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras Jade intentaba detener las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos a cada instante.

—Deberías irte ya —habló Jade—, tu novia debe estar esperando por ti, no gastes tiempo.

Beck sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberías venir conmigo —sugirió—, así no te quedas sola en este lugar.

Jade volvió a mirarlo fijamente y frunció las cejas.

—Me gusta la soledad —contestó.

Él bufó.

—Mi novia —comenzó a contar él—, siempre decía que amaba la soledad, que cuando fuese grande y famosa se compraría una casa con altas paredes para que nadie pudiese entrar y ella poder vivir en paz en su soledad.

Jade torció el gesto y Beck pudo sentir una cierta chispa de reconocimiento, se sintió levemente emocionado.

—Pero yo la conocía tanto —continuó—, la conocía mejor incluso que ella misma; sabía que ella odiaba la soledad y decía amarla porque sabía que la soledad no la dañaría tanto como lo haría una persona. Pero a ella no le gustaba la soledad, le recordaba a su niñez.

—Jane —susurró Jade.

Beck torció el gesto, extrañado.

—Tu novia es Jane, ¿no? —Preguntó.

Él se relamió los labios y asintió, sintiéndose decepcionado levemente.

—Sí, Jane —murmuró—. Ella era la persona más…Especial que voy a conocer en toda la eternidad, nadie podría llegar a ser como ella.

—Por eso la buscas —apuntó Jade, Beck asintió.

—Si ella estuviese en este lugar —continuó—, ella estaría aterrada —Jade abrió sus ojos sorprendida—, odia el océano, le da miedo.

—Es muy inmenso —susurró Jade, bajando la vista hacia sus pies.

Beck asintió.

—Sí, es muy inmenso y desconocido —siguió—. Supongo que por eso vine hasta aquí, pensando en que si los _demonios_ lo que buscaban era asustarla, pues entonces la meterían en un barco y así ella no podría escapar.

Jade seguía mirando la punta de sus pies y Beck no sabía si realmente ella estaba escuchándolo, aun así, continuó.

—La buscaron porque dijeron que era una _rechazada_ —continuó—, porque atentó contra su vida.

Jade sonrió levemente.

—Su condena supongo que no es tan terrible —murmuró entonces Jade, sin borrar la sonrisa—, no al menos comparada con la de un asesinato.

Beck sintió como su sangre se congelaba.

— ¿Por…Por qué…Por qué estás tú aquí? —Preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con cierta pizca de falsa maldad, como si decirle aquello le hiciera sentirse ligeramente más peligrosa. Beck se preparó mentalmente para cualquier respuesta, incluso se preparó para que ella le dijese algo como "qué te importa", sin embargo, tenía la leve sensación que ella le diría.

—Intenté matarme, intenté matar a _alguien más_ y creo que lo logré —contestó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

—Los demonios se apoderaron del mundo y me trajeron hasta aquí para cumplir por mi delito —dijo—, grave, ¿verdad?

—No te creo —susurró Beck y sonrió levemente—, tu no matarías a nadie, no te creo.

—Tú no me conoces —respondió—, quizás me parezca a tu tan amada _Jane_, pero no soy ella, yo soy mala de verdad, yo merezco estar aquí asustada todo el tiempo, con una maldita laguna mental que no me deja recordar nada además de mi maldita pena.

— ¿Por qué matarías a alguien? —Preguntó Beck con el gesto contraído por el dolor, sin poder disimularlo—, ¿por qué lo harías?

— ¡Porque estaba asustada! —Chilló—, tenía miedo e intenté defenderlo de la manera más rápida que encontré…Entonces, me lancé por un puente y me golpeé…Y…Solo después…Ya no lo tenía…Ya no lo podía sentir…

Los ojos de Beck rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas, entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó.

— ¡Nada! —Gritó—, ¡no te importa!, ¡ve a buscar a tu jodida novia y a mí déjame en paz!

— ¿Por qué estabas en esos lugares, Jade?, ¿por qué estabas en la parte más peligrosa de Los Ángeles, eh?, ¿qué te llevó ahí? —Preguntó el chico, sin inmutarse ante lo que ella le gritó.

Jade comenzó a llorar. Soltó la navaja y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, sus rodillas se flexionaron y quedaron a la altura de su pecho.

—Yo estaba asustada —sus hombros se sacudieron levemente—, sabía que no podría volver a casa —sollozó—, y me sentía…Sola…Sin nadie que me apoyase.

Beck sintió un frío pinchazo en su corazón, ¿por qué Jade se sentía así?, ¿y por qué él no lo notó?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Entonces pensé que la mejor decisión era deshacerme del gran meollo del asunto —continuó, elevó su vista y sorbió por la nariz—, debía desaparecerlo, pero simplemente no pude…Llegué a ese lugar asqueroso y…Toda la gente evitaba mirarme a los ojos…Y nadie realmente amable me preguntó nada…Y no pude…Y me fui…Y aparecieron ellos…

— ¿Quiénes?, ¿qué pasaba contigo, Jade? —Preguntó en un susurro ahogado, desesperado por conocer la verdad.

—Esos _demonios_, ellos me siguieron y me amenazaron, uno quería dañarme y de paso lo dañaría a _él_…Y yo no sabía que hacer…Entonces…Yo…Me lancé…Pero solo terminé con él…Y yo…

—Jade —gruñó Beck.

Ella elevó la vista y lo miró por entre las lágrimas.

—Y después ya no estaba embarazada más —soltó.

El mundo de Beck se estremeció, cerró los ojos y una amarga lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no se molestó en limpiarla, vendrían más, él las podía sentir y no quería detenerlas.

— ¡Ahora vete! —Volvió a gritar Jade, sollozando, echa un mar de lágrimas—, ¡vete de aquí!

Beck sacudió su cabeza.

—No —respondió.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ella, hipando—, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¡qué te amarra a seguir en este horrible y aterrador lugar!

Y sin vacilación él contestó.

—Tú.

_«Dime algo que te guste_»

_(…)_

_«Tú_».

Su cabeza ardió, como si alguien estuviese tomando cada una de sus neuronas y estuviese estrujándolas con fuerzas. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, ¿qué eran esas voces? Las podía reconocer, pero no podía saber a quiénes pertenecían.

Con ambas manos puestas en sus orejas volvió a hablar, jadeante.

—Vete, por favor —pidió ella, sintiéndose ahogada.

Beck se deslizó por la pared hasta pararse.

—No me iré —respondió él tajantemente.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

—Agotas mi aire —contestó con veneno en la voz.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Saldré entonces de la cabina, pero no abandonaré el barco —aseguró.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, sintiéndose desesperada.

—Porque no puedo hacerlo —respondió él, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos.

— ¡No te necesito aquí! —Chilló ella.

—Pero yo sí, Jade, yo sí te necesito —contestó él, mirándola con seriedad.

_«Te extraño_».

_« ¿Y qué harás al respecto?_ »

La pelinegra jadeó en su puesto, mareada y gimoteó.

—No…—Susurró, llorando en silencio—, no puede ser…

Beck esperó apoyado en la pared, con cada brazo cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, casi inertes, muertos. Él sabía que estaba muerto, pero ahora se _sentía_ realmente muerto.

—Por favor, Jade…Recuérdame —pidió con voz ahogada—. No olvides quién soy.

Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios, luego los abrió, encontrándose con la figura imponente y alta de él, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbres y sus lágrimas hacían que la piel de sus mejillas brillara de forma extraña.

—Jane no existe —murmuró—, yo soy Jane.

El moreno sintió levemente un pinchazo de alivio, pero no quiso adelantarse con miedo a volver a decepcionarse.

Jade miraba hacia él, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban perdidos, con falta de brillo, como si se hubiese sumergido en sus pensamientos, olvidándose en dónde estaba.

Entonces recordó a un chico de piel bronceada, de ojos profundamente castaños, con un iris que parecía ser de color caoba, como el chocolate, recordó su aroma varonil mezclado con una leve esencia a café. Escuchó de forma lejana la risa de aquel muchacho, escuchó cómo él la llamaba, escuchó como a veces le sermoneaba, o cómo la acariciaba, como siempre tocaba su muslo, o como siempre acariciaba su mano, como siempre llevaba en su amable rostro una sonrisa.

Recordó al muchacho a quién más amaba en el mundo.

Recordó a Beck.

—Tu…Viniste por mí —susurró y se pasó una mano por sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente—, viniste por mí, Beck…

En el momento en que comenzó a ponerse de pie, él se acercó hacia ella. Cuando ella se encontró completamente erguida, Beck llegó hacia Jade, tomó con ambas manos el rostro terso y pálido de la muchacha y lo acercó al suyo propio.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez, no había barreras que rompieran aquel mágico momento.

Jade consiguió recordarlo.

Sintió sus carnosos labios presionarse contra los suyos, sintió la humedad de su boca y saboreó el chocolate suave y dulce, junto con otros sabores como el metal de la sangre y el salado de las lágrimas.

Los labios de ella se alejaron de él luego de unos pocos segundos después, él a regañadientes dejó libre sus labios, sin embargo, no fue capaz de alejarse más de ella. Pegó su frente contra la de ella mientras mantenía sus manos firmemente en las mejillas magulladas de Jade. Temía volver a perderla, ahora la sentía, volvía a sentir su calor corporal, volvía a sentir su aroma, volvía a sentir cada una de las sensaciones que solo Jade era capaz de hacerle sentir. Y no podía perderla otra vez.

—Dios, te extrañé tanto —susurró él con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el aliento irregular de Jade choque contra su piel.

Ella soltó un débil sollozo.

— ¿Por qué no me odias? —Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, con ambas manos puestas encima de las manos de él, acariciándolo levemente.

Beck abrió sus ojos y se separó ligeramente para poder ver de mejor manera el rostro pálido de su chica, torció el gesto levemente.

—No podría hacerlo aunque hubiese un motivo, ¿por qué entonces lo preguntas? —Los ojos de Beck miraban insistente a la chica.

Jade se mordió el labio inferior y bajó su vista hacia el suelo, intentando evitar a toda cosa la mirada pertinaz de Beck. Él guardó el aliento, esperando que ella le respondiese a su pregunta, sintió sus propios latidos del corazón como un ligero zumbido molestando en sus oídos, sabía que si se concentraba quizá escucharía los latidos de Jade sincronizados con los suyos.

—Jade —la llamó con la voz suave. Ella elevó su vista y pestañeó en repentinas ocasiones, intentando alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

—Quise deshacerme de tú hijo, Beck y por eso terminé aquí…Porque no tuve buenas intenciones —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Si Beck creyó que encontrando a Jade el ligero pinchazo de dolor que ahora sentía a menudo se le pasaría, estaba muy equivocado. Ahora Jade se había referido a _su hijo_, no al hijo de alguien más, si no al suyo y eso quería decir que no había sido una mala broma que el "limbo" quería jugarle.

Suspiró con dificultad y cerró sus ojos, pegando nuevamente su frente a la de ella.

—Pero no lo hiciste —susurró él—, no puedes culparte por algo que no fuiste capaz de hacer. No estoy molesto contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Pero ya no estoy embarazada —sollozó ligeramente—, perdí al bebé.

Beck chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó—, algunas veces pasa —susurró.

No sabía realmente si su novia sabía en dónde se encontraba, si sabía realmente qué le había pasado, ¿ella realmente tenía consciencia de que estaba _muerta_? ¿Y que él también lo estaba? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo completamente, ¿cómo reaccionaría si supiera que no estaba viva y que no lo estaría más?

Nuevamente sintió las nauseas. Suspiró.

—Te amo, Jade —susurró—, te amo tanto como para venir a este lugar para volver a estar junto a ti, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con suavidad.

—Yo también te amo, Beck —susurró—, perdón por no haberte reconocido, es solo que…Yo…No sé lo que pasa conmigo…

Él torció el labio en una sonrisa ligera y besó con ternura la punta de su nariz antes de decir.

—Bueno, si supieras que pasa contigo o si yo lo supiera, entonces no serías Jade, la impredecible y hermosa Jade West, la mujer a la que buscaría no solo por cielo, mar y tierra, sino también por incluso el mismísimo infierno.

Al fin la chica se permitió soltar una ligera sonrisa. El corazón de Beck se infló con tanta fuerza que sintió que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si como recompensa lograba las sonrisas de Jade, esas sonrisas ligeramente torcidas, misteriosas…

No pudo evitar el fuerte impulso que le hizo pegar sus labios a los de ella nuevamente. Esta vez el aire no fue impedimento para que el beso se prolongara, Jade entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y él bajó sus manos, sin despegarlas del cuerpo de la chica a la parte baja de su espalda, la atrajo aun más hacia él de manera posesiva.

Ella sonrió entre medio del beso cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Beck juguetear en sus caderas.

Pronto terminaron tumbados en la alfombra mullida y vieja de aquel pequeño salón, Beck encima de Jade, soportando todo su peso en una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo curvilíneo de su novia.

Ella estiró su cuello, dándole así el acceso que el castaño necesitaba para comenzar a besar el cuello de la muchacha. Su nariz se pegó a la piel de porcelana de la chica, aspirando el aroma que mezclado con la tierra y el sudor, seguía siendo aquel dulce olor que lo volvía completamente loco, que lo enfermaba y le hacía sacar una faceta que él mismo no podía reconocer como parte propia de su personalidad.

Ella lo despojó de su camisa sucia y manchada con sangre, dejando así libre su duro y marcado tórax, sintió los cálidos dedos de su chica paseándose por su estómago con suavidad, casi como si estuviese —con el tacto— recordando cada una de las veces en que estuvo piel a piel con él.

Beck le quitó parte de su ropa con rapidez, sin perder el tiempo, la necesitaba realmente y sabía la manera más sencilla de quitarle la ropa a Jade, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya tenía experiencia en ese sentido y nada le costó dejarla completamente a su merced.

Acarició todas las partes del cuerpo de la chica, besó cada piel expuesta logró encontrar, pegó su nariz en cada lugar que besó. Necesitaba llenarse de ella, necesitaba auto convencerse de que era real y que volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos. Volvió a subir hacia sus labios y la besó al momento en que ella abrió sus piernas dándole el permiso que él necesitaba para invadirla como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Suspiró al sentirse rodeado de Jade, al sentirse uno solo con ella. Entrelazó sus manos y elevó su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sudado y con la respiración acelerada. Ella pegó sus ojos grises en su rostro y le sonrió levemente al tiempo que con su mano libre acariciaba vagamente la mejilla izquierda de él.

—Dime que me amas —pidió Jade en un jadeo.

Él empujó con más fuerte dentro de la pálida muchacha y abrió sus ojos. Café y gris combinado en uno solo.

—Te amo —respondió, ella sonrió satisfecha y luego soltó un gemido producido por una embestida del muchacho.

No supo cuánto duró dentro de ella, solo supo que ambos se fueron al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el éxtasis en solo un tiempo. Ambos juntos como siempre a sido.

Jade y Beck, sin más.

* * *

><p><em>H<em>_ola! _He vuelto después de un largo tiempo, es decir, no me he demorado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, sin embargo, me he demorado más de lo que me había demorado con anterioridad, y es que he entrado a la universidad y eso agota casi todo mi tiempo. Como sea, ni siquiera he tenido el tiempo para darle una revisada a esto, solo espero que lo lean y les guste.

Estaré expectante a sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. **  
><strong>

**Gracias **por sus **comentarios,** en verdad se los agradezco infinitamente, son mi fuente de inspiración.

El próximo capítulo será el último y quizá venga un epilogo, espero les guste esta historia y estén tan emocionados y además tristes porque ya acabará.

Como sea, nos leemos en el próximo y capítulo final!

Gracias por leerme. Saludos.

Emilia.


	10. Cielo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo lo que se reconozca no es de mi autoria, lo demás sí.

_DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10:<span>**_"Cielo"._

Se vistió rápidamente sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la chica que tranquilamente se colocaba prenda por prenda. Se relamió los labios resecos y sonrió levemente cuando los ojos grises de ella se toparon con los marrones de él.

— ¿Por qué estás mirándome fijamente? —Preguntó Jade con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida.

Beck se encogió de hombros en silencio.

¿Por qué la miraba fijamente? Por tantas cosas, primero porque sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que podría llegar a conocer, con su cabello oscuro y rizado, sus ojos grandes redondos y que cambiaban de color como el mismísimo cielo, con sus labios carnosos y carmín, su piel blanca con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Jade era hermosa, la muchacha más hermosa de todo el universo y de todos los mundos. Del cielo, la tierra, el limbo e incluso el infierno.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, también la miraba porque estaba muerto de miedo, un miedo que si lo dejaba aflorar podría incluso apoderarse de su cuerpo y dejarlo congelado en aquel lugar. Podía perder a Jade, en un parpadeo y ella podía desaparecer, ¿eso realmente podía pasar? Él lo creía posible, después de todo estaba en el limbo y en ese lugar muy pocas cosas tenían sentido.

Y lo último y no por eso menos importante, ¿sería posible que Jade supiese que realmente estaba muerta? No. No había ninguna posibilidad, no le darían la satisfacción de que alguna cosa fuese fácil.

Jade no sabía que estaba muerta, no sabía dónde estaba tampoco. ¿Qué pensaría?, ¿pensaría que se encontraba en alguna clase de apocalipsis?

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó, terminando de ponerse el suéter negro. Se cruzó de brazos.

Beck enarcó una ceja y sonrió torcidamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Rebatió a la pregunta.

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó un paso hacia él.

— ¿No puedes dejar de mirarme fijamente? —Sonrió casi de manera perversa y añadió—, no desapareceré Beck, no es como si fueses a parpadear y yo me fuese a otro lugar.

Beck abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su sonrisa trastabilló, ¿cómo era posible que Jade supiese exactamente qué pensaba en el momento indicado? Bufó y bajó su vista hacia los zapatos de ella.

— ¿Y qué pasa si sucediera otra vez y desaparecieras? —Preguntó.

Los brazos antes cruzados de la chica cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Beck volvió a pegar sus ojos castaños en los grises de ella y torció el gesto al notar la mueca de confusión en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—No desapareceré —aseguró e intentó sonreírle con confianza, sin embargo, su sonrisa trastabilló—, estamos juntos otra vez y nada podrá separarnos, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta final fue una clara señal de que no sabía si era real lo que ella estaba diciendo, ¿cómo podría asegurarse de que nada podría separarlos? Entonces confiaba en él para que él le aseverara aquella afirmación.

Y él lo hizo.

—Verdad.

Jade sonrió de manera sincera, agradecida por la respuesta de Beck.

—Y ahora saldremos de este pueblo fantasma —susurró Jade y bajó la vista al suelo, Beck la conocía tanto que sabía que ella no creía poder salir de aquel lugar tan espantoso.

—Tienes que creer que así es —susurró Beck acercándose hacia ella lo suficiente como para poder colocar ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con los castaños de él, Beck sonrió con confianza—. Debes saber que nada de lo que está pasando en este lugar es culpa tuya, Jade.

Ella entrecerró levemente sus ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó.

—Sé que te sientes culpable por lo sucedido en el accidente, pero no es culpa tuya, tu solo querías proteger…

—Ya pasó —susurró Jade—, y si lo nombras nuevamente las imágenes vuelven a pasar continuamente por mi mente y no puedo soportarlas —lo miró fijamente con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos ahora de color verde claro—. Solo olvidémonos de lo ocurrido, salgamos de este lugar y buscaremos a los demás.

Beck sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedes olvidar lo ocurrido ni aunque quisieras, las imágenes te atormentarán por siempre si es que no te perdonas por lo ocurrido —le aseguró Beck.

Jade lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se alejó un paso de él.

Beck sintió como el ácido le quemaba el estómago.

— ¿Por qué debería culparme? —Torció el gesto en una mueca adolorida—, tú me culpas, ¿verdad?, tú crees que yo quería deshacerme de él, ¿cierto?

Él sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Claro que no lo pienso —aseguró elevando un tanto la voz—, sé que lo hiciste por protegerlo, lo hiciste por nuestro…

— ¡No te atrevas! —Gritó y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla—, no digas esa palabra —sollozó y se giró para darle la espalda al chico.

—Jade —la llamó, dando un paso hacia ella—, por favor escúchame —rogó.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, suspiró con fuerzas y cerró sus ojos. Negó con su cabeza.

—No quiero escucharte —susurró.

—Jade… —La llamó—, necesito que me entiendas, si quieres realmente salir de aquí debes perdonarte primero.

Se giró y miró fijamente al muchacho, aun con los ojos nublados y rojos por el llanto que no quería dejar salir.

—No tengo nada que perdonarme —dijo y entrecerró los ojos—, quizás tú creas que hay algo que debes perdonarme.

—Ya te dije que no te culpo de nada, de nada de lo que está pasando, no te culpo siquiera de estar yo aquí —dijo todo de manera rápida.

Jade abrió sus ojos y luego dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose aun más de Beck.

— ¿Por qué sería mi culpa que tú estuvieses aquí? —Preguntó Jade—, yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando, ni menos de que tú estés acá.

—No —respondió él y bajó su vista hacia sus pies—, no tienes la culpa de nada, pero si tú realmente no te sintieras culpable entonces no estarías aquí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

Los ojos de Beck se pegaron en los de Jade. Ella pudo ver como detrás del iris del muchacho un sentimiento de desosiego crecía en su interior.

—Porque es la culpa la que te trae a este lugar.

—Beck no entiendo qué diablos estás diciéndome, ¿podrías ser más claro?

El moreno suspiró y estiró su mano hacia su novia, Jade se encontraba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, él sabía el porqué ella lo hacía, oh, que la conocía tan bien que sabía incluso porqué hacía cada gesto exactamente en qué situaciones. Y Jade mantenía sus brazos cruzados en ese momento porque quería protegerse de algo, quizás de sus palabras. Se sintió especialmente mal por eso.

—Ven aquí —susurró, tendiéndole la mano. Ella estiró la suya también y tomó la de Beck—, salgamos de este bote.

Jade asintió, olvidando de pronto toda la conversación anterior.

*.*.*.*

El bote se movía con suavidad de un lado a otro, Beck no había notado el movimiento hasta el momento en que pisó la cubierta y parecía que a Jade le había ocurrido lo mismo, ya que, a penas pisó el exterior, su ya de por sí pálido rostro, se volvió aun más blanco, un escalofrío pareció recorrerle y apretó con mucha más fuerza la mano que tenía entrelazada con Beck.

Se aferró con fuerzas a la puerta de salida y se congeló allí.

Beck se giró para mirarla fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula tensa.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró entonces, mirando por sobre de él—, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? Estamos muy lejos de la orilla y yo no sé nada —aseguró.

Beck pestañeó una, dos, tres veces y luego observó el barco en una rápida ojeada. Luego, después de mucho tiempo pensando volvió a pegar su mirada en su novia, sonrió abiertamente, casi feliz y sabía que Jade se estaría molestando al ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro en una situación como esa.

—Nos acercaremos con este barco —respondió antes que Jade le gritase por la sonrisa.

La muchacha se encogió ligeramente en su puesto y miró fijamente a Beck.

—¿Cómo…? —no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, porque luego de aquello Beck ya se encontraba soltando su mano y caminando cerca de la cabina hacia la popa, rodeando la cabina.

El castaño por un momento olvidó realmente el pánico que Jade sentía, él necesitaba averiguar dónde se encontraba la cabina del "capitán" para así encontrar el timón. Notó como una escalera se escondía por entre el musgo, frunció el gesto y corrió el moho.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con suavidad.

—¡Beck! —gritó Jade desde su puesto, Beck sintió como un pinchazo cruzaba su pecho, por poco y había olvidado que Jade se encontraba más abajo.

—Está bien, Jade —respondió él al grito de su novia—, estoy buscando la manera de irnos hacia la orilla.

La chica volvió a gritar justo en el momento en que Beck subía al tercer escalón, el grito de Jade, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente y él pudo notarlo, fue un grito de terror, como de alguien que acabase de ver a un muerto…O a un _demonio. _

—¡JADE! —gritó el castaño con ansiedad, se giró para ir en su ayuda y resbaló de la escalera cayendo fuertemente de trasero por la escalera de hierro.

—¡AYUDA, BECK! —volvió a gritar con desesperación.

El moreno no perdió el tiempo pensando en el dolor que le había provocado en el coxis la caída que recientemente había tenido, con rapidez, una rapidez que había obtenido en el tiempo que había pasado en el limbo se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia donde debía estar Jade. La vio encogida tras la puerta, sin ninguna protección además de su mano, mirando hacia el frente como una _cosa_ alargada con el rostro contrariado, casi como si se tratase de un cuerpo congelado que recién está en pleno proceso de descongelación. Parecía estar en los huesos y sus uñas, alargadas y afiladas estaba negras por la mugre.

Beck no lo pensó dos veces, se colocó frente a Jade y sacó la pistola que aun guardaba en su cinturón, apuntó hacia la bestia y apretó el gatillo ¡Pum! La bestia salió disparada hacia atrás soltando un chorro de oscura sangre, una sangre que Beck estaba segura que no era roja, sino negra.

Fue entonces cuando vio varias manos más escalando por el barandal. Jade agarró la camiseta de Beck por detrás, lo jaló.

El castaño la miró por unos breves segundos por el rabillo de sus ojos, sin querer apartar la vista de aquellos brazos morados que escalaban por el barandal, pronto se dio cuenta que no era solo frente de ellos, habían más, muchos más, escalando por cada rincón del barco.

—Hay que entrar —susurró Jade con voz ahogada.

Beck no le discutió y ambos entraron rápidamente a la cubierta del barco, cerraron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras al trote, desesperado él buscó algún fierro o palo con la que pudiese trabar la puerta, rápidamente se fue hacia la cocinilla para abrir un cajón, ahí encontró una tubería de fierro, con fuerzas comenzó a intentar sacarla, Jade llegó por detrás y también comenzó a ejercer fuerzas, unos segundos después pudo sacar el fierro de la tubería, haciendo que un chorro de agua los empapara y comenzara a salir sin parar del lavadero.

A nadie le importó.

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba para poder trabar la puerta, fue en ese mismo momento en que sintió como varios cuerpos chocaban con la puerta, colocó el fierro por entre la manilla y la traba de la puerta con fuerzas e intentó doblarlo un poco intentando hacer que este sea aún más resistente, manteniendo a los _demonios_ congelados fuera y a ellos dentro…Aunque de seguro que aquello no era el mejor plan que había tenido.

Jade se encontraba a los pies de la escalera, las piernas le tiritaban y se abrazaba su cuerpo con fuerzas, como si con aquel gesto pudiese infundirse algún tipo de calor. Él ignoró olímpicamente el sonido que hacían los cuerpos de aquellos monstruos, caminó hacia ella y la estrechó rápidamente con sus brazos.

Caminó junto con ella detrás de la cocinilla, tomó con su mano libre (la que no tenía la mano de Jade) las tijeras que aún estaban encima y se sentó en el suelo del a cocina junto con Jade, abrazándola estrechamente, ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Beck mientras este le acariciaba los alborotados rizos oscuros.

Cada vez que se oían los cuerpos de los _demonios_ chocar con la cabina, Jade daba un brinco y volvía a colocarse luego en la misma posición, aferrada al castaño, tiritona.

—No se irán —susurró ella con voz rasposa.

Él sacudió su cabeza con suavidad y luego se encogió de hombros, sintió un peso dentro de su estómago, se estaba rindiendo, realmente lo estaba haciendo...Él se sentía mal, pero sabía que estaban perdido, habían miles de esos demonios afuera y sabía que ya solo le quedaba una bala.

—Shh... —masculló con suavidad—, tranquila —besó la coronilla de su cabeza con suavidad, en ese momento el barco se ladeó, debía suponer que más demonios estaban escalando por el barandal.

Jade se tensó, pero él no dejó de acariciar su cabello y acercarla cada segundo más hacia él, intentando quizás fusionar sus cuerpos.

—Te contaré una historia —propuso Beck de pronto, mientras se oían horribles quejidos desde afuera.

—Nunca has sido bueno contando historias —medio bromeó Jade elevando su mirada para observarlo directamente, él jugueteó con un rizo de su chica y sonrió haciéndose el ofendido.

—Oye —murmuró y soltó una ligera risilla, de pronto todo el ruido de afuera ya no se oía, aunque él sabía que no se habían ido, si no que solo lo ignoraba—, esta historia es realmente..._interesante. _

Jade lo siguió mirando, se irguió levemente y alcanzó sus labios, fue un ligero roce, sin embargo, funcionó para devolver todo el valor a Beck, de pronto, él ya no sentía miedo. Jade volvió a descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Beck y él lo estrechó aun más fuerte con sus brazos.

—Está bien —dijo al fin mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el dulce sonido de las palpitaciones del corazón de Beck llenasen sus sentidos.

Él tragó aire y luego lo soltó con suavidad, dejó caer su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos.

—Había una vez...

— No empezarás la historia con ese cliché, ¿verdad? —Beck soltó una risilla, sintiéndola nacer desde el interior de su cuerpo, Dios, tanto tiempo que no la oía hablar así, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto realmente la extrañaba hasta ese momento en que la tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, como si lo único de lo que debían preocuparse es que el cuerpo del otro no les dé mucha calor.

—Solo déjame contarlo, ¿vale? Sin interrupciones —Jade asintió.

—Bueno, continua —murmuró la muchacha.

—Había una vez —procedió el castaño, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, sintiendo como las mejillas le dolieron levemente, recordándole el tiempo que había transcurrido en el que él no había reído de esa forma—, un muchacho que tenía todo, amigos, familia y un tesoro que él realmente cuidaba con su vida, sin embargo, aunque él cuidase ese tesoro, no había garantía en que nada le iba a pasar.

»Un día, más bien fue más tiempo que apenas 24 horas, él descuidó ese tesoro, no porque ya no le importase, sino que jamás pensó que algo realmente malo podía pasarle, creyó que aquel tesoro estaba bien protegido, bien cuidado y que no le pasaría nada si él solo lo dejaba estar. Pero, obviamente, como puedes verlo venir, a aquel tesoro le pasó algo realmente terrible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con suavidad, sin despegar su cabeza del pecho del moreno—, ¿qué le pasó?

—Desapareció, puf, se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra —continuó—. Él muchacho supo, en el momento en que le informaron de la desaparición de su tesoro que él lo había perdido…Y enloqueció.

—¿Qué tipo de locura? —preguntó con cautela la muchacha, al parecer, bastante interesada en la historia.

—Una locura bastante…_Extraña _—susurró—, desconocida —siguió—, él creía que su tesoro no había desaparecido y lo creyó con tanta fuerza que comenzó a recibir señales de su supuesto paradero.

»Un día, él creyó con tanta fe que su tesoro se encontraba en un puente, que pescó su auto y se fue rápidamente hacia donde creía que se encontraba…Sin embargo, al llegar tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

—¿Y qué le sucedió?

—Murió —contestó sintiendo como su estómago se oprimía, decirlo…Realmente decirlo en voz alta por primera vez le daba una cierta sensación de vacío.

—Vaya, eso es triste —comentó la pelinegra, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del chico, se oyó un golpe sordo y unos gritos, pero nuevamente la voz de Beck los opacó.

—Aun no término —rió el castaño—, déjame continuar.

Jade sonrió y asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos suavemente y se dejaba inundar por los sonidos del latir del corazón de Beck y de su voz.

—Entonces, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y él sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, oyó una voz, una voz preguntándole qué es lo que realmente quería, como un deseo…Y él pidió, encontrar su tesoro —murmuró el muchacho, sus ojos, instantáneamente se llenaron de espesas lágrimas, recordar todo eso, realmente no le hacía sentir bien—. Después cuando por fin despertó, se encontraba en un lugar cálido y a la vez frío, cubierto por una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver mucho, él no lo supo de inmediato, pero se encontraba en el lugar en donde todas las cosas perdidas terminaban.

»Debía buscar el tesoro, encontrarlo y sacarlo de ahí para poder volver a ser feliz. Pasó por muchas cosas, monstruos que lo perseguían, niños demonios y gigantes enfermos que querían matarlo, más bien, echarlo del lugar para quedarse con el objeto. Él no lo supo hasta que se encontró con alguien, alguien que no sabía era muy importante…

—¿Quién era? —preguntó entonces Jade.

—Su hijo —respondió él—, era su hijo no-nato, un hijo que él no alcanzó a conocer, porque jamás pudo nacer. El hijo le recordaba a él mismo, tenía los ojos de su madre y su nariz, pero en todo lo demás era igual a él y quiso ayudarlo —sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar el rostro de Aaron, algo dentro de su pecho revoloteo—, pero cuando él descubrió quién era, entonces, su hijo tuvo que desaparecer.

»Luego, cuando por fin pudo encontrar su tesoro, se dio cuenta que no podría salir de ahí, que no había escapatoria hasta que, al menos, el tesoro pudiese olvidar lo pasado, pudiera recordar qué pasó y pudiese darse cuenta que nada, nada de lo ocurrido ha sido su culpa. El tesoro debía perdonarse a sí mismo.

»Y supo entonces, él, que salir no sería fácil, que casi era imposible, porque el tesoro era terco y porque él temía contarle la verdad, porque no quería asustarla, porque quería mantenerla feliz —continuó él y estrechó aún más el cuerpo de Jade entre sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de ella con suavidad y prosiguió—. Y…Lo entendió, a él ya no le importaba llevarse el tesoro al cielo, al paraíso, porque ya lo tenía entre sus brazos y mientras estuviese así, junto el tesoro, no importaba si se encontraba en el infierno o en el _limbo_. Junto a él, se sentía como si estuviese en el paraíso y nada lo podría hacer más feliz.

Oyó un sollozo entonces y estrujó a Jade con mayor presión sin querer dañarla, depositó un beso casto en los cabellos de la chica y se mantuvo así, en silencio, oyendo, de pronto como un fuerte ruido de metal llenaba el lugar y unos gritos agudos y aterradores se oían cerca, demasiado. Sin embargo, fueron ignorados por la pareja que se mantenía en el suelo del barco, aferrados el uno al otro.

Jade sollozó.

—Soy yo —susurró—, yo soy el tesoro y tú eres el tipo de la historia, ¿v-verdad? —hipó.

—Lo eres —murmuró Beck, sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por sus ojos, observó hacia el frente, como las criaturas asquerosas, los _demonios_ se adentraban al lugar, dispuesto a quizás qué cosa.

Beck cerró sus ojos y con su mano cubrió los de Jade.

—No veas —susurró el castaño—, no veas, Jade…No permitiré que nos separen y si eso sucede, espérame. Porque volveré a encontrarte.

Jade sollozó.

—Estoy muerta…Y tú lo estás —dijo ella, escondida entre los brazos de Beck—, no sobreviví a la caída al río, morí de inmediato. Y tú, mientras me buscabas, viste al que sería nuestro hijo…Al que yo…

—Chist —le hizo callar—, él no te culpa, yo tampoco lo hago. Te amamos, Jade, de verdad lo hacemos.

—¿Él? —preguntó ella en un murmullo apenas audible—, iba a ser un chico.

—Uno con tus ojos —respondió él.

Jade sonrió entre el llanto, aun con la mano de Beck tapándole los ojos. Se oyó el ruido de un grito aterrador seguido por varios pies arrastrándose hacia ellos.

—Yo me perdono, Beck —dijo ella en un murmullo tan suave que él apenas alcanzó a oír—, solo quería, solo quería que nada dañara al bebé, porque era mío…Y parte de ti, jamás hubiese querido que todo esto pasara, yo solo…Yo merezco ser feliz.

Beck volvió entonces a besar los cabellos oscuros de Jade mientras su respiración se volvía acelerada. Fue cuando todo se movió.

Todo tembló.

Y todo se volvió negro.

*.*.*.*

—¡Mamá!, ¡mira está flor!

La chica de cabellos castaños miró a la pequeña niña de rizados cabellos también castaños y grandes, y redondos ojos de color oscuros, quien sonreía enormemente mostrándole una rosa de color azul profundo.

La mujer sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a su hija y la alzaba en brazos, besó sus cabellos rizados.

—Eres muy inteligente, Rosie —le susurró sin dejar de sonreír—, sabes exactamente qué flor es perfecta para tu tía.

La niña rió con suavidad mientras se removía entre sus brazos para que su madre la bajase, ella así lo hizo para luego, comprar la flor e internarse en el lugar.

Camino con tranquilidad tomando la mano de la pequeña niña saltarina.

Llegaron al lugar conocido lugar, la muchacha de cabellos (ahora castaños y cortos) sonrió como siempre. Era casi una cinta que se guardó y se rayó, porque cada día sábado en la tarde, llegaba la misma mujer, ahora con una pequeña niña y se dirigía al mismo lugar, con siempre una flor diferente.

Esta vez, la flor había sido elegida por su hija y había sido una gran elección.

Depositó la flor en el frío mármol y luego se relamió los labios con suavidad, mientras su pequeña hija seguía con la mirada una linda mariposa multicolor, sin darse cuenta lo tan significativo que era ese momento para su madre.

En silencio se quedaron por varios segundos, sin decir nada. Rosie no sabía el peso que tenía ese momento, sin embargo, parecía intuirlo, porque ella de igual manera no decía ni una sola palabra en ese lapsus de tiempo, siendo que ella era muy buena habladora.

Y parecía siempre que el día era tranquilo, siempre, desde que hace años atrás comenzó a crear esta rutina, que incluso el clima respetaba su tradición, siempre era tranquilo.

—Cat —susurró un hombre de cabellos cortos y anteojos anchos que tapaban la mitad de su rostro, sus gruesos labios estaban tan apretados que creaban una perfecta línea recta.

La ahora mujer se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos oscuros llenos de densas lágrimas que luchaba por aguantar como cada semana.

—¡Papi! —chilló la pequeña niña al darse cuenta de la presencia de Robbie, saltó hacia los brazos de su padre y él la elevó al tiempo que depositaba un dulce y casto beso en sus rizados cabellos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó entonces el ex-nerd.

Cat sacudió su cabeza hacia su esposo de manera negativa, se relamió los labios y volvió la vista hacia la tumba de sus amigos.

—Iremos por un dulce a la tienda de afuera, te esperamos ahí —y sin decir nada más o esperar alguna contestación, Robbie se fue junto con Rosie dejando sola a la chica, él la conocía tan bien, que sabía que eso era lo que Cat quería en ese momento. Soledad.

Era siempre lo que quería cuando iba a visitar a su amiga, tiempo a solas…Tiempo con ella.

—Está grande, ¿verdad? —comentó de pronto la chica en un susurro, al tiempo en que se arrodillaba frente a la tumba de Jade y Beck.

Tiempo atrás decidieron entre todos, Tori, André, Robbie, los padres de Beck y los de Jade, que lo más prudente sería sepultarlos juntos, sin cuerpos (porque estos nunca fueron encontrado) pero sí con objetos de ambos, como por ejemplo, una croquera en la que Jade escribía, una fotografía de ambos, guiones que Beck debía aprenderse y sus prendas favoritas, todo eso fue enterrado ahí, como un "monumento" simbólico de ambos chicos. Porque nadie podía discutir el hecho de que eso era lo que ambos hubiesen querido, un lugar al cual sus amigos pudieran visitar en memoria a ambos.

—Rosie siempre me pregunta por ti —susurró al tiempo que se enjuagaba una lágrima caprichosa que cayó por una de sus bronceadas mejillas—, yo le muestro vídeos, canciones que ambas cantábamos, le muestro vídeos de ti y de Beck juntos…Y ella, y ella piensa, o sabe, que habrías sido su tía favorita. Perdón —se retracta—, que _eres_ su tía preferida.

»El otro día Tori fue a visitarnos junto a su esposo y los mellizos —continuó—, y nos recordamos de ustedes, de sus peleas y de qué comentario harían si estuviesen en ese lugar…Terminamos llorando, ambas y nos abrazamos y Tori me dijo que le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo que ustedes dos, para contar tantas historias como cuento yo. Después llegó André junto con su hijo y terminó llorando también, oh, con Tori han sacado una nueva canción y ha sido un real _hit_ en todo el mundo, los paparazzi los siguen por todos lados, ¡es tan gracioso! —Cat rió con suavidad y luego tuvo que apretar sus labios para no terminar en un gemido—. No le digan a Robbie, ¿eh? Que quiero hacerle una sorpresa —susurró—, estoy esperando nuevamente un bebé —sonrió radiante y los ojos le brillaron más que antes—, Robbie estará emocionado y llorara de nuevo, se los aseguro…Sabes Beck, cuando le conté a Robbie que estaba esperando a Rosie, él se puso a llorar y después dijo que realmente le hubiese gustado que tú fueses el padrino del bebé, porque quería que tú le enseñaras, pensando que era un chico —volvió a reír—, pero resultó ser toda una princesa como yo.

»Lo sé, Jade, sé que ya debo estar aburriéndote, pero, si yo no te cuento qué está pasando con todos, ¿quién lo hará? —preguntó la ex pelirroja—, sé que donde sea que estás, estas con Beck y, cuando estás con él, no hay nada que te importe, es por eso que te cuento todo esto, para que luego no andes perdida con lo que está pasando.

Se levantó del pasto con suavidad y gracias, se pasó una mano por su cabello corto y luego suspiró con suavidad.

—Los extraño, tanto, a ambos —susurró—, y pienso en cada momento en lo injusto que fue todo, en que algo, lo que sea, les debe una oportunidad más, una vida más larga, en la que podamos envejecer, en la que pueda conocer a sus hijos y decirle a Jade, gritarle "¡ves lo buena madre que eres!" y ella se sonroje y yo me ría, ría con ella y…Ría con ambos.

Tragó aire y luego lo botó, deseo que el amargo nudo en su garganta desapareciera y luego cerró sus ojos.

—Nos veremos, chicos, vendré el próximo sábado como siempre, creo que vendré con Tori —comentó como todo el tiempo a la nada—. Y Jade —dijo antes de girarse—, no cortes esas flores, Rosie realmente pensó que te gustarían.

Se marchó a paso cauteloso por el lugar, encontrándose con su esposo y su hija en el negocio, sintiendo como cada sábado una fuerza renovadora para continuar. Sabía que tanto Beck como Jade no hubiesen querido que todos ellos tiraran por la borda sus vidas, lamentándose dos trágicos y extraños hechos.

*.*.*.*

—Ey, Jade —susurró Beck con suavidad, moviendo el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba encima de él con cuidado.

La pelinegra se removió en su puesto, quejándose quizás porqué, aunque tenía razones, dormir en el suelo ocupando el pecho de su novio como cojín no era una buena opción de descanso.

Abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose con la cabina del barco, de pronto sintiéndose desesperanzada, creyendo que al abrir los ojos se encontraría nuevamente en el camper de Beck, durmiendo junto a él en su cama, no en aquel lugar, no en el _limbo. _

—Aún estamos aquí —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Beck con la yema de sus dedos rozó la frente de la muchacha, asintió pero sin borrar su sonrisa dijo.

—Lo estamos, pero creo que podemos salir —aseguró él con suavidad—, creo que podemos llegar adonde queramos.

Jade no dijo nada, no cuestionó nada, por primera vez, Jade solo sonrió creyendo en cada una de las palabras de su novio.

Se levantaron ambos del suelo y se tomaron de la mano, entrelazaron sus dedos y salieron de aquel tétrico lugar.

La neblina seguía tan espesa como siempre, nada se oía por ninguna parte, pero ellos ya no se encontraban en el medio del mar, más bien se encontraban con que el barco estaba enterrado en la arena.

Bajaron con cuidado, Beck primero y luego Jade con ayuda del castaño, volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos y caminaron sin prisa por las desoladas calles.

El silencio era tenso, pero no era algo que los ahogara, más bien era algo cómodo, un silencio en el que podían vivir si el calor del otro se sentía de esa manera. Caminaron por la carretera hasta llegar a la camioneta del chico.

Beck le abrió la puerta del copiloto a ella y Jade rió.

—Eres un cursi —susurró pero le robó un beso en los labios antes de subir.

Luego Beck rodeó el auto y se subió en el asiento del piloto, las llaves estaban puestas en la camioneta y él no recordaba si realmente siempre estuvieron ahí. Encendió el motor y no se sorprendió cuando este rugió.

Apretó el acelerador mientras retrocedían y dando un giro de 180 grados se comenzaron a alejar del maldito pueblo.

—Beck…—susurró Jade con suavidad sin despegar su vista del perfil de su chico—, me gustan, realmente los atardeceres —comentó.

Beck a tientas, sin despegar sus ojos del camino tomó la mano de Jade y le besó los nudillos.

—Lo sé, Jade —reconoció—, lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron al tiempo en que una blanca y potente luz los comenzaba a envolver a ambos y a la camioneta, la luz era fuerte, pero a ninguno les dañó los ojos, ni tampoco temieron, porque de pronto realmente se sentían en paz, tranquilos, con las manos entrelazadas, sabiendo, que adonde sea que esa luz los llevaran iba a estar juntos.

Y como Beck lo había dicho, no importaba si iban al infierno, al cielo, al _limbo_ o a la tierra, con tal de estar juntos, se sentirían como en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Cómo están?<p>

Sé que me demoré mucho más de la cuenta, sin embargo, no tenía inspiración para seguir, y bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, no escribas a menos que lo sientas salir como una explosión, hasta el día de ayer no me salió la escritura y bueno, hoy lo terminé y tarán!

Sé realmente que es un final completamente abierto y que muchas cosas quedan inconclusas, pero realmente amo los finales así, siento que estos son los reales finales que hacen pensar al lector, cada lector puede decidir qué es lo que pasará luego, quizás puedan volver a renacer, quizás se irán al paraíso, quizás todos se reencuentran en el cielo. Ustedes son libres de juzgar eso.

Sin embargo, **yo pensé en un epilogo, pero no lo publicaré a menos que ustedes lectores lo quieran así. **

Pueden pedirlo por medio de un lindo review o un comentario privado.

¡Muchas gracias **todos **quienes me dejaron un comentario! Realmente agradezco cada uno de ellos, está historia realmente me gustó escribirla tanto que es muy triste dejarla, espero que ustedes me hagan saber lo que creyeron de la historia, si el final les gustó o si no por medio de un **comentario**. Los estaré esperando.

Adiós y nos volveremos a leer.

Besos y abrazos. Emilia.

PD: Aprovecho ahora para invitarlos a leer mi otra historia, 248 días! Estoy segura que les gustará. Hasta pronto (publicidad).


End file.
